The Rising
by 101mizzpoet101
Summary: Striving for success is one thing. Actually reaching it is another. Watch the journey of three new found friends to greatness, as they find love, endure hurt, and achieve happiness along the way to their dreams. CodyxOC, RandyxOC, JohnxOC. x3BiggestCodyRh
1. First Impressions

_**A/N:**__ Hey Everyone What's up? New Fic here for all of you. It is part of __**x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx3**__ oc domination take over. Becky is of course herself, and the character Brittany is herself Brittany aka __**giftiebee**__. These two lovely darlings are very important to me which is why I'm writing this story. I love you both very much! Since I hate it when people "bite my shit!" I'm making this story as different as any of the other oc domination take over stories as possible, because I'm not a hypocrite (unlike some of you ppl who take me giftie and rhodes' ish!.. Yes the pairings will be the same (Who the characters are based off of! Not the actual characters!)but the plots are very different, one being that the three oc's of this story had no affiliation with each other prior to now. Okay so there is no recommended reading for this right now, I'm too tired. Let me give all of you the run down, in this story the rosters are NOT split, it takes place in present time, John was never injured, and Smack down is taped on Thursday, there is no ECW. Anyone that got fired in the drug scandal (chris masters and whomever else) never got fired. I also screwed around with the ages, Cody is 26, Randy 27, and John is 28. I think that's it for now though. This story will be very funny, realistic, emotional, and saddening, and some parts possibly dark. All of my other stories are too happy right now, I need something to vent out my anger on, and this will be the perfect thing to do it with! So read, review and enjoy!... Did I forget to say review? Well just in case… REVIEW!)_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own anybody affiliated in the WWE or titan sports... **_**I own no one in this story except Lanielle Lancaster.**

* * *

Her heart was pounding, the blood running through her veins was traveling at a dangerously fast rate, she was having a hard time breathing, her head was throbbing, her palms were sweating, she felt light headed, but through it all, she was happier than ever. Finally, finally she had reached her life's dream. She read over the words, vaguely remembering them, which was very ironic, considering the fact that she herself had written them. The strain she was feeling was immense. 

_(Meanwhile)_

A million thoughts ran through her head. She had went to school for this, she had wanted this since she was a little girl. She worked for this so hard. It was like a dream come true; _no_ it _was_ a dream come true. Now she was second-guessing herself, her education, her practice, all of her internships, and her experience. She was drowning in her self-doubt; she was sinking in her uncertainty, and considering her profession, that was a big No No. Her anxiety was unhealthily high.

_(Elsewhere)_

This was it, this was it. This was exactly what she had been waiting for. She wandered through the halls aimlessly, Eminem's "Lose Yourself" blared through the headphones of her ipod. One shot. This was her _one_ shot, and she could not help but think she was going to blow it. Regardless of the fact that she had been wishing for this since she was a small child, that she had poured her heart, her blood, her sweat, and her tears into this goal, despite the fact that she had trained for this day in and day out, she couldn't help but feel she wasn't ready. She was still nervous as all fuck. She had been through it a thousand times before now, but this was it. This was the chance, the opportunity she had been working her ass off for, and now she was getting it. She was praying to god she didn't fuck it up. The pressure was officially on.

_(Meanwhile)_

Lanielle Lancaster walked down the deserted hallway in the backstage of Madison Square Garden. It was 1pm, the crewmembers, staff, and superstars didn't have to be at the arena until 5pm. Raw wouldn't be airing until 9pm. She had far surpassed coming early. She continued walking until she found a large empty room. Lanielle leaned up against a wall with her packet of papers and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor. After becoming aggravated with herself, she tempted to rip up the papers, but decided against it knowing it would serve no purpose. Lanielle looked up to see a girl she didn't recognize enter the large empty room. The girl glared at her as Lanielle took in her appearance. She had long brown locks with reddish undertones. She wore heavy eyeliner and mascara accompanied by dark eye shadow. The girl had one piercing on the left corner of her bottom lip. Lanielle couldn't help but wonder who the girl was, she had never seen her on television before, and if she was a crewmember, there would be more than just her walking around. Lanielle was soon snapped out of her thoughts when the girl's phone rang. She watched the girl answer her phone and lean up against a wall opposite her side of the room.

"_BECKY! I MISS YOU SO MUCH?! HOW ARE THINGS GOING?!" _Lanielle couldn't help but hear the loud voice shout over the girl's phone. She noticed the girl roll her eyes and sigh.

"I'm trying to focus, get my head on straight, and you're ruining it for me. I'll talk to you after the show Kay? Okay bye."

'BECKY! BECKY! That must be the new diva!' Lanielle thought flipping through her script.

"Um… Hi, your Becky right?" Lanielle questioned timidly.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm Becky Cavello. It's my first day, so I'm sorry that I don't recognize you." She introduced herself with a small smile.

"It's my first day too! I'm obviously way too early I just-" Lanielle was then cut off.

"HEY! Does anyone know where the bathroom is around here? I've been searching for it, for practically ever!" Another stranger stated cheerfully walking into the room. She had vibrant blue eyes and honey blonde hair.

"Ummm, I'm not really sure, today's my first day." Lanielle explained to the new comer.

"REALLY IT'S MINE TOO! My name is Brittany Chase! But you can call me Britt." The vivacious girl rushed over and shook Lanielle's hand who smiled happily.

"I'm Lanielle. Lanielle Lancaster. But everyone calls me Lanie or Lani. Either one is fine." She informed with a large grin as Brittany nodded.

"Lani, I got it… And you?" She asked turning to Becky as Lanielle did the same.

"I'm Becky Cavello." Becky repeated again with a chuckle. "So I guess this is all our first day then huh?" Becky stated relieved that she had found newbie's like herself.

"Yeah! I just feel so anxious for the night to begin and get over with, hopefully nothing bad happens and I can relax all night." Brittany explained the girls her aspirations for the evening.

"Well what is your actual job here?" Lanielle inquired curiously.

"I'm the new doctor, on call at every house show, Pay Per View, and every live show. I'm a nervous wreck, I feel like I'm unqualified for the job." Although it was highly untrue, Brittany couldn't help but feel unconfident in her field for this job.

"If you weren't qualified to be here, then I'm sure you wouldn't be here. Tell us about yourself, your background." Becky spoke sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. The others followed suit.

"Well, as I said my name is Brittany and I'm from Louisiana, I'm twenty six years old and I'm a doctor, I specialize in sports medicine. I have been working in my uncle's sports medicine private practice since I was a freshman in high school, I have always wanted to be a doctor and specialize in this field. My actual dream is to work here, so prior to applying here I continued to work for my uncle both prior to and during medical school. Once I was done with school, I worked there full time under him, which makes it a total of nine years experience in the field, so I'm used to injured athletes, both professional and high school athletes. This sounds corny, but the way the human body reacts to trauma and its healing process is the most fascinating thing one can possibly imagine. Our bodies are literally machines if you think about it" Brittany said as Lanielle and Becky stared at her blankly, thinking to themselves that she must love her job dearly. Brittany began laughing "Okay so obviously I'm the nerd out of the three of us." She chided causing Becky to smirk and Lanielle to grin.

"Don't feel bad Britt, I'm a book worm, I guarantee it. Where should I begin? Okay, I am twenty-four and I am from New Jersey. I am a writer, today is my first day here in the WWE on the creative team. I have loved writing since I was a small child; I liked writing even before I could spell correctly. In high school, I took every writing course available, and once in college I majored in creative writing and minored in marketing. During my college years, I interned in New York City at ABC. At first, It was just in the News Room. Basically, I assisted with the prompting of the news. So I was an assistant to the person that put the news in the computer, so I helped with the delivery. Then I moved within ABC to the soap operas "All My Children" and "One life to live." While interning there, going to school, and working I started a part time internship with VH1. It was when they first began that corny show that people kept watching, "America's Most Smartest Model." I assisted the writers in small ways when they thought up the challenges that the contestants would compete in on the episodes. I did two seasons of that before applying for an actual job at MTV. MTV hired me as one of the writers for the Real World. I did a few seasons of that until I graduated. Once I graduated I began doing work with CW11, I was a co-writer on the shows "Supernatural" and Smallville." It was at that point I realized, 'what the hell am I doing?' Why haven't I apply for my dream job yet? So I did, and here I am." Lanielle exclaimed feeling accomplished and sick to her stomach all at the same time.

"So I'm guessing it's my turn. Where to begin, okay well I am twenty-four as well and I am from Green Bay Wisconsin. I graduated with a degree in journalism, I too enjoy writing. I graduated college when I was twenty-one; as soon as I graduated, I decided to join some of the indie wrestling feds. So I did that and I also worked at the newspaper in Green Bay, "The Sun Times." I was in the Indies' for about a year and a half, which is when I tried out for OVW. I got in, and was happier than ever. My character name was Shana, and I started as a heel there, and I have been there ever since. Now I'm here, and from what you've told me Lanie, you will be "_making me_." Becky said turning to Lanielle who grinned.

"Yes Becky, I will be _making you_, I will be making you the best new Diva there ever was. I know the Diva search is starting up, you should be proud, you worked hard to get here, and you didn't win some stupid contest. I'm just so glad that the three of us are all going through the same thing, that being the first day jitters." Lanielle exclaimed as Brittany and Becky nodded their heads.

"I am too. But we can do this girls! Becky you are going to go out there in your debut, and you are going to have them craving to see you again on Thursday. Lanie, you are going to have the rest of the creative team kissing your feet when you are through this evening. Once they get the ratings back from tonight, they will sweep you off your feet and into the lap of luxury. And me, well hopefully if anyone gets hurt they will be ever so appreciative of my services! If anyone is harmed, trust me, they will make a full speedy recovery." Brittany spoke motivationally causing the girls to giggle at her ambitious tone.

"We are starting together, and we will stay together." Becky stated proudly.

"ABSO-FUCKIN-LUTELY!" Brittany exclaimed enthusiastically.

"THIS COMPANY WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT IT!" Lanielle added now inspired and loving her newfound confidence.

"Okay… so, now that we've shared our life stories… can one of you help me find a bathroom _please_?! I've been holding it for like ever, and _I really_ have to go!" Brittany exclaimed twisting her legs together uncomfortably.

_(A few hours later)_

Earlier, The girls had eventually found a bathroom. After using it the trio walked around the empty arena talking about their lives, accomplished goals, and any future dreams and aspirations they might possibly have. Now they were back where they had began, only this time the room was filled with crewmembers and staff.

"So, when do you think the superstars will arrive?" Brittany asked rubbing her hands together. She had loved wrestling since she could talk; she was dying to meet her new colleagues.

"I hope never! Do you have any clue as to how nervous I am? I mean, I am not the only person on the creative team here, but my job is so much pressure! I have to travel with the WWE instead of being stationed in one place because of emergencies. An example being if they fuck up their lines, or a match result goes wrong, or a freak accident happens back stage or anything of the sort thus changing the current storyline, my ass is stuck, and I will have to think of a new story line for the next two months on the spot. I mean that is the average of most storylines, two months. So I hope none of them fuck up tonight. The only people I have met here besides all of you are Vince, Stephanie, and Paul on several occasions in reference to the new storylines. Speaking of storylines, you know how your match is going to end right Becky?" Lanielle asked her newfound friend turning to her as she stared out into space.

"AYE! CAVELLO! SNAP OUTTA IT!" Brittany said clapping her hands in front of Becky's face startling her.

"Oh huh? I'm sorry what were you guys talking about?" Becky asked with a grin.

"I asked if you knew how your match was going to end tonight." Lanielle repeated with a chuckle.

"Yeah Maria loses." Becky said with a smile, cheerfully.

"Correct. Thus beginning the pattern I have set, you will beat the Diva's one by one, earning your respect and working you way to the top. It is kind of funny Becky, and now I am so glad I did things this way. Vince had asked me why I was pushing your character forward so rapidly when he read the scripts, and I told him with the Diva search stirring up, if you debuted and did not compete every week and win, your character would be a wash up. So he said if I thought it was good then I could do it, and if it didn't get ratings then it was my ass." Lanielle exclaimed with a laugh.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down." Becky assured Lanielle.

"I know, I trust you." Lanielle told Becky who smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah, now just don't get hurt out there. Because if you do, I might actually have to do some work." Brittany stated eliciting laughter from the other two friends.

"Oh..." Lanielle's jaw hung open slightly as she stared towards the entrance of catering. She saw him walk in speaking to his friend about something which had to have been serious considering the look on his face.

"My." Brittany's gaze was led toward the entrance as well; he looked like a fucking god.

"Fuck me." Becky mumbled as she made contact with the man she had only dreamed of meeting. The trio watched the three men enter the room and walk over to the drinks.

"ummm erm mmm, damn." Lanielle couldn't form actual words; she was far too busy admiring her hearts one desire.

"He is just so, so, so. Perfect." Brittany exclaimed looking at his tall build as he drank from a bottle of water.

"I just want him to breath on me. Even if it's a cough I just want him near me." Becky whispered to the girls.

"Yeah… Hmmm" They sighed in unison staring at the three built men by the refreshment table. As if on que, the three WWE superstars looked in their direction, just as smoothly the three WWE new comers looked away and acted as though they were transfixed on their own conversation.

"Shit… Shit… fuck… Do you think they know we were all staring?" Becky mumbled so only the three girls could hear.

"Fuck, I don't know. Wait which one do you guys like it better not be Randy." Brittany murmured back.

"Cody" Becky answered quietly.

"John." Lanielle revealed.

"Good, one for each of us." Brittany said enthusiastically.

"Wait, what makes you think _they_ want _us_?" Becky asked her friend.

"I don't know, hey, we got hired here, this was all of our dreams, what makes you think we can't get a date with a guy we want? I say that we should all just-" Brittany was cut off by two large fists being leaned on the edge of the empty table they were seated at. They all looked up into a set of piercing blue eyes.

"So who are you?" The legend Killer questioned as John and Cody remained by the refreshment stand talking.

"I'm Brittany." Brittany answered doing a fantastic job at curbing her enthusiasm.

"Lanielle." Lanielle mumbled.

"Who?" Randy asked not being able to understand her.

"Lanielle." She repeated more audibly.

"I can't here you sweetie, your gunna have to speak up." Randy said shrugging at her.

"DAMMIT I SAID MY NAME IS LANIELLE!" She screamed loudly annoyed with the superstar already.

"I'm kidding, I heard you the first time." Randy told her with a chuckle as she crossed her arm and scowled as Brittany giggled. After Lanielle glared at Brittany, she looked back at Randy and stopped laughing.

"What's your name princess?" He asked Becky who looked up at him with an annoyed face.

"Becky." She told him clearly.

"Ohhh… So are you guys like rats or something?" Randy asked standing back up to his full height. Brittany's mouth slowly began to open as she watched him stretch his arms. He was wearing track pants and a wife beater with black sneakers. Lanielle elbowed Brittany who then realized her mouth was open.

"Rats?" Lanielle asked unfamiliar with the term.

"Yah know ring rats, like, after the show, you girls can come back to my room and suck my dick. There's enough for everyone to go around." Randy stated nonchalantly with his infamous trademark smirk.

"Are you mentally challenged?" Becky asked him slowly tilting her head to the side. With her one condescending question, she had brought Randy's self-confidence down so low it was on the negative side of the scale. She did not care how big he was in the business, for him to only have known them for twenty seconds and ask them such a dirty question so boldly was as disrespectful as it got.

Brittany's cheeks flared up, her face was beginning to turn pink. She looked down at the table hoping he would not notice the effect that his remark had on her.

"So I take it you don't want to suck my dick then?" Randy asked with a smile.

"We're not ring rats Mr. Orton. We are your colleagues; I am the new writer for the creative team. Becky is a new Diva and she is making her debut tonight… And Brittany is the new on call doctor."

"Couldn't you have told me this like five minutes ago before I made an ass out of myself?" He asked squinting as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Rumor has it that you do that often… Yah know, make an ass out of yourself." Becky replied smartly making Lanielle smirk. Brittany could not speak, she was not only shocked at Randy's insulting derogatory remarks, but she was just in sheer shock that he was speaking to her, to them. She took out her phone and pretended to text one of her friends out of nervousness.

"So I have officially gotten off on the wrong foot with you all then?" Randy asked shifting from foot to foot nervously.

"For me yes." Lanielle answered with a nod.

"Same here. Worst first impression ever." Becky told him truthfully.

"And you Brittany?" He asked happy to remember her name.

Brittany didn't know what to say so she pretended to not be in tune with the conversation. "I'm sorry what?" She asked looking up.

"So you hate me too then?" He asked expectantly.

"Who said that?" She asked with a quizzical expression.

"Is this guy here giving you girl's trouble?" A voice that sounded like pure heaven washed through Becky's ears. Cody Rhodes slapped a hand on Randy's shoulder standing next to him as John walked up along his other side.

Two yes's and one no were said simultaneously. Of course, Brittany said no as Lanielle and Becky said yes. "I thought they were rats." Randy said with a shrug guiltily.

"Why?" John asked finally speaking. Lanielle felt her heart flutter as she tried to stop from staring at him.

"Well, I've never seen any of them before. No diva's are here yet, and they're too pretty to be crew members so I just assumed." Randy was then cut off by Becky chuckling.

"You know what they say about that right? Don't _ASS_ume, because it makes an _ASS_ out of _U_ and _Me_." Becky told him the play on words forcing Cody to let out a laugh.

"I like her sense of humor. Sup, I'm Cody." He said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Becky. Nice to meet you." She replied shaking his hand softly, never wanting to let it go. Their handshake lasted awkwardly as Lanielle tapped her foot against Becky's leg under the table. Becky snapped out of her daze and let his hand go.

"So, what are you fine ladies doing here?" John asked stepping into the conversation as Randy looked around the room stupidly, still recovering from his humiliation.

"Well, as I told Randy shortly ago, I'm the new writer on the creative team." Lanielle answered proudly.

"I'm the new Diva, not from the Diva search, from OVW. I make my debut tonight." Becky answered the current WWE Champion.

"And I'm the new on call doctor. Name's Brittany, nice to meet you." She said shaking his hand. Becky and Lanielle held in their grins, when it came to Randy she was tongue tied, give her anyone else and she was not embarrassed in the least.

"So you girls are all friends? Like you all came together." Cody asked noticing the strong bond between the trio.

"We started together, we stay together." They answered in unison.

"So you guys have formed some Newbie Unity I see? You'll need it; it's hard being new here." Randy finally interjected himself back into the conversation at hand.

"We're big girls, we can handle ourselves." Brittany stated confidently.

"So, what are you ladies doing this evening?" John questioned the trio. They looked at one another and shrugged.

"That sounds _OH_ so interesting. You're in New York, live a little." John pressed the girls.

"I live in New Jersey, right now; we're practically in my back yard." Lanielle said with a chuckle.

"C'mon, maybe it'll be fun." Becky said with an excited smile. "As long as Randy keeps his dick in his pants." She added on making Randy bow his head in shame as Brittany and Lanielle got a good laugh at his expense.

* * *

**_Loved it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	2. High Risk

_**A/N:**__ Okay guys! Don't kill me! I had my final today, and yesterday I was just too tired to update. So I made a tiny error in the last chapter, I said it's present time in the story, and it is. BUT I said that in the past I worked with __**America's most smartest model**__, which just started, so pretend that show has had like four season's kay? Thanks! Now, this chapter is super long, I want to move through this story quickly and progressively. Tell me what you think, and if you find any of the language offensive, well… TOO BAD! It's rated M for a reason. And like I said, if I catch any of you little biting butt munching bastards taking my shit, I'm going to beat you so hard your dead grandma will feel it! I'M GOING TO HIT YOU SO HARD IT'LL KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT YEAR! Alright I want to thanks the incredibles for reviewing: __**ryliegirl, **__**giftiebee, **__**CharlieChaos, **__**FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord**__, and the best for last (since this chaotic story is for her lol) __**x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx..**__ Okay so I'm happy I have the five reviews, I though I would have like two. As for Charlie Chaos, yes I will do that for you. Most definitely just give me a few chapters and I'll have it in there. Okay now, recommended reading, goes to: "__**Her Killer Smile**__" By __**Charlie Chaos**__, and __**"Untitled"**__ By __**Fearisonlyafourletterword**__… Both stories kick ass, and have very good plots… Plus they fall under the OC domination take over for x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx. So read that people! Now, moving on, this chapter is very detailed about the match. I don't like it when people do the whole "she kicked him. And she cried. And then I took half this shit from someone else's story and my writing sucks" lol. Okay also there is a complex move in here. I wanted Becky's in ring ability to be unique, and interesting, not just the usual fighting techniques. It's not far fetched; it's possible if the person's body has been trained to do it. If you guys want to see where I derived the idea from. Go here: and look under hurricanrana types, then click on the springboard elbow off two adjacent ropes. I saw that and loved that move but it still wasn't good enough, which is why I inserted the back flip which transforms into a cork screw and then opens back up into a hurricanrana. Also, (For the idiots, which are NONE of my reviewers but the biters) when someone is describing a move in the ring in a story, it's not happening as slow as your reading it you dumb fucks. So just because you read at the pace of a four year old looking at the letter blocks doesn't mean that everyone else does. I'm going to get you ass clowns hooked on phonics for Christmas. Okay on with the story! READ REVIEW ENJOY! AND DON'T KILL ME FOR THE TIMING! (And it is not short, so it makes up for the wait right)_

_

* * *

_

"Alright, so where are we going to go?" Lanielle asked taking a French manicured hand and running it through her long dark brown hair. John looked into her chestnut brown eyes and sighed.

"How about Webster Hall?" Randy suggested to the girls.

"Are you serious?" Lanielle asked Randy with a chuckle.

"What? What's wrong with Webster Hall?" Randy questioned Lanielle.

"If you want a bunch of screaming girls mauling the three of you all night then be my guest." Lanielle warned the WWE superstars. Becky and Brittany scowled, they could picture it now, they would be in the middle of a moment with Cody/Randy and a screaming fan would jump in between them, forcing the girls to beat their ass into the floor.

"Okay then you pick one "all knowing one." Randy said bowing to Lanielle sarcastically.

"Studio 54." The new WWE writer threw out casually.

"That sounds like an art museum." Randy mumbled with a grudge.

"Yeah well your _face looks_ like an art museum." Lanielle retorted back, Randy eyes flared.

"Listen you little-" Randy was cut off by Brittany throwing up her hands.

"Children, Children calm down. We've all voted and-" Brittany began to speak.

"We didn't vote on anything" Cody interjected.

"Shutup" Brittany replied.

"Heyyy" Becky spoke in his defense.

"Yeah don't tell him to Shutup." Randy added in annoyingly.

"No one asked you, and you can Shutup too." Lanielle defended Brittany.

"TIME OUT!" John said looking like a referee.

"Studio 54, because I want to sign as little autographs as possible tonight. I've got to go get ready for my promo, catch you guys later" John said walking off as Lanielle's eyes followed him out of the room.

"I don't want to sign any autographs." Cody mocked John in a thirteen-year-old girl's voice.

"I've gotta get ready for my promo." Randy imitated John sounding like a thirteen-year-old girl as well. Becky and Brittany began laughing hysterically at the amusement both Randy and Cody were providing them with.

"That's not funny." Lanielle said defending her crush.

"That's not funny." Cody mocked her sounding like a valley girl.

"Stop, I don't sound like that." Lanielle returned.

"Stop I don't sound like that." Randy repeated her in the same voice Cody used.

"Fine, I'm leaving." Lanielle threatened crossing her arms.

"Fine I'm leaving." Cody repeated Lanielle and added in a huff for emphasis afterwards.

"UGH!' Lanielle said annoyed trying to hold in her smirk.

"UGH!" The WWE superstars mocked in unison. Lanielle stood away from the table and left catering with Brittany and Becky still laughing so hard that it hurt.

"You two are awful." Brittany said as Randy took a seat next to her while Cody took a seat next to Becky.

"We know. So are you nervous for your first match?" Cody asked Becky taking her empty water bottle from her hands and aiming it to the garbage can a small distance away from him.

"Yeah, I'm scared I'm going to fuck it up. Were you nervous at your debut?" Becky questioned the Super Star as he shot the bottle which flew across the room and landed in the can. He turned back to her and smirked.

"You mean when this clown here kicked my ass?" Cody said referring to Randy who smirked cockily.

"No, I mean being out in the ring in front of everyone?" She elaborated.

"Yeah. I was nervous, I was very nervous. But I got over it; just make sure you focus on everything that is going on around you so you don't have any fuck ups. Make sure that you don't trip either, that'll throw you off in your match." He advised Becky whose face looked worried.

"If you trip, I'll laugh my ass off." Randy said ready for the amusement ahead of time.

"Fuck you." Becky rebuked rolling her eyes.

"Anytime baby." He said stretching his arms above his head with a yawn.

Becky rolled her eyes again as Brittany and Cody practically burned holes through Randy. It had only been five minutes and Cody had already taken a strong liking to the new Diva next to him.

"Brittany? Hi, my name is Cathy, I am the fetcher. Well, not really, that is not my real job title, I am the crew manager, but Vince calls me the fetcher because, well that is what I do, I fetch people for him. And right now you're being fetched." A pale short stout woman no older than twenty-eight with thick glasses said.

"Aye, Porky, fetch me some bacon." Randy said laughing obnoxiously. Brittany's eyes widened and she slapped his arm.

"Hi Randy." The woman said with a shy smile.

"I think porky likes you." Cody stated just as loudly as Randy had.

"Yeah? Well I have a weight requirement, so uhh get lost." Randy told Cathy. He knew who she was, and he only spoke to her when he needed to, the only other time he acknowledged her was when he was making fun of her weight.

"Oh alright. Becky I'll see you later yeah?" Brittany asked.

"Of course!" Becky told her newfound friend before she left with Cathy.

"You're an asshole." Becky told him with disgust.

"Cody said shit too." Randy said wondering why he was the only one being scolded. At this Becky faltered, it was true, she couldn't get mad at Randy without being mad at Cody as well. Being mad at Cody just was not an option.

"Yeah but after knowing you guys, I can see that you bring out the worst in Cody." Becky excused with a shrug.

"Un- fuckin-believable." Randy said with a smirk getting up from the table and leaving the room.

Becky grinned at the fact that the group of six had dwindled down to five, then four, then three, then just the two of them. "So tell me about yourself." Cody asked studying the gorgeous girl's face.

"Let's see, my name is as you already know Becky, last name Cavello. I am twenty-four. I am from Green Bay Wisconsin; I graduated from college with a degree in journalism. I worked at the city's newspaper. And I was in the indie feds for a year and a half then OVW, and here I am now. Let's see if there is any other useful information you need to know… Oh, I have no children, no STD's, I like to eat, a lot, and I like to have a good time." Becky explained eagerly.

"You sound like one of those dating profiles from the internet." Cody told her in amusement. Becky blushed and looked away.

"It's cute though, I like it. Do you want to know about me? Of course you do. Cody Rhodes, son of Dusty Rhodes, I'm 26 I model occasionally and I intend to be in this business until I take my last breath." He said shortly.

"And you sound like an Abercrombie and bitch type of guy with a tinge of Ric flair at the end… _But it's cute, I like it_." Becky replied smartly.

"You're a feisty one. GENTLEMEN I THINK WE'VE GOT A LIVE ONE!" He said loudly drawing attention from a few crewmembers.

"Shutup!" Becky said giggling and nudging him with her shoulder.

"So, what made you join the WWE?" He asked as his laughter resided.

"I've been watching it since I was a baby." Becky answered truthfully.

"So it's true then, you like me." Cody stated.

Becky's eyes widened 'How does he know? Who told him?' Becky panicked but put on a confused expression. "I beg your pardon?" She replied.

"I mean, if you watch wrestling then, I'm sure you watch me right? Like, you see me and your heart just flutters, and you cannot wipe the schoolgirl grin off your face. You probably even kiss your TV screen when I am on it. I bet you have pictures of me everywhere. I bet you even dream about me, I bet you even hurt yourself getting to your TV when you hear my voice. You probably have every issue of WWE magazine that I have ever been in. And you probably have a shrine of me some where in your closet." He told her jokingly.

'SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Is he a psychic?! What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!' Becky cried out in her head. She smirked just as cockily 'Someone is a little full of themselves aren't they? I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Although the thought of liking you that much is quite revolting, I'm flattered that you are so hopeful that you have my attention." Becky answered him sweetly.

"So you don't like me?" Cody asked slightly shocked.

"I never said that. I said that you are full of yourself." Becky replied with a large smile happy to have turned the tables on the Superstar so quickly.

"That hurts Becky." He said holding his heart.

"You'll get over it." She told him with a shrug.

"Yeah? Are you ready for the club tonight?" He asked turning to face her fully.

Becky tucked her left leg under herself and bent her right knee and rested her chin on top of it. "Honestly? That is the last thing on my mind. All I want right now is to get through my debut with flying colors." Becky told Cody with a sigh.

"I think you'll do well. If your ability in the ring is as quick as your comebacks then you'll do excellent." He said putting a supportive hand on her shoulder.

_(Meanwhile)_

Brittany had been sitting in Vince McMahon's office for the past five minutes waiting for him to come in. Her mind was still on Randy and his rude demeanor. 'Is he like that all the time? He can't be. Nobody can be that mean all the time. Porky, that is so mean to call someone Porky. What if I was fat, would he make fun of me too? He said he would fuck Becky. Didn't he not notice the connection he and I have? Obviously not, we don't have a connection, at least not yet. But tonight maybe we can get a spark together.' She thought dazed.

"Ah, Ms. Chase thanks for waiting for me. Tonight will be your first night on Raw. I just wanted to personally go over some things with you. First off, I'd prefer if you were in two places during the night, in your office or at the gorilla. If someone gets hurt, I want you to be as close as possible. The longer you take to get to them, the bigger chance they have of trying to move and injuring themselves further. Of course, I can't expect you to stay somewhere every night. So I'm giving you this." Vince handed her a silver pager. "All of the WWE staff, minus the talent carries these, quick communication. Along with that procedure, I'm sure you know that here in the WWE we administer random drug tests. The drug tests are never predictable, but you will be administering them. Or rather taking the urine samples from them and sending them to Connecticut so they will be shipped to the lab. It's very important that we protect our talent from these vicious career-ruining drugs and protect the image of our company as well. These tests are taken very seriously; make sure you take them seriously as well. Along with the pager and the drug tests, another topic you need to be covered on is our current talent. Here's a list of every wrestler with a current or previous injury. You must pay attention to these matches, if you see blunt force or any activity that might hurt, or re-injure our talent you must check on them after the match. Good example, for you would be John Cena's pectoral muscle, if you see him over extending you know to check on him later on that evening. You have a lot of talent to look after, but I'm sure you can handle the job. Honestly, I think you're overqualified for this position and I wonder to myself often why you don't have your own private practice, none the less you're a valuable asset to this company and I want to keep you here for as long as possible. Any questions?" Vince asked handing the pager and the talent list to Brittany.

"No, thank you Mr. McMahon, you were very clear in what you just told me, and I now know your expectations, and I assure you that I will exceed them." Brittany said determinedly. She shook his hand and left the office.

_(Later that night)_

It was time for Becky's match and she was so nervous that she felt dizzy. She just got out of hair, makeup and wardrobe. Cody took in her appearance as she walked towards the gorilla and smiled, she was wearing a black lace and silk corset with a black bra underneath adorned with red trimming underneath. She wore a black and red pleated micro mini with fishnets and combat boots. It took her groveling with wardrobe to let her wear the outfit she wanted and they had finally given in. Her hair was styled with a medium size poof in the front which went back into a ponytail tited up by a clip, below that ponytail was another one giving her a serious demeanor. Her make-up- was flawless with dark eye liner, light mascara, a rouge colored eye shadow and a light shade of red lip gloss. "BECKY YOU LOOK AWESOME!" Lanielle exclaimed hugging her friend.

"Yeah, if I wasn't straight I'd so fuck you." Brittany said causing the three girls to giggle.

"Thanks, if I ever become a lesbian I'll remember that." Becky returned with a chuckle.

"Good lucky Becky." Cody told her putting his arm around her.

"I'll need it." She said reluctantly slipping away.

"Oh, and I picked your music for you, I mean, they only had SKA left so I pulled a few strings and got something good." Lanielle said giving her friend a thumbs up.

"Thanks girls, I'll see you out there." Becky said walking up the steel steps as she heard Maria's music die down. Becky walked in between the curtains that separated the backstage and the ramp.

The guitars blasted in her ears and she sighed allowing the stress to leave her body. Apparently, Lanielle had gotten them to play Flyleaf's "Fully Alive" as her entrance theme. She closed her eyes and walked out onto the ramp. She waved at the crowd with a large smile and made her way down the ramp slapping hands with the fans. Earlier in the evening, she had thought that since she was no longer a heel she should try to get a fan base, so why not be friendly during her debut?

"Introducing her opponent, who is making her debut, BECKY CAVELLO!" Lillian announced bringing a nervous wave of energy over the new Diva. Becky continued slapping hands with the fans, she passed the first set of steel steps going around the ring side slapping hands with the fans, the ones ahead of her all holding out their hands eagerly. She made her way back to the front of the ring and slid in, she ran to the right side of the ring and jumped onto the middle of the ropes resting her left foot on the bottom and her right leg bent and resting on the middle as she held onto the top with both hands just in time for the hook of her song to start. She did the same motion for the other two sides of the ring. Maria had been standing in the corner patiently waiting for her music to stop playing. Once her music stopped, Becky jumped back from the ropes and stood across from the ring.

_(Meanwhile)_

Cody, Lanielle, and Brittany all stood at the gorilla watching Becky's debut match. "Hey guys what's going on?" Randy asked walking up in his wrestling gear. Brittany pleaded with her mouth to close.

"It's Becky's debut!" Lanielle stated excitedly.

"Really?" John asked walking up to the group just in time to hear Lanielle's statement.

"Yeah look!" Brittany exclaimed.

_(In the ring)_

The bell was rung and Maria and Becky locked up. To Becky's surprise, she had underestimated Maria's strength. Before being backed into the corner Becky kneed Maria in her side right side, Maria pulled away from Becky only to be assaulted once again by a vicious kick to her right side. Maria grabbed at her throbbing side, Becky didn't waste time, Maria had left her entire left side unprotected. Becky quickly spun 360 degrees to her right as she was coming back around Maria was met with a grueling kick to her left side. Maria didn't know what was going on; she never had an opponent who kicked so much, so hard, so fast. Maria grabbed for her left side leaving the right side of her head unprotected. Becky quickly spun to her left landing a hard leg to the side of Maria's head with a high kick.

_(Meanwhile)_

"HOLY SHIT SHE'S LIKE JACKIE CHAN OR SOMETHING!" Randy said with wide eyes amazed.

"Yeah, that's like some ju jitz su shit." Cody said gawking at the screen.

"Where'd she learn that? I didn't learn that in OVW." John asked Lanielle and Brittany while his attention still remained on the screen.

"She's been kickboxing since she was sixteen." Lanielle told the boys as Brittany watched Maria get beat into the ring.

"Damn, maybe I shouldn't piss her off so much." Randy mumbled having a premonition of Becky kicking him in the nuts.

"She's amazing." Cody spoke softly in a trance as he watched her move through the ring with ease, precision, and accuracy. Lanielle and Brittany shared a look at Cody's statement and smirked at one another.

_(In the Ring)_

Becky had done nothing in the match thus far except kick Maria's ass, literally. She hadn't even broken a sweat and Maria was laying on the canvas. Becky went in for the pin but Maria grabbed the rope. Becky stood up and walked over to the center of the ring, she turned herself sideways so she could see Maria but her body was facing the ring post at the steel steps. Becky could've easily beat the shit out of Maria and stomped on her, but it was her debut, she wanted to exhibit her talents. She wouldn't kick someone when they were already down. She'd wait for them to get up. Surely, enough Maria got up clutching her ribs and turned around, she charged for Becky who surprised her by running away. Yes Becky ran away, she ran away and jumped with her right leg on to the middle rope next to the ring post and bounded off to the side landing her left leg onto the top rope on the other side of the ring post; as soon as her left foot touched the top rope, Becky back flipped off the rope and crossed her arms over her chest hugging herself as she cork screwed to the center of the ring and towards her opponent milliseconds before she reached Maria she opened her arms up for balance and spread her legs, as soon as Becky reached her opponent mid air she gripped her legs around Maria's neck executing a perfect hurricanrana. The crowd went wild at the unseen high-risk maneuver.

"WHAT IN THE SAM HELL WAS THAT?!" J.R. Yelled on the commentary. Maria was breathing heavily with her eyes closed, Becky positioned herself with her back facing Maria's legs; she stood up and bent herself back making a bridge with her body. Placing her hands on Maria's biceps, the ref looked confused when he realized that it counted as a pin. He quickly slid to the canvas and made the three count. Becky stood up with a large grin as the audience raved throughout Madison Square Garden.

"AAAANNNDD THE WINNER ISSSSS BECKY CAVELLOOOO!!!" Lillian shouted as the crowd became louder.

"BECK-E BECK-E BECK-E" They shouted. Becky jumped onto the middle of the ropes and waved at the fans.

_(Backstage)_

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"She did a spring board, but I don't know she didn't bound off the same. She like, I don't know she back flipped into a cork screw before she did the hurricanrana." Cody analyzed as they did a replay of the finisher on the titantron.

"She's going to be the WWE Women's champion." Lanielle stated as the creative muses in her head began turning.

"And she's also going to get someone killed." Brittany stated wearily. The maneuver was such a risk taker, but Becky made it look easy as pie.

"Did you see that pin? That was insane." John said shaking his head.

"Yeah, she's really agile, flexible, and limber. I thought she did kickboxing?" Cody asked confused.

"Yeah she did, but she's been doing gymnastics since she was five years old." Lanielle told the group minus Brittany. Earlier in the day, the girls truly had learned their newfound friend's life stories.

"So that means she can put her legs behind her head right?" Randy asked the perverted question with a sick grin. Cody shot him a glare as Brittany frowned. They both turned to the gorilla just in time to see Becky come back stage. Brittany and Lanielle ran up to her squealing and hugging her tightly.

"YOU WERE AWESOME! OH MY GOODNESS! YOU TOTALLY KICKED ASS! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN DYING TO SEE IN THE WOMEN'S DIVISION FOR YEARS!" Lanielle exclaimed shaking Becky by her shoulders. "You are going to become the next WWE women's champion." Lanielle stated firmly, Becky was spectacular in that ring, she deserved that title.

"Really? Ohhh thank you Lanie!" Becky hugged her friend tightly.

"AND YOU BETTER NOT GET YOURSELF KILLED WITH THAT FLYIE THING YOU DID! I love wrestling and I don't even know what to call it!" Brittany exclaimed not being able to identify the move.

"You didn't trip… You flew." Cody said walking up to her and throwing and arm around her pulling her close to him.

"I did didn't I?" Becky asked with a grin.

"I gotta tell ya Becky, you had some serious hang time there." John admitted messing up her hair.

"Yeah, I mean I've never see agility like that in the ring, and those kicks. Those kicks were some scary shit man, and I could hear them through the mic." Randy told Becky giving her props.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to feel them." Maria Kanellis said walking up and pushing Becky away from Cody.

"Look, I know your new here and all, but incase you didn't get the _memo_, wrestling is _FAKE_! It's not suppose to knock the shit out of you!-" Maria's tirade was cut off by Lanie yanking her away from Becky and forcing her to face her.

"This coming from a Diva search contestant! Hm, What a surprise! Just because Becky is actually dedicated to more than showing off her ass, and all you want to do is prance around in a bikini doesn't mean that Becky should give the fans half ass matches! She gave that match her all, and for someone like you to tear her down because your weak isn't right. Go big, or Go home." Lanielle told her with a stone cold glare.

"Who the fuck are you?" Maria simply asked.

"She's the one who's going to make you hornswoggle's valet." Brittany told Maria bluntly crossing her arms.

"What?" Maria asked.

"You are as stupid as your character aren't you? I'm the new writer." Lanielle told Maria whose mouth fell slightly agape. "And I think you owe Becky here an apology that is if you don't want to be stuck eating the worms out of the Boogeyman's mouth." Lanielle gave her the ultimatum before crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Becky I j-"

"AH AH BUH BUH NOTHING! Kick bricks bitch." Lanielle stated not wanting to here the failed Diva search contestant's voice any longer.

"Thanks." Becky said, she could've handled Maria herself, but it would've caused Brittany actually having to do work tonight after all to help Maria.

"Nobody fucks with my friends." Lanielle stated.

"Damn straight." Brittany added.

"So, now-"Cody was cut off.

"BRILLIANT! BRILLIANT! I MUST SAY MS. CAVELLO THAT WAS BRILLIANT!" Vince McMahon shouted down the corridor walking towards them in his usual power strut.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"Your debut match was the best Diva's match I've seen in such a long time. Where did you learn all of that? We don't teach that in OVW. And I've never seen a pin like that in my life, and you kick harder than Rob Van Dam." Vince elaborated to Becky who blushed furiously.

"Well, I've been taking kick boxing since I was sixteen, and I've been a gymnast since I was five years old." Becky revealed to the chairman.

"Well I must say that you're incredible. And I hope that all of the other Diva's are inspired by your innate talent and in ring ability to push themselves harder during their matches." Vince told Becky who nodded in appreciation of his acknowledgement.

"Thank you so much Mr. McMahon, your compliments motivate all the more." Becky told him humbly.

"Well, I've got to go fire some people, and by the way that pin was very unique. We need some new moves around here like that." Vince began to walk away.

"I HAVE PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!" Becky shouted at the retreating figure.

"AND I'M EAGER TO SEE IT!" Vince replied before going out of earshot.

"Damn Becky, your doing big things and it's only your first night." John exclaimed expressed with the new Diva.

"Yeah, I'm happy it turned out this well." Becky said as she averted her attention to Cody.

"Yeah me too." Cody stated sounding detached from his words and attached to Becky's eyes.

Randy rolled his eyes. "So we are going out then right? To STUDIO 54", He stated loudly.

"Yes Randy, We are!" Lanielle told him.

"Alright, alright, I'm just asking." He replied.

"Alright, so we still have our matches so we're going to go warm up in the locker room, so we will catch you ladies later." John told summarized.

"Sounds good." The three girls said in unison. As Randy walked away, he couldn't resist but slapping Brittany's ass.

Of Course Brittany yelled, the girls walked into the Brittany's office and began chatting about Becky's match, the boys reactions, and their interactions with the boys.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Playing With Fire

(A/N: Hey everyone! I updated finally, it's 2:24 in the morning and I'm keeping up my two bestest here at up (giftiebee and queen Rhodes) up to read it… I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: xXMckenzieXx, dj-ssdd, x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx, broken and beautiful, gurl42069, CharlieChaos, giftiebee, and FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord (BTW I'm in the story by this author it's called "In Her Eyes" Read it love it and love me) and everyone who added my story to your favs and alert big thankyou's! Reccommended reading… Goes too Kennedy2006 with "Karma's Gonna Get You" It's the sequel to Dirty Little Secret, so read the prequel then the sequel. Got it loves? Okay Now, this chapter is super long but oh well. Read, Enjoy, and Love it. BTW I know this chapter contains a lot of rap music, and I know many of you hate that lol, but I listen to like everything and it's a club, so they play rap music. Deal with it. READ REVIEW! BTW as I said it's really early in the morning well the middle of the night, so forgive any errors)

* * *

_(One hour later)_

The time was 10:15pm. Becky, Brittany, and Lanie had managed to steal several plates of food and drinks from catering and haul it back to Brittany's office. They sat on the exam table watching Raw from the live feed TV.

"So…What…Mrrmm mmm tonight." Becky mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"What?" Brittany and Lanie asked in unison. Becky rolled her eyes and swallowed her mouthful of French fries.

"I said what are we wearing tonight?" Becky re-iterated more clearly.

"I brought a cute outfit with me just incase. It's somewhat ironic, I thought to myself, 'It's my first night, who the hell is going to hang out with me?' But now I'm glad I did." Lanie told the girls.

"Well I have all my stuff here; I came straight to the arena when I left the airport." Brittany explained to the girls.

"Me too. I didn't bother going to the hotel to check in." Becky stated.

"I drove here. I live an hour away. So I'm going to have to drive all the way back tonight then up to Newark Airport for our flight tomorrow." Lanie told the girls who frowned. "The bright side of it is that tonight we can take my car to the club and we can leave when we want as opposed to waiting on the guys. I don't trust that Randy." Lanie said shaking her head wearily.

"I don't either, but that doesn't change the fact that I am crushing on him so bad. I would never let him know that though, he's too conceited already, and apparently he's an asshole." Brittany told Lanie who stuffed her face with a turkey sandwich.

"We already established the fact that he is an asshole when he asked us if we would suck his dick, but what factor besides that solidified this for you." Lanielle asked with a chuckle as Becky remembered the awful thing that Randy had done earlier.

"He made… A… Fat joke." Brittany said ashamed at what the Legend Killer had done earlier.

"It figures." Lanielle wrote the issue away as though it were nothing.

"No you don't understand Lanie… It was to the girls face! The crew manager Cathy came looking for me, and she is on the short and hefty side. So Randy shouts out 'Aye porky, get me some bacon!' and the poor thing just stands there and smiles taking the insult! So then, misguided Cody says he thinks porky likes Randy. Then that cocky jerk says 'I have a weight requirement, so get lost!' Can you believe that Lanie? That really does make him an asshole. Before he was just an asshole because he was a pervert, now he's an asshole because he is mean." Becky re-told the story to a shocked Lanie.

"I can't believe he did that?! And to her face! That poor thing must want to slit her wrists after humiliation like that… Britt, you can't possibly tell me you like him after that?... Britt…BRITT!" Lanie yelled at her friend who frowned ashamed.

"Honestly, I would love to say that I don't, but to be truthful, I do. I don't care what he did, I mean I saw it with my own two eyes but I still feel the same about him. I still like him, and some fat joke isn't going to change that." Brittany told the girls. "Level with me here Lanie, if John did something that mean, would you stop liking him? Be honest.." Brittany asked her friend.

"No… Alright I guess your right, but it still doesn't change the fact that Randy has a horrible and cruel sense of humor that at times is completely unbearable." Lanie exclaimed firmly.

"Maybe he's not like that all the time." Brittany reasoned.

"You're joking right?" Becky asked shooting down Brittany's hopes.

"Hey, a girl can dream can't she? So what happened after I left anyways." Brittany asked Becky.

"Well after Randy left, it was just Cody and I. We talked, a lot… And he assumed that I had a crush on him, and I denied it to the very core. He is so much funnier than his character, his sense of humor is entertaining and sweet at the same time." Becky spoke of Cody in a daze.

"At least you got some one on one time with Cody, and at least Randy slapped your ass Britt.. Me, I got nothing. John's too busy with his promos." Lanielle said with a giggle remembering Cody and Randy making fun of John for his busy schedule.

"Well tonight you'll have your chance." Brittany reminded Lanie.

"Yeah, I just hope this goes well… Don't you think it's a little odd though? That they asked us to hang out? I mean out of everyone they could have spent the night with, they asked us." Becky pondered aloud.

"Well Randy did say he thought we were pretty… But then again maybe he still thinks he's getting his dick sucked… If that's what he has in mind he's going to have a rude awakening." Lanielle stated with a chuckle. "Right Britt? I mean, you wouldn't right?" Lanielle asked her friend who stared at her food. "BRITT!" Lanielle shouted with a look of shock.

"Of course I wouldn't" Britt said with a large smile.

"Rightttttt." Becky said earning a chip being thrown at her from Brittany.

"C'mon girls we have to get ready." Lanielle said becoming excited.

"Where are you guys' things?" Brittany asked, hers were with her in the office.

"Mine are in the locker room. Which is one place I haven't stepped foot in all night. Maybe I should of, then I could've met the divas." Becky said regretting isolating herself from her colleagues.

"Wait.. Let's get something straight first. What Diva's can't you girls stand?" Lanielle asked.

"Kelly Kelly." Becky said without hesitation.

"I agree. I can bare anyone else with the exception of Kelly." Brittany agreed.

"Me too, there's just something about her that makes me want to puke." Lanielle concurred. "And my stuff is in my office, and I haven't been in there once either. But I have an excuse I'm in there by myself." Lanielle said with a laugh.

"Alright, well I'm going to go get dressed for tonight, possibly make some friends with the Diva's, and then we'll meet back up here in a half hour?" Becky asked.

"Cool beans" Brittany said throwing her food in the garbage.

"Be back soon!" Lanielle said throwing her plate in the trash as well.

"Alright, see you guys in a bit." Becky replied dumping her French fries in the garbage on her way out as Lanielle followed behind her.

_(30 minutes later)_

Brittany stood in the bathroom in her office and fawned over herself. Her long honey blonde hair was straightened to perfection, her blue eyes were more prominent from her light black eyeliner and bronze metallic eye shadow. She coated her heart shaped lips in a pale pink lip-gloss and smacked them loudly. She gave herself a confident wink before she looked at her outfit. Brittany was wearing a bronze high shine spaghetti strapped halter-top that was open in the front to expose the matching bra before closing down into a v just before her belly button. She wore a pair of dark denim jeans and bronze stilettos to match. She beamed at her appearance and nervously waited for her friends.

"BEAUTY HAS ARRIVED!" Lanielle exclaimed loudly bursting through the door. She threw her purse on the ground in front of her and remained in the doorway to strike a pose. Brittany smiled at her sexy outfit. Lanielle was wearing a fuchsia halter crop top with a plunging neckline leaving her chest exposed until the neckline closed right before her pierced belly button leaving her stomach exposed as also. She gave a spin revealing that her entire back was out as well. She wore white wash denim jeans and black stiletto heels. Her hair had a medium twisted poof in the top which tied into a ponytail which hung over the rest of her long hair softly. Her make-up was barely there fuchsia eye shadow with light eyeliner and clear lip-gloss.

"Wow! _Call the paparazzi_ please!" Brittany said eliciting laughter from her friend.

"Ohh Britt you look awesome! I can't believe this is happening to us! It's like one big dream. We have our dream jobs, and our dream dates, and I'm just so"

"EXCITED!" Becky shouted skipping through the door throwing her luggage on the couch.

"Whoa… No wonder you are a Diva." Lanielle complimented as Becky posed cockily. Becky gave herself a slow twirl as the girls looked at her with large grins.

Becky's long black hair was down and in spiral curls, she wore pale red eye shadow, black mascara, and light eyeliner. Her outfit looked to be something straight out of a diva's photo shoot. Becky was wearing a strapless black lace corset with red strings intertwining themselves down the middle. She wore tight black stretch pants and a brand new pair of all black converses.

"Sexy sexy!" Lanielle exclaimed to Becky who smiled sheepishly.

"I agree." A deep voice exclaimed causing Becky's heart to beat ten times faster than it was before. Becky turned around to see Cody standing behind her in a dark blue silk dress shirt with what appeared to be Pac sun jeans and a matching pair of dark blue vans. Becky smirked trying to hold in her excitement. "So you ladies ready?" He asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah… Good match by the way." Becky said giving him a wink. She picked up her things only to have them taken away from her by Cody.

"Thanks, so are you ladies are driving with me and the guys?" Cody questioned.

"No, we're taking my car." Lanielle informed Cody as Brittney struggled with all of her things.

"Let me get that for you." Randy said walking through the doorway with John in tow.

"Thanks…" Brittany replied shocked with his politeness.

"Do you have any bags Lanie?" John asked as Lanielle's heart fluttered from the sound of her name simply rolling off his lips.

"Nope… I'm driving back home after tonight to get my things together. I didn't bother getting a room because I live an hour away." Lanielle informed the WWE champion.

Randy finally stopped and took a good look at Brittany's attire. "Damn Britt, has anyone told you that your bringin' sexy back?" Randy asked smoothly causing Brittany to burst into a fit of giggles. The girls rolled their eyes and smirked.

"Let's get out of here." John exclaimed as and the group began to file out of the room. As they walked through the arena and towards the exit, they shared a comfortable silence.

"So Becky did you meet any Diva's tonight?" Cody questioned the brunette beauty.

"Nope.. With the exception of Maria, nobody." She answered with a shrug recalling the confrontation.

"Did any of you girls meet any other wrestlers besides us?" John questioned curiously.

"No we stayed in Britt's office the whole time talking." Lanielle answered as Becky and Brittany laughed realizing they spent their entire first night in the same place.

"You can't do that Britt." Randy told her shaking his head.

"Why not?" She asked wondering what he was getting at.

"Because I was looking for your sexy ass all night and I couldn't find you." He told her as she looked away bashfully. Lanielle couldn't help but smirk at the rose red color rising on Brittany's face.

"So since we're meeting you there… Where's your car?" Cody asked Lanielle as they reached the parking lot.

"Right there." Lanielle pointed having gotten a great parking spot for arriving so early.

"Holy"

"Fucking"

"Shit"

The WWE superstars exclaimed as the girls gawked. "What did you say you did again?" John asked turning around after looking at her red 2008 Audi S4

"I'm a writer… I write… For shows… yah know… on TV…" Lanielle stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. She continued to the car and popped the trunk with the remote and unlocked the doors. She got into the car and let the top down. The girls put their bags in the trunk and got in.

"Do you guys know how to get their?" Lanielle asked the Adonis like men.

"Of course we do." Randy answered cockily.

"Okay… See ya there." Lanielle told them with a smile.

"Hope you can keep up." She shouted as they went into what the girls guessed was Randy's rental which was a 2008 Range Rover. Lanielle waited for Randy to start up his car before she sped out of the parking lot. She turned on her radio which had her ipod connected. She put on her favorite play list and stopped at the light outside of the arena.

"Wow… You drive _kinda_ fast Lanie." Britt said from the backseat.

"I know… It's because I'm _kinda_ crazy." Lanielle said before turning up the radio as the light turned green. Shiny Toy Guns blasted through the speakers with "Le Disko."

"You think they can keep up?!" Becky shouted next to Lanielle. The speed that Lanielle was traveling and the wind whipping through the convertible along with the loud music made it impossible for Lanielle to hear Becky.

"WHAT?!" She shouted back.

"CANNNN THEYYYY KEEEEP UPPPP?!!!" Becky shouted.

"I HOPE SO!" Lanielle yelled back.

_Randy's Rental)_

"Where the fuck is this chick going?" Randy asked as he watched Lanielle's Audi change lanes as though they were going out of style.

"You said you knew where you were going." John told his friend with a chuckle.

"And you believed me?! I only said that, so I wouldn't look stupid in front of them. Lanielle and Becky make me feel like a dumbass." Randy admitted as he tried to keep up with the speed demon.

"That's because you _are_ a dumbass." Cody mumbled from the back seat.

"What'd you say Rhodes?" Randy asked glaring at him through the rear view mirror.

"I said you're a dumbass." Cody repeated loudly for his friend as John couldn't help but cough out a laugh.

"Brittany doesn't seem to mind." Randy told him cockily. "It's just something about her.. She's just so fucking hot. Did you see what she was wearing? That's coming off tonight. I've never wanted to fuck a blonde so bad in my life." Randy exclaimed with a large smile.

"I don't get it Randy. You fuck blondes all the time." Cody stated baffled by his friend's mind set.

"It's not because I _want_ to… It's just that it's what happens to be on the menu at that point in time." He answered nonchalantly.

"This girl is way to smart to give it up to you Orton." John said thinking about the new WWE doctor.

"Are you insinuating that having sex with me is a stupid choice?" Randy asked sounding offended.

"_YES_!" Cody and John yelled in unison.

"Why?" HE asked not understanding his friend's reasoning.

"You're an asshole"

"You _hit_ and run"

"You _cum_ and go"

"You_ fuck_ and duck"

"You-"

"ALRIGHT I GET IT I GET IT!" Randy exclaimed cutting his friends off before they ripped him a new asshole. "And the two of you can't sit there and tell me that you don't want to get it in with Lanielle and Becky. They're fuckin' bangin'." Randy said thinking about his conquests friends.

"I actually like Becky. I don't just want to fuck her… Although that would be a nice bonus. I mean she's funny, and sarcastic, gorgeous. She can handle my sense of humor." Cody explained with a shrug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's nice and all but are you gonna fuck her?" Randy asked skipping to what in his opinion the point was.

"Did you _not_ hear anything I just said?" Cody asked with an incredulous look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked not understanding what Cody was referring to.

"Just drop it Orton, you're a lost cause." John told his friend with a chuckle.

"Well what about you? You like Lanielle don't you? The really mean one?" Randy asked John.

"She's not mean… You just manage to piss her off… Every time you're around." John told Randy as Cody laughed at John's statement.

"Well she's mean to me… But it's okay cause she's hot. So are you going to go after that?" Randy asked John elbowing him excitedly.

"You're a fuckin' dumbass." John told his friend honestly.

"Why? How come I'm the only one in this fuckin car with a dick!" Randy asked his friends wondering what was up with their shy personas.

"Your not, but there is more to hanging out then sex." John told Randy honestly.

"Yeah but you use hanging out to _get_ the sex. Look, tonight, it's everyman for himself, because I'm getting laid." Randy confirmed.

(_Lanielle's Audi_)

The girls squealed as soon as the beat dropped. They knew from the harmony at the beginning of the song that followed into the perfect guitar and drum melody that Finger Eleven's "Paralyzer" blasted through the speakers. Becky turned up the volume even more. The girls began singing at the top of their lungs to the song that they raved over.

"Girls, we are going to have an amazing time tonight! No rules, no holds barred right?!" Lanielle said getting herself hyped up.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" Brittany agreed as the hook came back around.

Becky did a solo and sang her heart out. Once it was over Brittany and Lanielle didn't hesitate to join in. The song came to an end as Lanielle pulled into the crowded parking lot of _Studio 54_.

"Why is it so crowded on a Monday night?" Becky asked Lanielle.

"It's New York, this city never sleeps, there's a party every night." Lanielle answered putting her top up and shutting off the car. The three girls stepped out of the low sitting car and stood up. After fixing their clothes Randy's Range Rover pulled up along side them.

"You drive… Like a fucking maniac." Randy told her honestly coming around from the driver's side.

"And you _are _a fucking maniac" Lanielle replied with a kind smile.

"Enough, let's go! I need a drink." Becky said taking Lanielle and Brittany's hands and holding them walking up to the line. Becky stopped at the back o the line and Lanielle continued to pull them to the front.

"Aye, Lanie… Haven't seen you here in a long while" A large man said with a grin.

"Yeah sorry Troy I've been so swamped with work I've been to busy to come through." Lanielle said with a shrug as Troy nodded.

"Understandable… How many of you are there?" He asked holding up his clipboard.

"Six." She said turning around to make sure John, Cody, and Randy were behind them.

"Have fun, but not too much." The security guard said holding back the rope allowing them to enter the loud atmosphere.

"V.I.P?" Lanielle asked John, Randy, and Cody. The three nodded in unison and Lanielle danced her way across the club and over to the bartender. A fairly decent waitress came over and escorted the group up two flights of stares and into a large expensively furnished private room. There was a large glass in front that was tinted on the outside giving the people inside the room the freedom to look down at the guests but not for the guests to look at them.

"Grey goose!" Randy shouted to the waitress on her way out.

"SMIRNOFF VODKA!" Brittany shouted as well.

"Rum and Coke." Lanielle asked politely

"Tequila!" Becky added in.

"So you come here often?" John asked Lanielle who looked at the glass as Becky plopped on the couch and stretched out comfortably.

"With friends." She answered with a nod. After a few moments of awkward silence, the waitress brought their drinks. Becky and Brittany took a few shots to get their adrenaline flowing as Lanielle sipped on a bottle of Smirnoff ice.

"Let's go downstairs!" Lanielle told the girls excitedly.

"Nahh no thanks." Becky automatically denied. She loved to party, she loved to drink, but this place just wasn't her scene.

"I'm down!" Britt said grabbing Lanie's hand.

"You two." Lanielle exclaimed nodding her head toward the door the two left the V.I.P room with Randy and John going behind.

"It always dwindles down to the two of us doesn't it?" Cody asked sliding onto the couch next to Becky.

"I suppose your right." Becky replied sipping her Rum and Coke.

"So why don't you want to go downstairs?" Cody asked throwing an arm around her casually.

'Do it Becky! Do it Becky!' "I like things to be more private…" Becky explained to Cody in a sultry voice. She twisted herself so she was sitting in the nook of his arm and his side. She rubbed her hand across his soft shirt. "Yah know something intimate." Becky looked up into Cody's searing blue eyes with an expressionless face as she spoke ever so softly. "So I like it better if it's….Just the two of us." As Becky spoke, she trailed her fingers up from his chest and to his neck sending chills down Cody's spine. Her index finger caressed the side of his face, almost calling him to her lips. Cody left his inhibitions about the new girl behind as he leaned down and captured her lips in soft passionate kiss.

(_Downstairs)_

Brittany didn't hesitate to grab Randy's hand as soon as they ascended the stairs. "Dollar Bill" by Jermaine Dupri began to play Brittany turned herself around and held one of Randy's hands in her own as she grinded into him. Randy looked over at John and winked as John shook his head. Lanielle wanted to dance so bad and she wanted even more badly for John to ask her.

"Don't you want to dance?" She asked hesitantly over the loud music.

"Uhhh, Nahh it's not … Really my thing…" John said watching as Randy felt Brittany up on the dance floor. "But uh you go have fun." He told her encouragingly.

"You sure?" She asked questioningly.

"Positive." He assured her. Lanielle shrugged and went onto the dance floor as the song was mixed into a different one. Calabria by Enur began to play and Lanielle began dancing by herself, within seconds several guys made that change. John watched as the newly formed Lanielle sandwich swayed to the beat. 'She sure can move' John thought to himself as he sipped on the beer he had just gotten from the bar. Once again, the song was mixed to "She's Like The Wind." By Lumidee.

John's jaw dropped as Lanielle dipped to the floor and came up slow. The truth was he didn't think he'd be able to keep up with her on the dance floor, and John Cena refused to make a fool out of himself for a woman. He watched as Brittany and Randy had slowed down their pace and were in their own world. They weren't grinding with the music's beat. They were grinding to their own.

"I'm thirsty!" Brittany breathed out into Randy's ear over the music.

"What do you want?" He asked as his hands massaged her bare waist.

"Water!" She said making sure to nibble on his ear as she spoke.

"Okay I'll be right back." He promised and walked away. Brittany found Lanielle and the two began dancing to "Give it to me" By Timbaland, Nelly Furtado, and Justin Timberlake.

"Are you having fun?!" Lanielle shouted over the music.

"YAH! RANDY'S SO HOT! I WANT TO FUCK HIM SO BAD!" Brittany shouted earning a mock serious glare from Lanielle as they danced together.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK CODY AND BECKY ARE DOING?!" Lanielle asked her friend.

_(Upstairs.)_

Cody was on top of Becky on the large red sofa. His shirt was long gone, as Becky had taken it a loose a long time ago. His tongue was massaging hers with haste as he struggled to figure out how to get her top off. "Take it off…" He mumbled giving up and moving down to work on her jeans. "Cody…" Becky tried to grasp her dignity which was drifting out of sight ever so quickly. "It's…. mmm..Too.. ahmmm…Soon." She managed to mumble out. "Cody… We … mmm. Have to… Stop." Becky breathed out through her moans.

"I'll stop… When you say stop… and actually mean it." He told her as he began sucking on her neck. Becky kicked off her sneakers just as Cody unbuttoned her jeans. He yanked them off her and as Becky took off her corset. Cody fell back on top of her. "I want you so bad" Cody groaned feeling himself growing tighter and tighter in his pants. He sat up in a kneeling position and began unbuckling his pants.

"Than what are you waiting for?" Becky asked him. It was then Cody realized how pretty she was. He lips were swollen from their rough kisses and her eyes were heavily glazed with lust. She was lying there in front of him in a red strapless bra and a red thong. Her body was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Cody took off his pants and boxers and Becky rolled her eyes in disbelief. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she had never had sex on a first date, and she had never seen someone with such a beautiful, big. Wait big? That's when it dawned on Becky, that this might actually hurt. She watched as Cody took a condom out of his pants pocket and skill fully ripped the wrapper open with his teeth. He spat out the plastic turning Becky on all the more. The WWE superstar slid the condom onto himself and leaned over Becky giving her a for once sweet kiss.

"You ready?" Cody asked Becky not really caring at first until he looked into her eyes and saw a hint of nervousness. Becky shook her said yes hesitantly.

"If you really don't want to Becky, then you don't have to." Cody said being the valiant man that he is but not meaning it. He hoped to god Becky didn't change his mind, because if he did he would definitely have blue balls for the rest of the week.

"No… I want to." Becky reassured him cupping his face in her hands and bringing him in for a hungry kiss. As their kiss continued, Cody slipped his tongue into Becky's mouth who accepted it comfortably, as soon as she was caught up in the kiss Cody slid into Becky. Becky pulled her head away from Cody's and leaned her head into the nook between his neck and his shoulder.

"You okay baby?" Cody asked her in a gentle voice.

At first, Becky didn't reply. Just before Cody began to pull out Becky shook her in consent. "Yeah I'm okay now." She whispered, Cody slowly slid further into the WWE Diva as she held in a moan. It hurt so bad, but it felt so good. After he was completely inside of her, Cody gave Becky time to adjust. He waited a few moments before drawing back, only to slide himself back in shortly after.

"You okay?" He asked again tilting her head towards him.

"Mmm" She responded as her face twisted from the pleasure.

"You feel so good Becky." Cody told her keeping his rhythm slow. Out of all the beautiful women he had ever been with, he felt Becky was the best, the most important, the most special. Becky didn't know what to say so she just pulled him down for a hungry kiss.

(_Downstairs)_

Lanielle had finally gotten John to dance with her as Brittany went off in search for Randy. She found him where he said he would be, at the bar. But he wasn't alone. He was talking to what Brittany classified as a whore in an overly friendly manner. "Where's my drink?" Brittany asked in a snotty tone.

"Oh, sorry Britt I was just-" Randy was cut off by Brittany snatching her glass of water and walking off. He frowned knowing he had unintentionally fucked up. He watched as the nearest guy latched onto Brittany and began grinding with her. He backed her into a pole and started running his hands up and down her sides. Brittany looked over at Randy and gave him a bright smile. 'Two can play that game.' He thought competitively. The legend killer walked onto the dance floor dismissing the girl he had been speaking to prior. He saw a decent looking red head dancing by herself. He reached around grabbing onto the girl's waist and whirling her around. The girl smiled in surprise and delight as Randy yanked her close to him. The girl didn't hesitate to throw her arms around Randy's neck and sway to the sensual beat. Randy tossed a glance Brittany's way. Much to the Legend Killers dismay, Brittany was paying him no mind and appeared to be having an excellent time with the stranger that was currently groping her ass comfortably. Randy's temper flared as he watched the pair dance together, to Randy, they might as well have been dry humping with the way they were going at it. The WWE Superstar continued to glare at Brittany and her newfound friend until he himself had completely stopped dancing. Randy lightly flung the red head off him and stormed over to Brittany and the man who was attempting to give her a motorboat.

"AYE! Get lost." Randy said grabbing the much smaller man by his shirt collar and tossing him aside.

"Hey!..." The man looked up as Randy towered over him and cowered. "Sorry man I didn't mean any trouble." The man said throwing up his hands in defense before scurrying out of sight.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Randy asked turning to Brittany who was leaning up against the pole with one leg bent and resting on it sexily.

"Of course. I'm always happy with myself." She told him with a triumphant smile. "I mean, you were competing with me on who would go the farthest, and I obviously won." Brittany stated cockily as she placed her hand on Randy's silk clad chest and traced her hands down ever so slowly.

"Your playing with fire Britt." Randy said taking her hand in his own and moving in towards her.

"So are you going to burn me?" She challenged with a smirk.

"I don't know if you can handle it." Randy replied in a smug tone.

"Let me be the judge of that." Brittany told the Legend Killer before pulling his face down to hers for a tantalizing kiss.

_(Upstairs)_

"Cody i—i-" Becky couldn't form coherent words let alone think coherent thoughts. Sure, she's had sex plenty of times, but never like this. Never in a place like this, never with a guy this new, never with a guy like Cody. Never a guy as attractive as Cody, as smart as Cody, as sensual as Cody, as sexy as Cody, as good a lover as Cody. Becky couldn't grasp what was going on, the only thing she knew was that Cody was making her feel things she never felt before. Becky could feel herself traveling towards her edge. Cody continued to thrust inside of her at a steady pace. She stared into Cody's intense blue eyes as he stared right back. Cody was silent focusing solely on the pleasure he was feeling from being inside of the WWE Diva. He couldn't look at her anymore, he wanted to hold out for as long as possible, and the innocent lust filled gaze that set on him was going to bring him to his end all too quickly. He tucked his head in the soft nook between Becky's neck and shoulder fighting with himself to hang on longer. He wanted the pleasure he was feeling to last as long as possible. "Mmm" Becky moaned in Cody's ear before suckling on his ear lobe. Cody groaned and immediately picked up his pace. He reached down and wrapped Becky's legs around his waist tighter as his pace quickened even more. The faster Cody went, the louder Becky got. Cody felt himself tittering over the edge as he listened to Becky screaming out his name no longer caring who heard. Becky couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure, the pressure, the pace at which Cody was driving inside of her, and the pulse of Cody's dick was too much for her too take. Becky pulled Cody in for a passionate kiss as she felt her Climax come over her. She shook softly at the intense pleasure in addition to the fact that Cody was still thrusting inside of her. Cody sank into Becky one last time as he felt the waves of his orgasm wash over him. He sighed completely satisfied, he rested his head on Becky's shoulder as the satiated pair caught their breath.

"That was… Amazing." Becky whispered contently as she stroked her fingers through Cody's scalp.

"The feeling is mutual." Cody agreed with Becky as he panted. The WWE superstar began to get up, before he could pull out of and untangle himself from Becky, he was lightly pulled back down.

"Can't we just stay here? Just like this? Just for a little while?" Becky asked Cody not wanting their tryst to end so soon. Cody responded by lying back down on top of Becky and capturing her kips in a sweet kiss.

_(Downstairs)_

At this point in the night, Lanielle figure out that John wasn't too confident in his skills on the dance floor so she began teaching him how to do a simple two stop when ironically Swizz Beats' "My Drink N My Two Step" began to play. "That's it you got it." Lanielle said nodding as she danced with John.

"You don't feel stupid?" He asked with a smirk over the music.

"No why?" She asked confused at his question.

"Teaching a clown like me how to dance" He exclaimed to the writer.

"No, not at all. It's actually fun. I mean, I'm having fun.. With you!" Lanielle shouted over the booming bass of the song.

"That's good!... That your having fun!" John replied as Lanielle nodded in agreement. Baby Huey's "Pop Lock and Drop It" was mixed into the current song and the beat changed. As if it were nothing Lanielle switched up what she was doing and began to do exactly that. John felt a little out of place, 'Was he supposed to do this too?' 'How exactly did this work?' John quickly became nervous as Lanielle looked at him.

"It's okay John… This is a girl's dance." Lanielle assured him.

Randy had been dancing with Brittany when a bleach blonde girl came up and grabbed his hands. Randy began to pull away when Brittany touched his arm "It's okay dance with her I'm thirsty again." Brittany said before going to the bar. She got another cup of water and drank it eagerly. She surveyed the club and saw Lanielle and John dancing and couldn't help but smile wildly. That's when it dawned on her, she hadn't seen Becky all night, or Cody for that matter. The last place she saw them was upstairs. Brittany averted her eyes up to high right wall of the club to the large black windowpane. On the other side was the V.I.P. room they had been in earlier. "I bet myself ten dollars that they fucked." Brittany thought to herself. She asked the bartender for a shot of Tequila. She threw her head back and drank the shot quickly letting the liquid sizzle down her throat. She looked at the dance floor as "Flo-Rida's Low blasted through the club. She searched for Randy and couldn't find him. She quickly became nervous as to where he could've gone off to. She prayed he wasn't in the men's room nailing some chick he had just met. She wanted to be the chick that he had just met that he nailed, not some club rat. Relief washed over her when she saw him being sandwiched by several girls. She smirked as she watched the club rats form a Randy sandwich. Randy looked like he was enjoying himself as well. That's when Brittany caught his eye and he untangled himself from the clothed orgy. He sifted through the crowd making his way over to Brittany. He reached her and smiled.

"Hey you never came back." He stated before plopping down on the bar stool next to her.

"You were having so much fun without me that I couldn't bare to interrupt." Brittany joked swiveling herself so she was facing him.

"Really?' He asked titling his head towards her giving her his trademark smirk.

"Yes Mr. Orton, really." Brittany stated as she saw Randy's gaze divert to someone else. She watched as a barely clad waitress walked by with a tray full of drinks.

Randy saw gold, literally, a decent looking brunette walked by. "She looks like a smut… One big ball of smut." Randy exclaimed to Brittany who tried to see who he was referring to. Her outfit was a string bikini gold metallic top and a gold metallic micro mini skirt. The Legend Killer couldn't help but stare at her well-endowed chest. As the waitress just passed him, Randy tugged on the string at the back of her top causing her entire bikini to come a loose. The waitress yelped and dropped the tray in an attempt to cover her exposed bosom. Randy grabbed his stomach in fits of laughter as the waitress struggled to close up her top. Brittany sat wide eyed with shock at Randy's actions. Her attention was drawn away by whom she guessed was the club manager who began ranting at her in Spanish. "Usted perra estúpida. ¡Le encienden¡Ahora consiga la cogida de mi club!" Brittany gasped at he mangers horrid words. He had just called the waitress a stupid bitch, told her she was fired, and to get out of his club. This only caused Randy to laugh even louder at what he referred to as the "smut's" expense. The poor girl had just been harassed, humiliated, and fired in a matter of seconds. Brittany stood up and stormed away from the bar and out of the club hearing Randy's laughter behind her slowly subside.

"BRITT! BRITT! BRITTANY!" Randy called behind his current interest.

"WHAT RANDY?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Brittany asked impatiently as she tried to hail a taxi to the hotel. She figured she'd just get her things when Lanielle and Becky arrived at the hotel with her luggage.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you trying to leave?" Randy asked taking her hands in his own to stop her from catching a cab.

Brittany snatched her hands away in disgust and folded them across her chest. Randy your behavior just now was vulgar, rude, demeaning, deplorable, and ought nought disgusting!... I don't get it Randy, why are you such an asshole? And for no reason at all? That poor girl didn't do anything to you, yet you chose to take off her top for a quick laugh? How fucked up are you?

"I haven't been an asshole to you Britt. I thought I was treating you really well." Randy exclaimed sounding like a lost child.

Brittany sighed and put a hand on her hip. "It doesn't matter how you treat me Randy, the way you treat other people is awful and I don't want to associate myself with someone who is so cruel.

Randy quickly panicked and rubbed his hands over his perfectly short-gelled hair. "I'm not always like that Britt. I'm just like that when-" At this point Randy faltered, when wasn't Randy an asshole?

"When? When?! When aren't you like this Randy? I haven't known you for very long, but every time I'm with you, you are insulting someone around you. Like that crew manager from earlier, Cathy, you treated her like a pile of shit, and felt no remorse afterwards." Brittany reminded Randy shaking her head with disapproval.

At this, Randy bowed his head as though he were a scolded puppy. "I'm sorry Britt.. I didn't know it bothered you so much. Really, I can be a nice guy." Randy assured Brittany taking her hands in his own once again.

"Mm mm. No, I don't want you to change for me Randy." Brittany said trying to pull her hands out of Randy's soothing touch but he wouldn't allow her.

Randy looked Brittany in the eyes sincerely. "I want to, if the way I act and treat people makes you so sick then I want to." Randy confessed to Brittany.

Brittany looked at Randy for some sort of sign. She was so very confused she didn't know if Randy was changing for her, or changing for her as just a friend, changing for the better, or any of the million other reasons he could be saying these things.

"We'll see Randy. We'll see." Brittany said relaxing her hands into his touch. Randy kissed her delicate petite hands and squeezed them softly.

"Good, now let's go back inside it's cold out here." Randy exclaimed to Brittany who nodded in agreement.

Randy placed his hand on the small of Brittany's back and walked her back to the front door of the club. He held the door open for her as would perfect gentlemen. Brittany chuckled at his show of manners.

_(Upstairs)_

"I think we should get dressed, before everyone comes back up." Becky told Cody reluctantly. Cody obliged and slowly slid away from Becky's arms. He disposed of the condom in the trash and put on his clothes in an awkward silence.

"We have to talk about what this all means Becky." Cody said as he buttoned up his shirt.

Becky sighed as she put on her corset. "I know, but tomorrow is better, tonight I just want to be able to enjoy what happened without anything else weighing it down." Becky answered Cody who nodded in understanding.

_(Downstairs)_

Lanielle and John had finally tired themselves out. They made their way over to the bar and both got bottles of water. They chatted a while longer before they began looking for Brittany and Randy who were talking quietly amongst themselves in a corner. "Hey you guys ready?" Lanielle asked skipping over to them with John in tow.

"Yeah we are." Brittany said as Randy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty wiped out right now." Randy admitted with a laugh. The group of four made their way to the stairs and up into the V.I.P. room to see Cody and Becky on the sofa. Becky was leaning on Cody and they looked to be playing itsy bitsy spider with one another's hands.

"So this is what you two did the whole night? Hold fucking hands?" Randy asked looking at Cody ashamed of him. Cody smirked knowing it was much more than holding hands.

"Pretty much." Becky answered with a shrug holding in her excitement.

"That's sweet. See, not everything is about SEX Randy." Lanielle shot out causing Becky to look away with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that.' Randy said looking at Brittany.

"So now that we've recapped the night, let's go." John said quickly becoming tired.

"Agreed." Brittany stated as Cody helped Becky off the couch. He looked to his left and saw the empty condom wrapper and kicked it under the sofa hastily. The group of six filed out of the large expensively furnished room and down the stairs of the still packed club. They walked out to the parking lot and Randy brought Brittany onto the farther side of his Range Rover away from the group, he leaned Brittany up against his car.

"So we're okay right?" Randy asked with a small smirk as he played with the tips of Brittany's long hair.

"Yeah." Brittany said as though it were obvious. She didn't understand if Randy was concerned about her perception of him because he wanted to be her friend, he wanted to make a good impression, or if he actually cared because he liked her, either way, Brittany was determined to find out.

"Good… Cause I'd hate for there to be any problems between us." Randy said leaning in and placing a soft panty-wetting kiss on Brittany's lips. Before the kiss became anymore-intense Randy pulled away leaving Brittany wanting more. Brittany stood away from the car and walked around to the other side to see Cody and Becky talking.

"See ya at the hotel." Brittany said with a wink. She walked over Lanielle's Audi and opened the door. She slid into the front seat and watched Lanielle and John say goodbye. Lanielle gave John a quick kiss on his cheek and John gave her an innocent wink. Becky finally pulled herself away from Cody. She slid over the trunk of the car and into the back seat of the convertible.

"Do you guys know how to get to the hotel from here?" Lanielle asked the boys.

"NO!" John and Cody yelled in Unison as Randy gave an unsteady yes.

"Okay, I'll make sure you can keep up Randy." Lanielle told him with a chuckle. Lanielle started up her car as the boys got into the range rover and Randy started it up. Jem's "24" Began to play as Lanielle pulled out of the parking lot. She immediately got onto the freeway still weaving in and out of traffic.

"This is what you call letting them keep up?" Becky asked laughing.

"Yeah, Randy thinks he's a badass, so I'm sure he drives like one right?" Lanielle replied as she closed the top of her convertible.

"Did you fuck Cody?" She shot out as soon as the breeze no longer whipped through the car.

"Huh wha?" Becky fumbled over her words at being put on the spot.

"C'mon you can tell us! Tell usss! We just gotta know!" Brittany said reaching into the backseat and shaking Becky's leg.

"Yes…" Becky said with a huge grin on her face.

"How was he?" Lanielle asked nosily.

"AH… Fucking.. Mazing!" Lanielle squealed getting chills up and down her spine. "And it wasn't a quickie either, he took his time, and it felt oh so good. Well not at first, I mean it hurt at first. Don't get me wrong it wasn't my first time but I guess you could say I underestimated him." Becky said with a blush.

"Lucky bitch.. John is like the perfect gentleman. I hate it! I had to drag him out to dance, and he wouldn't kiss me, or touch me in any inappropriate places. I don't get it, am I fat? Ugly? Is there something wrong with me? Are my boobs to big? Is my ass too small? Is my top too sluttish? What? WHAT IS IT?!" Lanielle became worked off and honked her horn at the senior citizen in front of her. "DIDN'T ANYONE TELL YOU THAT OLD PEOPLE AREN'T ALLOWED OUT AFTER 9:00?!" Lanielle yelled as if the old woman could hear her.

"Chill Lanie. John is just one of those guys who likes to take it slow." Brittany assured her friend.

"Well I don't want it slow! I want it fast!" Lanielle exclaimed annoyed as she crossed over three lanes to the exit without stopping.

_(Randy's Range Rover)_

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?! John your bitch is a physco!" Randy exclaimed as he cut off six people to get off at the exit Lanielle had unexpectedly swerved into.

"She's not a bitch, and she's not a physco." John told Randy firmly.

"Well then she's just out of her fuckin mind! She drives like a maniac!" Randy told John as they swerved onto the ramp.

"It's true John. You can't deny that." Cody agreed.

"She's just so intimidating. I mean I never felt so self conscious around a girl before." John revealed to his friends. "You ever like a girl that you thought was cooler than you? Like out of your league. So you try to catch her eye without making a fool out of yourself?" John asked thinking about his laid-back demeanor that night.

"No… I've never not gotten a girl I wanted." Randy admitted truthfully with a shrug. John rolled his eyes at his friend's arrogance.

"I'm with ya man, continue." Cody said leveling with John.

"So Lanielle is down to earth right? But she just seems so out of my reach. Like, we all know I don't dance, it's just something that I, don't do. I just don't do it. I can sit in a bar all night, put me in a club and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. And I was put in a club tonight and I didn't know what the fuck I was doing. Lanielle was actually teaching me how to dance, like really dance you guys. And I felt like an idiot. When I'm around her, I feel like an idiot. And yeah, I may be THE John Cena, I may be rich, and famous, and a celebrity but when I'm with Lanie it's like that all flies out the window. Like I'm a nobody. I just don't know how to get that connection with her, I don't feel like I'm on her level." John explained.

"You need to bring her somewhere that you are the most comfortable. Where you know everything that's going on. Some place where you are boss. Somewhere that she knows nothing about anything. Then she will be looking to you for answers and guidance, and she will see that you have something to offer other than not being able to dance." Randy suggested.

"I guess, but how do I know what she doesn't know about?" John inquired.

"Maybe you should ask her?" Cody offered.

"No dumbass, he can't ask her. Baseball… I bet you fifty fucking dollars she doesn't know shit about baseball, football, or hockey. Take her to a game, and she'll be like "Oh John, what's that mean? Oh, John is he hurt? Oh, John are we winning? Oh John what's a penalty?" Randy mocked the voice of a bimbo as an impression of Lanie.

"I guess that'll work. And she doesn't sound like that." John defended trying not to laugh at Randy's impression of Lanielle.

_(The Double Tree Hotel)_

Lanielle pulled up to the front of the hotel as her friends got out of her car and gathered their luggage out of the trunk.

"Quick let's exchange numbers!" Becky exclaimed realizing that they had not gotten one another's phone numbers. The three new friends exchanged numbers and had a group hug just as the guys pulled up behind them.

"Bye girls, I'll see you tomorrow morning at the airport." Lanielle said waving.

"BYE BOYS!" Lanielle shouted before speeding off and out of the parking lot of the hotel.

"I am whipped." Cody said helping Becky with her luggage.

"Yeah so am I." Randy added taking Brittany's entire luggage into the hotel. Randy dropped the luggage off at the door." Hang on let me go park my rental" He told her before jogging outside and pulling off to the parking garage. Cody, John, Brittany, and Becky all waited by the lobby doors for Randy. After about five minutes, her returned and they made their way over to the front desk. Brittany and Becky were well aware that they would be booking their room independently, but after tonight, all of their rooming arrangements and bills would be covered by the WWE. The girls booked a room together and the group stepped onto the elevator.

"What time is our flight tomorrow?" John asked scratching his head sleepily.

"8 Am. We have to be there by six thirty." Brittany answered astutely.

"Fuck." Randy said as the doors on the elevator chimed. John headed straight to his room and split off from the group.

Cody and Randy walked Brittany and Becky to their rooms. They stopped at the door in an awkward silence.

"Let me get your number, so we can go to the airport together." Randy told Brittany touching her shoulder and taking out his cell phone. Becky went into the room with Cody following closely behind her.

"I'll see you in the morning alright?" Cody said touching Becky's face. "Why are you so down?" He asked tilting her head up by her chin.

"I'm just scared of what you'll say in the morning." Becky explained to Cody shyly.

"Hey… Hey…Look at me" Cody said bringing Becky's face back up to his own. "I like you. I really like you, I tried to tell you that earlier but you didn't want to discuss it, so I figured I'd give you space. We can talk about it in the morning, but just know that I like you." Cody spoke with such sincerity that Becky's heart filled with joy.

"Okay… For the record.. I like you too." Becky said standing on her tippy toes and giving Cody a passionate kiss. They broke apart just before Brittany came into the room, her lips slightly swollen from the bruising kiss goodnight that she and Randy had just shared.

"Bye Cody." Brittany spoke in a singsong tone holding back her grin.

"Bye Britt." Cody said with a chuckle. After Cody left, the girls jumped on their respective beds and squealed.

"Okay, seriously, let's go to sleep." Becky said after draining the last little bit of energy she had left.

"I agree." Brittany said falling onto the comfortable bed.

* * *

**_LOVED IT HATED IT? WAS IT STUPID? BORING? WHAT?!_**


	4. The Mile High Club

_(A/N: Hey everyone I have an update for all of you! It's not much, but it's enough. I'm sure all of you have heard about the RKO baby news, I threw up on the sidewalk when I heard, and then once again when I got home… I'm distraught so accept the update for what it is. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **giftiebee, x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx, dj-ssdd, FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord, gurl42069, broken and beautiful, CharlieChaos**. I also want to thank everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts! I really appreciate it!!! Recommended goes to **x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx,** for her new story **"They Like Me, They really Like Me"** It's very funny, it made me laugh at this troubling time in my life… Alright, This chapter contains very mature and adult SEXUAL content. So I just capitalized that, and if any of you retards read it and complain I'll flip the fuck out because I just told you it's going to have sex in it, and it's rated M… Btw, the next person that bites our shit is getting fucking embarrassed as hell on here. Meaning, we will put your name in the author's note for all to see and read. And possibly myspace, so watch it whore bags. Read Review Enjoy.)_

* * *

_(The next morning)_

John was already showered, dressed, and ready to go. Cody had just finished packing his bags and they pulled their luggage to the door of their hotel room suite. John opened the door to see Randy Orton waiting outside with his luggage. The scowl on his face was impossible to ignore. "What's up your ass?" John asked Randy who frowned.

"I didn't get laid." He exclaimed with a huff.

"We told you man, we told you that girl was too smart to fuck you. Especially on the first night." Cody told his friend shaking his head.

"Whatever. Look I texted her this morning, she and Becky are already downstairs and waiting for us to get to the airport." Randy told his friends as they walked to the elevator.

"So did you have fun playing with yourself last night Randy?" John joked with his friend.

"Fuck you." Randy spat as the elevator doors chimed. Cody and John stepped onto the elevator laughing hysterically at Randy's expense. The elevator opened back up moments later in the lobby. Randy, Cody, and John walked out dragging their luggage behind them. They looked to their left and saw Becky relaxing on a large sofa reading a magazine. She was wearing a gray tank top with matching gray up the ass cargo shorts with gray flip-flops. Her hair was up in a cute messy bun and she had on minimal make-up. Cody thought she looked beautiful. She was reading a magazine intently as Brittany sat next to her reading her own. Brittany wore a white tank top with a white denim mini skirt and white flip-flops. Her honey blonde hair was straightened and hung over her shoulders gracefully, and she wore no make-up.

John sighed, anticipating seeing Lanie at the airport. He walked over to the concierge as Randy and Cody tore their eyes away and followed suit. After checking out of the hotel, the guys went over to the girls.

Randy put his things down and pulled Brittany up off the sofa and into a tight hug. He just needed to feel her close to him again, and he would be happy. Cody took Becky's magazine away and put his hands on either side of the sofa around her head. He pressed his forehead to hers and stared into her eyes. His face was the epitome of seriousness, until Becky slowly reached up and tickled his neck. Cody flinched away and kissed her forehead before smirking at her.

"I'm going to go pull my rental around." Randy said reluctantly pulling away from Brittany.

"So you ladies ready for this long flight?" John asked keeping their next destination (Boston) in mind.

"I was born ready." Brittany said in a chipper tone.

"I suppose, but that's home for you, so aren't you excited?" Becky inquired.

"Of course I am; I love any chance I get to spend with my family. I don't see them so much now though, because I live in Tampa." John explained to the girls who nodded in understanding.

"Let's pull this stuff by the door, so we can see when Orton pulls up." Cody suggested. He took all of Becky's bags along with his own; John did the same for Brittany. Once Randy pulled up the group loaded their luggage in the car. John sat up front with Randy, Becky and Brittany sat next to one another in the back and Cody sat on the end next to Becky. After the thirty minute ride to the airport, the group finally arrived. The first stop they made was the car return. Randy returned his rental while Becky texted Lanielle.

_Becky: Hey, where are you?_

_Lanielle: Right behind you_

Becky turned around and saw Lanielle waltzing up to her with her luggage rolling smoothly in tow. John turned around and sucked in a breath as he watched the beautiful girl converse with her friends. Lanielle wore a pink and white Hollister zip up jacket that hung open loosely. Underneath was a pink tank top and Lanielle wore white cotton ass shorts with her all white new balance sneakers. Her long dark brown hair was flawless and hung down past her shoulders and stopped at the middle of her back. She wore minimal make-up if any. Her sunglasses were sitting stylishly on top of her head and her smile was what made her shine. John walked over and put his arm around her, Lanielle turned to him and smiled brightly. "HEY YOU!" She said and hugged him much to his surprise. John hugged her back as Randy came up ready to go to the security.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd miss the flight." Randy kidded with Lanielle who rolled her eyes and flipped him off. Touchy touchy." He teased her as she scoffed.

"It's early; I'm tired, fuck off Orton." Lanielle exclaimed with a lighthearted attitude. Randy had a sexual comeback but held his tongue. He told Brittany he would stop the rude comments and disrespectful sexual innuendos. The group of six went through security check without a problem. The boys signed a few autographs without hesitation while the girls waited aside patiently. Finally, they reached the gate at which their plane would be departing,they plopped in a row of chairs by the window.

"Is this first class?" Brittany inquired.

"Do they have food?" Becky questioned.

"Is the food good?" Lanielle added.

The girls questioned the guys curiously.

"No…" Randy answered Brittany with a sigh.

"No…" Cody replied to Becky with a yawn.

"And No…" John told Lanielle as he stretched.

"What about those super long flights? Like to Tokyo, and Europe?" Becky asked.

"Then it's a yes, a yes, and a yes. To all of your questions, but it's not so it's a no." John answered knowingly. The entire group slowly dozed in and out of sleep over the next forty-five minutes until the plane arrived. They heard the gate being called, that is when they opened their eyes and saw the entire Raw Roster around them filing through the doors to the plane. Becky still had not met her fellow Diva's. Lanielle still had not become acquainted with her new colleagues, and Brittany still had not been formerly introduced to her new patients. Either way, the girls filed onto the plane and looked at their tickets. They were all spread out as far as possible. Randy followed Brittany over to her seat and ever so kindly asked the middle aged many to please switch seats with him. John did the same with Lanielle, as Cody did with Becky.

_(Thirty minutes into the flight)_

Randy had been conversing with Brittany lightly so far. After telling a funny joke, Randy places his hand on Brittany's thigh as she shakes with laughter. Once her laughter subsided, Randy kept his hand on her thigh and conversed with her as though it wasn't there. The Lady Killer slowly and subtly stroked his hand over her upper thigh gently. Brittany pretended not to notice, or rather care, because in truth, she did not, in fact she liked it. Once their conversation dissipated down into nothing Randy took her by her chin and tilted her head towards his. He leaned his head down slowly and ran his tongue across Brittany's bottom lip. As though he was just getting a taste of what he would be getting later. He nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth as Brittany figuratively melted in his hands. Randy reached his hand up and turned off the overhead light in their two-seater row. It was then that Randy was happy he had made Brittany sit by the window. He could have free reign over her without prying eyes. The Legend Killer planted a few passionate kisses on Brittany's lips, all the while stroking her thigh ever so lightly. Randy slipped his tongue into Brittany's mouth. Brittany sighed and brought her hand up to the back of Randy's short hair to stroke her fingers through it. Their tongues did a delicious dance together as Randy's hand adventured to Brittany's other thigh. The two came up for air as Randy stared in her eyes with a look of pure unadulterated lust on his face. He dipped his head back down to hers and captured her lips in a kiss once again. His hand traveled under her tank top, Randy's fingers fiddled along her stomach lightly. Brittany held in a giggle from the soft tender touches Randy was making to her body. Brittany fell into Randy slightly closer as they continued to massage one another's tongues. Randy's hand became more adventurous when it traveled up to Brittany's Victoria Secret pink lace bra. He groped the clothed breast softly making sure Brittany wouldn't become overwhelmed and push him away. Soon, Randy tucked his hand under her bra and massaged her breast softly. Brittany's response was moaning rather loudly into Randy's mouth.

As Randy groped and massaged her chest. He pulled away from her lips and began kissing his way down to her neck. It was there that Randy sucked, nibbled, nipped, and kissed Brittany's neck in one area. By the time he was through, that entire area of Brittany's neck had turned into a hickey. Brittany became very bold when she drew her hand down from Randy's hair and to his chest. Her fingers danced down his abs before reaching the uncomfortable bulge in his pants. She massaged Randy through his pants softly. "Don't tease me baby" Randy exclaimed taking Brittany's hand and closing it in his own.

"I'm not." Brittany answered untangling her hand from Randy's and bringing it back to his source of tension. She pulled him back in for a heated kiss.

"Let's go." Randy said pulling away from Brittany.

"Go where?" Brittany asked baffled.

"To the bathroom." Replied before kissing her again so excellently that it left her crying for more. Brittany could feel herself yearning for Randy to do everything that he always talks about doing. She wanted him; she wanted him right then, even if it was on a plane in the middle of a flight. Randy got up first and walked through the isles until he reached the small hallway for the bathroom. He knocked on the door, when he received no answer he opened the door and nodded for Brittany to get up and follow suite. Brittany nervously got up and traveled towards the bathroom. She could've sworn that the entire plane knew what they were up to. Before she could even close the door, Brittany was slammed up against the wall only to have her top slid over her head hastily. This would be her first time with Randy, her first time… And she was loosing it in a fucking plane bathroom. 'Fuck it' Brittany thought and began working on getting Randy's pants a loose. Randy expertly unhooked the bra that Brittany was wearing and flung it to the side. The legend killer dipped his head to Brittany's C cup breasts and took one nipple in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it until he got the two reactions he wanted. One hearing the moaning come from Brittany's throat grow louder and two her nipple growing hard. Brittany rubbed Randy's head as he gave her unbelievable pleasure without doing anything. Once he was done Randy gave Brittany's other breast the same attention.

"Randy Please." Brittany murmured wanting him to desperately cut the four play short. Randy didn't object, he was hard as a rock and it was beginning to get painful. The legend killer hurriedly finished what Brittany started and took his pants down. He slid his boxers down partially not bothering to step out of his clothes. He reached into his pants pocket and took out his wallet. He took out a condom and ripped it open with his teeth. He quickly rolled it on, in one swift motion, Brittany found herself sitting on the small sink with her back pressed flush up against the mirror. Randy didn't bother hiking up her skirt, because it was so short it didn't need to be risen. He went to enter her when he was stopped. He forgot to take off her panties. Randy reached under her skirt as Brittany giggled at the obstacle. An aggravated Orton reached under her mini skirt and ripped off the lace thong she was wearing. Brittany looked at her torn panties on the floor with wide eyes. She looked at Randy to see him positioning himself at her entrance. She thought he would give her a warning, or ask her when she was ready, Brittany was given neither. The next thing she knew, the Legend Killer was squeezing himself inside of her. Brittany bit her lip so hard that it bled. The pain she was feeling was excruciating. It wasn't her first time, but she wasn't used to someone as big as Randy. So it would take more than "_A little" _getting used to. Brittany whimpered and wrapped her arms around Randy's broad back tightly.

"Ready?" Randy asks Brittany dying to move inside of her.

'_Now you ask me, you stupid motherfucker'_ Brittany thought to herself. "Yeah…" She mumbled in his ear. Randy slowly slid himself in and out of Brittany. The more he moved, the less it hurt. Randy drove into her at a slow pace until all of Brittany's pain had resided. "I've wanted to do this since I met you." Randy told Brittany as he stared into her eyes and pumped in and out of her.

"Really?" Brittany asked trying to focus on what he was saying but found it nearly impossible.

"Ohhh … yeah." Randy replied stifling a groan.

"Mmmm Randy, harder." Brittany moaned feeling ready to take more. _Big mistake. _

Randy lifted Brittany up by her ass. "Wrap your legs around me Britt." He ordered her in a deep tone. Brittany found his take control demeanor a turn on, the naïve girl did as she was told only to have her back slammed into the edge of the sink. Randy put the weight of his upper body on Brittany's torso pinning her down to the sink. Her head was pressed up against the mirror. Randy grabbed Brittany's hips and thrusted into her at a painstakingly rough rate. The pressure on her back was excruciating, but the pleasure between her legs was immense.

"Ahh, ahh Randy." Brittany cried out loudly.

"Shh shh." Randy reminded Brittany of where they were and that they had to be quiet. Randy began pumping in and out of Brittany even more quickly until her head was hitting the mirror. Randy shifted them away from the mirror so now Brittany's head was hitting the faucet. At this point, Brittany couldn't feel the pain only pleasure.

"Is this hard enough Brittany?" Randy asked feeling her walls begin to tighten around him

_(Meanwhile)_

"Listen Cody, about last night. I wasn't lying when I said I like you, and I know you said you like me as well. But I just don't want you to feel obligated to hang around me just because we had sex. I don't want to be an obligation I want to be someone you are around and with because you choose to be, not because you have to be." Becky told Cody honestly. Cody sighed and took her hand in his own.

"I'm going to be honest with you Becky. Normally after I sleep with a girl, I just see her as a good friend after that, nothing more. But with you I want more, not just physically, I mean everything. I like talking to you, I like laughing with you and making you laugh, I like hanging out with you, and I like just being near you. And last night was just, last night was just incredible. And I want to be able to do that again, and again and again, but not because I only want sex from you, it's because I want to be in an actual relationship with you. I mean you don't have to say yes right now, you can think about it and decide then." Cody told Becky with a shrug.

"Yes… I don't need to think about it, I want to give things a shot between us Cody." Becky told him truthfully before Cody leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_(Elsewhere on the plane)_

John and Lanielle had spent a good proportion of the plane ride chatting and getting to know one another. They talked about family life, friends, hopes, dream aspirations, and every other thing that Lanielle didn't give a damn about. All she wanted was for John to fuck her, kiss her, and touch her, something other than just talking. She felt like telling him, the cliché line "Just shut up and kiss me." But she refused to come across as desperate.

"So I was thinking maybe when we get to Boston, we can go to a baseball game together. I mean, I think we would have a good time." John suggested nonchalantly.

"You mean, like a date?" Lanielle asked with her eyebrows scrunching and a quizzical expression washing over her face.

"Uhh …Yeah a date." John confirmed praying that she wouldn't hit the reject button.

"That sounds awesome John! But I have to forewarn you now, I know nothing about baseball." Lanielle revealed to the WWE champion.

"Don't worry, I'll fill you in." John assured Lanielle smiling to himself giddily.

"Sounds like a plan." Lanielle exclaimed with a genuine smile. 'FINAL FUCKING LY! How long does it take this motherfucker to ask a girl out? Sheesh, I was beginning to wonder whether or not he was straight.' Lanielle thought to herself with a chuckle.

_(The bathroom)_

Drops of perspiration were dripping off Randy's well-toned body and onto Brittany's stomach and chest. The legend killer leaned his head back as the sensations he was feeling became all too much. Brittany was trying to focus on the pleasure she was feeling and not the knot forming on the back of her head. Randy pulled her up flush against him as he continued to thrust inside of her. The new angle threw Brittany over the edge, before she let out a scream she bit into Randy's shoulder tightly. The pain intensified Randy's pleasure and he grabbed Brittany's shoulders pumping inside of her harder than before, Randy pressed his forehead into her shoulder as the waves of his climax spiraled forward. Brittany felt like a soft food section in the grocery store. Her head felt like it was pudding, her intimate area felt like yogurt, and her legs felt like jello. Randy pulled away from her as soon as his climax subsided. He threw the condom off and into the trash. He cleaned himself off and wiped his forehead with tissues as Brittany sat on the sink catching her breath. Randy picked Brittany up and sat her on the ground. Brittany thought he was going to help her get dressed; all Randy wanted to do was wash his hands. Brittany frowned but held in her annoyance as she began getting dressed.' What should I expect? We barely know each other, he doesn't even like me. He probably just wanted a quickie. But then again, besides for the humiliation factor, I don't regret what we just did.' Brittany thought to herself.

After Randy washed his hands, he turned back to Brittany and gave her a small peck on her lips. "See ya out there sexy" Randy spoke in his normal sexy tone before winking at Brittany. The legend killer left the bathroom leaving Brittany to pick up her ruined shredded underwear. "Great just fucking great, now I'm going to walk around for the rest of the morning without fucking panties. Fucking Orton." Brittany tried pulling down her mini skirt as far as possible, it was useless. She washed her hands, touched up her hair and left the tiny bathroom rubbing her head the entire way back to her seat.

_(Meanwhile)_

It was after their pronounced feelings for each other that Cody began a blissful make out session with his brand new girlfriend. Their make out session escalated into full-blown four play. Becky was shocked at Cody's boldness in the area of intimacy, for some reason she pictured him as bashful. Luckily, just about everyone on the flight was sleeping so they didn't take notice of the shuffling going on in the two seats near them. Becky moaned into Cody's mouth as he stroked her through her thin cargo shorts. Becky's tongue traced the roof of Cody's mouth bringing an aching sensation to his nerve endings. He never experienced that, a girl tickling the roof of his mouth. As Cody groped her breast and massaged her through her flimsy shorts, Becky couldn't help but elicit a moan. Becky stroked her soft fingertips up and down the sides of his neck slowly as they continued their clothed exploration of each other's bodies.

"Becky… baby, let's go to the bathroom." Cody spoke softly between their kisses. It didn't take Becky long to catch on to what he was saying.

"I'll go first." Becky said readjusting her clothes before getting up, walking into the isle and making her way to the bathroom. Once inside Becky stripped herself down until she was in her strapless blue lace bra and matching thong. Cody rapped lightly on the door. Becky cracked it open making sure it was him; she opened the door wider and let her boyfriend into the tiny space. She looked at him strangely because he had his hoodie placed in front of him. She glared at it awkwardly. Cody smirked and moved the hoodie to reveal the tension in his Pac sun jeans that Becky had caused him to have only moments ago. "I think we can remedy this." Becky said stepping into Cody's arms kissing him softly. Cody was smoother than Becky thought, because when she stepped away from Cody her bra was being unhooked. "I love these." Cody mumbled through their hasty kisses.

"And I love this." Becky replied in a sultry tone as she unbuckled the studded belt Cody wore before unbuttoning his jeans. He reached into his back pocket taking out his wallet and pulling out a condom. Becky tried getting Cody's shirt off and finally succeeded with his assistance. As Cody kissed, stroked, and massaged Becky. The new WWE Diva hooked her fingers into his boxers and pulled them down past his hips, and her favorite part of his anatomy. Becky lightly stroked Cody, he couldn't take it anymore. He began putting the condom on while Becky slipped out of her thong. Before she even had time to continue kissing him, Cody had hoisted her up and she instinctively wrapped her arms and legs around him. Cody slammed her up against the door and slid her down a few inches lower. He stared into his girlfriend's eyes as he aligned himself up with her perfectly. He slowly slid into her and Becky bit her lip at the sensation. The sight of her eyes glazed and biting her lip turned Cody on even more.

"You okay?" Cody asked sincerely as he gave his girlfriend time to adjust.

"mmhmm" Becky murmured opening her heavily lidded eyes and kissing him passionately. Cody thrusted into her never breaking eye contact with her; that's what turned Cody on most during sex with Becky. Seeing the look on her face as he pumped inside of her; seeing the look on her face as the two of them became as close as physically possibly. Becky looked into her boyfriend's eyes and loved the silence. She loved the intensity of the silence, the intensity of him focusing solely on two things, him moving inside of her, and him looking into her eyes while he is doing it. Becky was certain that the entire plane knew what was going on, because Cody was holding her up to the door as they did the taboo. Every so often the door would thump just a little harder than usual depending on Cody's pace. Becky thought she would be too humiliated to leave the bathroom, but at this point in time, she didn't give a flying _fuck_. All she wanted was too _fuck_, and she only wanted to _fuck_ Cody.

_(Meanwhile)_

Brittany waited, and waited, and waited. After waiting, Brittany waited some more. She waited for some sort of cuddle time with Randy. Him possibly wrapping an arm around her. Maybe letting her lean on his shoulder. But she got neither, not even a fucking handhold. All she got was Randy watching ESPN on the back of the headrest of the seat in front of him. Brittany would kill herself before she looked clingy, so she sat. And waited, and continued to wait. "Uhh Britt?" Randy asked turning to her.

"Yeah?" Britt asked sounding like a hopeful child.

"Could you ask the flight attendant to get me another Pepsi? Thanks." Randy asked. When they had returned to their seats, Randy had taken the window seat leaving Brittany on the outside to flag down isle side service for the Legend Killer. Brittany rolled her eyes and scowled. Here she was, on a fucking plane ride, with no fucking panties, in a mini skirt, she was hungry, tired, annoyed, and overly satiated. And all the guy next to her could think to say was "get me a Pepsi?" Fuck that! Ironically, she still thought he was god's gift to women and she did exactly as he asked. After ordering him a soda, Brittany continued to wait, 'Hey maybe he'd be generous and offer me a sip, sure I can get my own but maybe he might just ask out of kindness' Brittany thought to herself moments before randy guzzled down the rest of his soda and sat it on the tray and off to the side.

_ATTENTION PASSENGERS, THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING. WE WILL BE LANDING IN BOSTON MASSACHUSETTS IN APPROXIMATELY TWENTY MINUTES. PLEASE GIVE THE FLIGHT ATTENDANTS ALL OF YOUR FOOD AND GARBAGE, CLOSE YOUR TRAYS AND RETURN YOUR SEATS TO THEIR UPRIGHT POSTION AND FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS. _

_(The Bathroom)_

As if on que, Cody and Becky reached their climax together. They scrambled to put on their clothes, although Becky's looked twisted, she managed to get them all on. The pair scurried out of the bathroom to be hit with disapproving eyes. Becky put her head down and rushed back to her seat, with Cody taking his time in tow. The couple buckled up and Cody took her hand in his own, kissed the back of it, and dozed off as the plane prepared to land.

_(Brittany And Randy's row)_

The passengers followed the captain's orders and they watched the maps on the headrest as the plane began to descend. Brittany hated flying, absolutely hated it. She gripped her armrests and squeezed her eyes shut. She counted down from one hundred silently, by the time she reached ninety-two; she felt a hand cover her own, only to be lifted up and kissed on her palm. She looked over at Randy and her heart fluttered at the genuine look of concern on his face. "Are you okay Britt?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just have the jitters." Brittany admitted to Randy feeling slightly childish.

"You'll be okay… Just think of what we just did. That'll take your thought off of the landing and move them on to happier things." Randy spoke cockily causing Brittany to giggle sheepishly.

_(Elsewhere on the plane)_

"Finally, this flight is fucking over, sheesh. I hate planes, they are so uncomfortable, and airports are so insane." Lanielle voiced as she shifted under her seatbelt uncomfortably.

"Yeah I agree. Especially when you're as big as me, this shit gets pretty intense." John agreed, his comment eliciting laughter from Lanielle.

"Awww pwoor bwaby." She cooed jokingly

"Yeah, poor me." John told her taking a stretch.

"This game should be fun; I've never once been to a baseball game. Ever." Lanielle admitted to John.

"You haven't lived. It's okay, I got you." John spoke smoothly as the plane ascended upon the runway.

"I'm sure you do John, i'm sure you do." Lanielle replied with a sexy tone.

* * *

**_Love it?! HATE IT?! REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	5. Tassels and Hassles

_(A/n: Hey everyone! I finally updated, I want to say Merry Christmas to you all, and this chappie is a xmas gift for giftie, queenrhodes, and Charlie! Thank you to everyone who reviewed: __dj-ssdd, __giftiebee, __broken and beautiful, __gurl42069, __CharlieChaos, __FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord, __x3BiggestCodyRhodesFanEverx.__ I also want to thank everyone who added my story to their favs and alerts! Your show of interest in the story is greatly appreciated guys! R__ecommended reading goes to no one, because I haven't read anything new lately. Be mindful, this chapter contains VERY MATURE ADULT CONTENT (sex you morons), so don't read it and complain because I warned you. I'm introducing a new character in this chapter, her name is Charlie, and she is based off of Charlie Chaos. Read, Review, and Enjoy)_

* * *

_(One hour later)_

By now, the plane had landed and the group of six had retrieved their bags. They made their way through the crowd, of course John, Randy and Cody signed a few autographs before making their way to the car rental line. "John are you staying with the folks?" Randy asked the WWE Champion.

"Yep. Still need to rent a car though." John explained as the line progressed ever so slowly.

"What time is the house show?" Cody asked scratching the back of his head.

"Seven." Lanielle answered through a yawn. "Man, that flight got me really tired." Lanielle exclaimed rolling her shoulders back to wake herself up.

"It always does. But you'll get used to it." Randy answered Lanielle's complaint.

"How many times a week do you guys fly?" Brittany inquired as she shifted her purse on her shoulder.

"About three or four times." Cody answered.

"Yikes." Becky stated.

"Yeah, and your going to have it even worse Becky, because you're a Diva, so your going to be in the ring and have injuries, aches pains. Actually, you might be flying more than that, because Diva's do everything that the wrestlers do, plus the signings, and on top of that, photo shoots. So you might be flying four to fives times a week." John explained to the new WWE Diva.

"Well, I can handle it; it's just going to take a while for me to get into the swing of things." Becky replied before it was John's turn to rent a car. Afterwards he was done, John stepped to the side.

"Alright, I'm going to go hook up with the folks. I'll probably stop at the hotel later…Bye Lanie." John said specifically. Lanielle gave him a small hug.

"You better not be lying about taking me to that game." Lanielle stated with a grin.

"I'm not. I have to get the tickets and then we are off. Besides we're here until Friday, we've got plenty of time." John told the WWE writer.

"I'm holding you to it." Lanielle said before John nodded.

"See ya later guys." John told them before making his way out of the airport. Becky, Brittany, and Lanielle decided to rent one car for the three of them, as they had no intention of splitting up.

After the group of five was done at the airport, they made their way out to the car rental parking lot.

"This time Lanie, you can follow us." Randy said with a smug grin.

"Whatever Orton, just hurry the hell up, you drive slower than my fucking grandma." Lanielle rebuked with an insult.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He said before he got into his rental.

"I'm going to miss you." Cody kidded with Becky.

"We're only going to be apart for like, a half hour Cody." Becky answered with a chuckle.

"I know. And it hurts to let you go for even that long." Cody exclaimed jokingly.

"Yes Cody, parting is such sweet sorrow." Becky replied before they shared a short passionate kiss. Cody got into his rental and Becky got into the back of the car she, Brittany, and Lanielle had rented.

"I fucked Cody"

"I fucked Randy"

Brittany and Becky said simultaneously before looking at one another with wide eyes.

"Am I the only one who's not going to get laid?" Lanielle asked before sighing. "Okay, enough about me… Becky you first. When did you fuck Cody?" Lanielle asked as she drove slowly behind Randy.

"Last night at the club, and again in the bathroom on the flight."

"ME TOO!" Brittany exclaimed with a shocked face.

"Britt you're in trouble missy, but we'll get to you in a sec." Lanielle scolded her friend.

"Well, last night, you guys left us in the V.I.P room. He and I got pretty close, and then well it just happened. And it was UH FUCKING MAZING… We decided not to talk about it that night. So this morning on the flight we discussed it, and the fact that we like each other. Then Cody said he wanted to have an actual relationship with me, more than just physical, of course I said yes. Then we started hooking up and then we ended up in the bathroom and I ended up plastered against the door. You guys didn't hear the thumping?" Becky questioned her friends.

"THAT WAS YOU TWO?!" Lanielle asked with wide eyes. Becky nodded with a blush as Brittany burst out into laughter.

"Well nothing tops Randy and me." Brittany began but was cut off.

"Wait, you two are a couple also?" Becky asked with a grin.

"No, we're far from it." Brittany answered her friend with a sigh.

"So wait, what actually went down?" Lanielle inquired.

"Well, we were hooking up on the plane, things got pretty intense. So like Becky and Cody we went to the bathroom. I tell you, he is a sex god. But overall I didn't enjoy it." Brittany told her friends with a disappointed frown.

"Why? Even though I hate him, that motherfucker is hot. Is his dick small? What is it? DISH GIRL!" Lanielle ordered her friend.

"No, nothing like that it's just he's selfish. He ripped my panties. That is right I have on no underwear and I am in a mini skirt. And he ripped them on purpose, it wasn't like he was trying to slide them down my legs and they ripped, no he just snatched them off. Also, I was in terrible pain. No not from his dick, but that hurt too, it was how inconsiderate he was! At least Becky was up against the door. Me? Randy had me contorted into a pretzel around him with my head hitting the mirror and the faucet the entire time! I tried not to focus on it, but it hurt like a bitch! This is why I have a knot on the back of my head now. Here feel it!" Brittany said tilting her head forward as her friends felt the lump.

"Awww Britt. That's awful!" Becky said feeling the bump on her friend's skull through her long honey blond hair.

"See! I told you that motherfucker was an asshole!" Lanielle said annoyed with Randy's slow speed. She began honking her horn for him to pick up his speed. In truth, Randy was going 60mph and the speed limit was only 45mph. Maybe he was right, maybe Lanielle was a psycho.

"No, that's not even the worst part. He didn't even cuddle with me afterwards, I didn't expect him to hold me in the bathroom or anything but, I mean at least when we sat down he could've wrapped his arm around me. The jerk didn't even do that! He didn't even hold my fucking hand! All he did was ask me to make a flight attendant get him a fucking Pepsi! There I am sitting on the plane, with no fucking underwear, with a lump on my head and I'm in severe pain, and all that ass wipe can think to do is ask me for a motherfucking Pepsi?!" Brittany exclaimed frustrated.

"Would you fuck him again?" Becky asked her friend with a smirk.

"In a motherfucking heartbeat." Brittany replied with a chuckle.

"So I guess he's irresistible?" Becky asked her friend through giggles.

"YEAH IRRESISTABLY SLOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!" Lanielle screamed at Randy who was still doing _only _15mph above the speed limit. "Anyways, John finally asked me out. He asked me if I wanted to go to a baseball game, so we're supposed to go sometime soon while we're here in Massachusetts. Maybe he's not gay after all." Lanielle stated as her friends laughed at her notion.

"Well at least your guy is nice, and wants to take his time with you." Brittany said half-wishing Randy was the same.

"Okay, I'd easily choose a bump on the head and great sex as opposed to this prude shit John has going on." Lanielle told her friends with a shrug.

"Don't worry, he'll _cum_ around." Becky said in a naughty tone.

"Yeah, I hope so." Lanielle replied laughing at her friend's dirty insinuation.

"Okay, so seriously, we need to make it our mission to meet our colleagues. I saw all of them in the airport today and I didn't bother to speak to them. Why? I was too distracted with Cody." Becky stated to the girls with a happy tone.

"I agree, maybe the boys will introduce us…IF WE EVER GET TO THIS FUCKING HOTEL!" Lanielle's outburst caused Brittany and Becky to begin laughing hysterically. After twenty more minutes, the girls arrived at the hotel.

"You drive like a motherfucking snail Orton!" Lanielle yelled at Randy as they parked next to one another.

"Whatever, then next time just go around me, and get lost." Randy replied with a laugh as the group of five got their luggage and rolled it into the hotel.

Randy went to the concierge first and checked into his room and received his room key. Cody followed suit and they waited for the girls to be checked in. Lanielle went up first and checked in, she got her room key and Brittany was next. Brittany received the same room key as Lanielle, most likely because they were new to the WWE Raw staff they were roomed together. Of course, they presumed that Becky would be in the same room as them. _WRONG_.

"Umm, miss, do I have my own room?" Becky asked after receiving a different room key than her friends.

"Uhh, no we have here that you are sharing a room with a Miss Kelly Kelly." The concierge answered.

"Uhh…mm… Is there any other room available? I can pay for my own." Becky asked almost pleadingly.

"No, sorry we're all booked; we have two other conventions going on in Boston this week." The concierge answered. Becky turned away with frown.

"Just fucking kill me." Becky grumbled as her friends frowned at her.

"Just tell her to stay on her side of the room." Lanielle offered her friend.

"I hate that bitch." Brittany exclaimed shaking her head.

"This is fucking horrible." Becky said with a sigh.

"What's wrong baby?" Cody asked touching her shoulder.

"I'm rooming with Kelly Kelly." Becky said with a disappointed tone.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THIS IS MOTHERFUCKING _PRICELESS_!" Randy exclaimed laughing wildly and clutching his stomach. In the car, Cody and Randy had exchanged details of the events in the club last night, and the flight this morning.

"What's so funny now Orton?" Lanielle asked crossing her arms.

"Cody's new girlfriend is being forced to room with his ex girlfriend. Ahh man this is some funny shit." Randy revealed as his face turned red from his laughter.

"_WHAT_?!" Becky asked with an incredulous expression.

"Randy shut the fuck up!" Cody said shoving his friend away from him and Becky.

"Kelly and I used to uh, date." Cody said with pursed lips. Becky felt her world come crashing down but she held it in. 'Didn't Cody tell me that he usually only fucks girls, and is their friend after? But he said he and Kelly used to _date_. Date meaning a couple right? So that means he actually liked her right? NO! NO NO NO NO NO!' Becky put on a smile.

"Well, at least I'll make a new friend." Becky exclaimed before grabbing her luggage and wheeling it to the elevator.

"BECKY WAIT!" Cody exclaimed feeling awful. "Randy, I really do fucking hate you." Cody spat at Randy and made his way towards Becky who got onto the elevator and pressed the close door button so she wouldn't be stuck with Cody.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Randy asked with a frown not really understanding the depth of his comments.

"Because you're a dick!" Lanielle shot at him making her way to the elevator.

"You don't hate me do you baby girl?" Randy asked wrapping his arm around Brittany.

"I could never hate you Randy." Brittany answered him with a smile.

"That's good, because we'd have a hard time fucking if you hated me." Randy told her blatantly.

"Rigghhht" Brittany answered as she forced out a giggle and a fake smile.

_(Thirty minutes later) _

Everyone had gotten into their rooms and got themselves settled. Brittany and Lanielle organized their things and got ready for the house show. It started at seven so they had to be there at five o'clock. Becky sat in her room sulking, the one person she hated most had gotten to Cody before she did. Before she even knew him; and that made Becky feel like shit. Fortunately, the little wench hadn't gotten to the room yet. Hopefully she got in a car accident on the way there from the airport and died. Becky was snapped out of her thoughts by a text message. She flipped her phone open.

_Cody: "Are you mad?" _

_Me: "Nope."_

_Cody: "What room are you in?"_

_Me: "234"_

_Cody: "I'm coming by, then we can go meet Britt and Lanie and we can get something to eat. I'm trying to see where John is now. I think we should leave Randy behind lol." _

_Me: "Sure whatever."_

Becky closed her Verizon envy and threw it on her bed. She had already gotten dressed for the house show and began stacking her luggage in what she had now dubbed _"her"_ side of the room. Her bed was the farthest from the door and she had a good view through the window, she was also closest to the bathroom. Becky turned around from her luggage near _"her"_ wall when she heard the key card sliding in the door.

"Bitch" Becky said before the door opened. Becky watched the blonde hair drag "_it's_" seven bags of luggage into the room. She watched the "_it_" look up.

"Oh my god?! Are you like, a like, like, a fan, like a stalker, I'm calling the police!" She screeched.

"I'm Becky Cavello. The new Diva… Didn't you see me last night in the ring?" Becky asked plopping on _"her"_ bed.

"No, I don't watch diva matches unless I'm in them." Kelly answered conceitedly as she moved around her luggage.

"Oh." Becky answered not really caring.

"So, are you like, permanent here? I mean in the rooming situation, because I like to have my own room." Kelly exclaimed.

"Then go get your own fucking room, and let me have _this_ one." Becky said firmly not wanting to be nice to Kelly.

"_HEY_!-" Kelly was cut off by a knocking on the hotel room door. Becky was infuriated at the fact that Kelly was about to catch an attitude with her.

"CODY!" Kelly squealed as Becky watched Kelly lunge herself into his arms. She also noticed that Cody pried Kelly off him cringing away.

"Is Becky here?" Becky smiled at just the sound of him saying her name. Becky rose from the bed grabbed her cell phone and wristlet and began making her way to the door.

"Who's Becky?" Kelly asked forgetting her new "Roomie" already.

"Me… _Move_…" Becky said and shoved Kelly to the side and moved outside of the room slamming the door behind her.

"Listen Becky, I'm sorry about Randy earlier. I didn't even think about telling you my past relationships in the WWE. I just was so happy to be with you that I didn't think it mattered, I apologize." Cody said taking Becky's hands and kissing them.

"It's alright, I just don't like her, _no_ correction, I _hate_ her." Becky told Cody truthfully.

"Yeah, I try to avoid her as much as possible." Cody was completely honest with Becky.

"I believe you." She replied.

"Okay so Lanie and Britt are in room 348 that's one floor up. I'm hungry, and I'm sure they're too, so I figured we'd go grab something to eat, then head to the arena." Cody suggested.

"Sounds good." Becky nodded. They made their way to Brittany and Lanielle's room. After Becky knocked, the girls answered the door already ready to go.

"What about Randy?" Brittany asked with a frown as they walked to the elevator.

"Who's Randy?" Cody asked still angry with one of his best friends.

"Yah know the guy with the big mouth that pisses everyone off so much that they want to cut his tongue out?" Lanielle exclaimed bringing laughter from the girls.

"Ohhh, that Randy. Hmm, I'm not sure." Cody shrugged shoving his hands in the pockets of his loose fitting jeans.

"HEY!" Randy shouted from down the hall. He rushed into the elevator. "Were you guys leaving me here?" Randy asked clutching at his heart.

"_YES_!" Everyone except Brittany said.

"That's a shame, I do nothing wrong and you people hate me." Randy shook his head with a frown as he joked with the group.

"Does anyone know where John is?" Lanielle asked once they exited the elevator.

"I'm right here." John said walking up to the group. "I just dropped off my things and came to meet up with you guys, looks like I made it in the nick of time." John exclaimed.

"Yeah you did, let's go out to eat." Cody stated feeling his stomach rumbling.

"Okay, how about Bennigans steak house?" John inquired.

"Sure." Everyone said in unison as they walked out of the hotel.

_(Later that night at the arena)_

Lanielle Lancaster sat behind her large smooth oak desk in her comfortable leather-rolling chair. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes. Lanielle chewed on the arm of her sleek Gucci frames in aggravation. As soon as they had arrived at the arena, she had a meeting with Vince about the upcoming storylines, along with the diva search. Lanielle had been racking her brain trying to figure out what to do with the Diva search winner. A two year contract, what the hell was she going to do with an untalented bimbo on Raw for two years? Wasn't there enough of those on the show already? Unfortunately, Lanielle would be meeting with the pre-elected Diva search winner in about ten minutes. Of course, the WWE fans _thought _that they pick the diva search winners, but they don't. Yes, their votes have leeway, but when it comes to who gets that huge check, well that's all up to Vince McMahon. Not even creative had say so. If it was up to Lanielle, the diva search wouldn't even exist.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in" Lanielle spoke loud and unenthusiastically.

"Hi, Ms. Lancaster?" A beautiful blonde that stood about six ft with deep blue eyes peeked her head into Lanielle's office. Lanielle rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Yes, come in." Lanielle repeated tossing her expensive frames onto her desk.

"Uhh, Vince informed me that I would be the Diva search winner, and that I had a meeting with you scheduled for 8:45pm." The girl stated.

"Yes he did, and yes you do, Charlie Chambers?" Lanielle said, making sure she pronounced the name correctly.

"Yes, that's correct." Charlie confirmed.

"So tell me about yourself, where are you from? How old are you? What really made you enter the Diva search? What were you doing prior to the diva search? What expectations do you have for your career in this company? Do you see longevity in your career with the WWE?" Lanielle hammered out questions to Charlie assuming that she was a model, and heard about the Diva search and just decided to join and just by chance, she won, or rather Vince picked her because of her doll face.

"I'm from the United Kingdom, I'm twenty five years old, and I joined the Diva search because I was simply tired of wrestling in the European indie feds, I thought if I could win this competition it would be my big break to finally get into the WWE. I hope to one day become the WWE Women's champion, and possibly babe of the year. And I hope that the WWE sees me as a valuable enough asset to the company to make my career long term, and not just a two year obligation." Charlie explained taking Lanielle by surprise.

Lanielle sat up straight in her chair and pulled herself closer to the desk. She folded her hands neatly in front of her and tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you correctly, you said you wrestled in European indie feds?" Lanielle repeated.

"Mmhhmm" Charlie responded with a nod.

"For how long?" Lanielle inquired.

"Since I was twenty one years old. That's four years." Charlie answered with a shrug.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Lanielle exclaimed reaching over the desk and pulling Charlie into a big hug.

"Thanks?" Charlie didn't understand why Lanielle was so happy.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" Lanielle asked jumping up from her desk and ripping up the loathed script, she had been writing.

"Uhh…No, should I?" Charlie asked wondering what concept she was missing.

"IT MEANS YOU'RE WORTH SOMETHING!" Lanielle said exasperatedly as she paced the room as the creative wheels in her head began to turn.

"Thanks?" Charlie said again wondering if to Lanielle, she was worth nothing before.

"No offense, but I just took you for a pretty face, no brains or talent, I didn't know you could actually wrestle. This is fantastic! I can actually have storylines with good meaning behind them. Not just ring stripping and pillow fights. This is excellent, EXCELLENT!" Lanielle shouted happily, as she flung herself back into her leather office chair and spun around in a circle kicking her feet as she squealed. Her job had just become ten times easier.

"Oh, well I suppose that's a good thing then." Charlie said with a shrug letting the excitement catch on.

"Wait, how are you with mic skills?" Lanielle asked turning serious once again.

"Uhh, well I suppose I'm alright." Charlie spoke hesitantly; she never took herself for an actress.

"Don't worry about that, we can work with you if you're shy about talking in the ring. The point is that you know what you're doing in that ring, which you do, so things are just smooth sailing from here. Alright, well you can go walk around the arena. Now that I know what you are capable of in the ring, I can start the storylines I have for you from scratch with some actual depth. Bye Charlie , it was nice meeting you, and I will be getting these scripts to you a.s.a.p." Lanielle said standing up, shaking Charlie's hand and walking her to the door.

"Thanks Ms. Lancaster. Hope to see you soon, have a great evening." Charlie said politely before she left Lanielle's office.

"YES! YES, YES YES YES YES! YEAH BABY!" Lanielle squealed jumping up and down. "Ahem" She cleared her throat and straightened out her dress pants and low V-neck blouse. She returned to her desk and put her glasses back on. She took out her lap top, opened it up and began working on real storylines for Charlie Chambers.

_(Meanwhile)_

Brittany watched Victoria's match against Becky and squinted as Becky locked Victoria in a vicious leg lock. Yes, Victoria had on her knee brace, but the knee brace only kept her knee in place, it didn't shield it from strain. Brittany circled her name on the attendance list for the Roster making a note to check her knee after the match. Brittany went over to her water cooler and drank a small Dixie cup of ice-cold purified water. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she was wearing a simple silk white low cut V-Neck quarter length sleeve sheer top (Which showed an ample amount of cleavage) with a black upper thigh length silk skirt and black suede platform thick four-inch heels. Her long honey blonde hair was twisted back into a clip with the several free locks spilling out of the back of the clip. Brittany's thoughts drifted to Randy. Maybe he would ask her out to dinner after the show. When the group went out to lunch, he spent the entire time conversing with John and Cody paying her little to no attention with the exception of the typical wink here and there. But that was enough for Brittany; just a slight tinge of acknowledgement from the Legend Killer lit her body on fire.

_(The Gorilla)_

Becky made her way back up to the gorilla after just having won her match against Victoria. She was exceptionally happy; Victoria was a strong opponent, who was worth her time. Yes, the match outcome was predetermined, but Becky was happy she could hold her own in the in the ring with Victoria and put on a good match for the fans. She skipped down the steps and into the backstage area and began her search for Cody. She didn't have to search for long though.

"Cody look! It has tassels and everything! How cool is this?! Wanna feel?" Kelly flaunted her outrageous outfit from wardrobe that was practically glued to her body in Cody's face.

'Who the fuck where's titty tassels?! She has _no_ tits _TO_ tassel!' Becky fumed and began storming up to the unaware pair when she felt a big pair of arms grab her by her shoulders. She whipped around and frowned.

"What now Randy?" Becky asked still angry at him for thinking the situation from earlier pertaining to the hotel room arrangements was funny.

"Becky, don't worry, this is nothing to get yourself worked up and in trouble over." Randy said turning Becky back around to face Cody and Kelly. He rested his hands on her shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"Watch _this_…" Randy exclaimed knowing what would happen in a few seconds.

Cody cringed away from Kelly and put on a forced smile. "No thanks Kel, I'm kind of hungry I think I'm going to go head to catering." Cody said trying to excuse himself as Kelly touched his arm not letting him get away.

"See?" Randy said wrapping an arm around her supportively. Randy guided the two of them over to Kelly and a desperate to get away Cody.

"Kelly baby, why don't you go fetch me some water huh?" Randy ordered the ditzy blonde.

"OKAY RANDY!" Kelly exclaimed happy to be spoken to by the legend killer before skipping off towards, well she didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she was on a mission; the mission was to find water for Randy, no matter how long it took! Or how far she had to go! As god as her witness she was going to get Randy a bottle of water. Maybe he'd have sex with her after the show if she got the water in enough time. Becky sighed; maybe Randy wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey your match was awesome!" Cody said pulling Becky from under Randy's supportive arm and into his own for a hug.

"Thanks..." Becky said for some reason feeling less than Kelly. She wasn't less than Kelly, well she was actually. She was _less_ of a dumb, blonde, smut than Kelly.

"Well, I'm still waiting for mine to start; afterwards we can meet up and go to catering together… How does that sound?" Cody asked as Randy smiled happy for Cody to cheer up Becky.

"Sure. I'll catch you after your match." Becky said before Cody pulled her into a sweet and slightly lust filled kiss.

"Alright" Cody nodded kissing the back of her hand quickly before she smiled and walked down the hallway.

"Are you still pissed at me man?" Randy asked with a frown.

"Nahh, me and Becky are cool so you are off the hook. I'm serious Orton, I usually don't take the time to date girls, but I really like this one, so don't fuck it up for me." Cody warned sternly.

"Chill man, I only have your best interests at heart." Randy told Cody truthfully.

_(Elsewhere)_

Brittany was startled by a sudden outburst into her office.

"I HATE THAT CUNT LICKING BITCH!" Becky Cavello screamed wildly.

"Who Victoria?" Brittany asked worried about her friend's angry attitude.

"NO KELLY KELLY! _FIRST_, SHE FLINGS HERSELF ALL OVER CODY EARLY THIS AFTERNOON BEFORE WE LEFT THE HOTEL! But _nooo_ that just wasn't enough for super smut now was it?! _OF COURSE NOT_! She has to " _Show Cody her new outfit_" while I'm in my match. I come back stage and that bitch is posing for him! I wanted to ring her neck! But Randy grabbed me before I could make it over there!" Becky retold her friend the story.

"Well she's a slut, what do you expect her to do? _OH OH OH_! I have an idea!" Brittany exclaimed kicking her heeled shoes away from her desk thus rolling her and her chair across the floor closer to Becky.

"What? You do a surgery on her and she accidentally dies?" Becky asked hopefully.

"No… Get her in the ring!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

"THAT'S RIGHT! THEN I COULD _REALLY_ _KICK_ HER _ASS_!" Becky exclaimed excitedly.

"_SEE_! I think you need to pay a visit to a certain writer" Brittany said with a devilish smirk as Becky grinned evilly.

"I think your right Ms. Chase." Becky agreed before leaving her friend's office.

_(Ten minutes later)_

After walking around in circles for what seemed like the longest time, Becky finally found Lanielle's office. She didn't bother knocking and waltzed in happily. "Lanielle, you know I love you rigggghhhhht?" Becky asked sitting on the edge of Lanielle's desk and crossing her legs.

"What do you want Becky?" Lanielle asked knowing that one of her best friends wanted something.

"I want to kill Kelly, of course that's not going to happen. So I want you to give me the next best thing! A match with her, no disqualification, no holds barred." Becky practically ordered Lanielle.

"Alright, I'm sure I can muster up some shit reason for you to beat the living hell out of her. _Wait_, why do you want to beat the living hell out of her? I mean I know you hate her, me you and Brittany all do, but what did she do now?" Lanielle inquired curiously.

"Well first she was all over Cody earlier at the hotel, and then just a little while ago after my match, she was trying to get Cody to touch her titty tassels." Becky explained.

"She has _no_ tits _to_ tassel." Lanielle exclaimed wondering why Kelly had anything to accentuate her non-existent breasts in the first place.

"That's exactly what _I_ said! Well the point is I want her in the ring, so I can beat into her the point that she needs to stay away from Cody." Becky said already taking up the jealous girlfriend role perfectly.

"No problem, you know I have your back. But let me ask you something… How is Cody responding to Kelly's advances?" Lanielle asked Becky while she threw her legs up on her desk and crossed them casually.

"He tries to get away, and be nice about it. You know how Cody is; he tries to be sweet and kind to little sluts everywhere. So if he can't make Kelly get the picture, then_ I_ will." Becky told her friend sternly.

"I understand completely, but the match will be the week after next week." Lanielle informed her friend.

"That's fine; you just better pray that I don't kill that bitch in our hotel room before the week after next week." Becky said with a huff.

"Don't worry, I know some excellent lawyers, plead guilty by way of insanity and you'll be off the hook in a week or so. Nobody will miss that bitch." Lanielle joked with a smile.

"If only life were that easy. Oh, I have to go meet Cody. I'll see you after the show." Becky said quickly hugging Lanielle before leaving the room.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in" Lanielle shouted stacking some papers off to the side neatly. That was when the WWE champion walked into the room instantly bringing a smile to the WWE writers face.

_(Meanwhile) _

Brittany had just finished checking out Victoria's knee. She gave her some icy hot and sent Victoria on her way. Brittany tore the large paper that she put on the exam table off and put on a fresh piece for the next possible patient. She bawled up the paper and threw it away. After washing her hands, Brittany began rubbing lotion on them. "Damn, I wish you'd rub me like that." Randy's deep voice emitted a chill down Brittany's spine. She turned around just in time to see Randy lock the door to her office.

"Hey." Brittany spoke as casually as possible trying not to show how effected she was just by Randy's mere presence.

"Sooo, have you tried out this table yet?" Randy asked taking the bottle of lotion from Brittany's hands and setting it on the counter. He began rubbing the excess lotion into Brittany's hands thus giving her a nice sensual hand massage. Brittany shook her head no to answer his question.

"Let's try it out." Randy said placing his hands on her hips and guiding her backwards towards the table until she was sitting on the edge with Randy standing in between her legs.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Randy." Brittany said hesitantly; sex on plane was one thing; sex in her new office at her new job with a fellow colleague was another.

"I wasn't _asking_ you Britt. I'm _telling_ you." Randy exclaimed before capturing Brittany's lips in a searing kiss. Any reluctant thoughts that Brittany had, flew out of the window after that kiss.

"Just don't rip my panties again Randy." Brittany told him as he nipped at her lip at the same time that he unbuttoned her blouse.

"Then stop wearing them." Randy responded while he took Brittany's top off of her body. Randy reached around and took the clip out of Brittany's hair letting her long locks cascade down her back. He reached up and cupped the back of her head and pulled it to the side leaving the other side of her neck open for him to kiss, nip, nibble, and suckle at. Brittany reached down and pulled Randy's black soft fabric dress shirt out of his slacks. She ran her fingers under his shirt and massaged at his toned abs. She took her hands out from under his shirt and began unbuttoning it. By now Randy had her bra unhooked and managed to pull her hands away from him long enough to take it off, following the removal of her bra, Brittany removed Randy's shirt. He immediately began massaging her breasts with one hand as Brittany sucked on his earlobe. Randy unbuckled his pants with one hand and pulled the front of his belt a loose. He then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Brittany rubbed her hands up and down his broad back and shoulders once his lips returned to hers in a bruising kiss. Randy reached into his back pocket and took out a condom. He had thrown it in his back pocket earlier knowing he'd pay Brittany a visit before his match at the end of the night. Randy sat the condom next to Brittany's thigh and reached up her skirt. This time Randy took the time to slide her panties down her well-toned legs; he slid the panties over her heels as well. Randy hiked up Brittany's skirt and reached his hand under the expensive piece of material to the one place Brittany wanted him to touch her most. Randy stroked Brittany relishing in the reaction he received, the look of pure bliss on Brittany's lust drunken face. Randy slipped a finger inside of her as he slid his boxers down his leg. He picked up the condom and as usual ripped it open with his teeth. He spat out the small piece of the plastic wrapper and took the condom out all the while bringing Brittany to unexplainable amounts of pleasure. He rolled the condom on and opened Brittany's legs wider. Brittany went to kick off her heels when Randy stopped holding her legs apart.

"The heels are hot, leave em' on." He ordered before leaning her down flat on her back on the exam table. He stretched one of her legs up and rested it on his shoulder and held the other securely at his hip. Brittany bit her lip in anticipation. She always ended up hurt, uncomfortable, tense, bruised, or pissed off during and after sex with Randy, and she also always ended up absolutely, positively, sexually satisfied. Of course, Randy didn't ask her if she was ready, he just took the liberty to slide himself into her.

"Ahh Damn Britt, that's twice today and your still tight." Randy groaned taking a minute to let the beautiful blonde doctor adjust. Brittany ran her fingers through his scalp as they shared a passionate kiss. Randy began to thrust inside of her at a slow agonizing pace. Out of fear of the brutality of his rhythm after she asked him to go harder last time, Brittany decided to deal with the slow pace knowing he would eventually speed up on his own.

_(Meanwhile)_

Becky searched the halls for her boyfriend and remembered he said something about catering. She walked throughout the arena until she reached catering. There she saw Cody laughing, talking, and fraternizing with Kenny Dykstra, the ex major brothers and John Morrison. Deciding not to interrupt, Becky walked over to the buffet and grabbed a bottle of water.

"My, my, my what do we have here?" John Morrison asked loud enough for Becky to hear. Cody turned around to see who his buddy was referring to.

"That is one fine piece of ass." Brett exclaimed rubbing his chin. Becky tilted her head back and let the cool liquid wash down her throat. She closed her eyes letting the water flush away her tension from earlier.

"That fine piece of ass is my girlfriend." Cody stated proudly.

"No it's not." Kenny doubted Cody one hundred and ten percent.

"Wanna bet?" Cody said looking for a way to win easy money.

"I bet you five hundred dollars." Kenny bet his friend. The two men shook on it and Cody walked up to Becky, before he reached her his hand reached her ass and he groped it firmly. Becky spun around ready to smack the violator in the face until she saw who it was. Cody backed her up against the buffet table and began kissing her giving the entire room a P.D.A. His hands roamed down until they were both squeezing Becky's ass generously.

"Man, you just lost five hundred dollars." John Morrison stated patting Kenny on the back.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know? I don't even recognize her!" Kenny argued.

"Too bad." Brian said with a shrug laughing at his friend's misfortunate expense. Cody finally pulled away from Becky but kept one hand on her ass, he used it to guide her back over to his friends.

"Pay up Dykstra." Cody said as Kenny whipped out his wallet and gave Cody five hundred dollars.

"Baby, he didn't believe me when I said that you were my girlfriend." Cody explained to Becky who chuckled.

"Oh really now?" She said with a chuckle remembering to tell Cody to never gamble on her again, later.

"Yep, by the way guys, this is Becky Cavello, she is the newest Raw Diva." Cody introduced her formally.

"Yeah I saw your last two matches, that shit was sick." Brett exclaimed as Brian agreed.

"Thanks." Becky replied with a small smile.

"Well gentlemen, we are going to get some food, we'll catch you later." Cody stated before guiding Becky away, his hand still glued to her ass. The couple got some food and sat off to themselves in a corner.

"Mr. Rhodes, if you _ever _bet on me again, prepare for there to be hell to pay." Becky warned only slightly serious.

"I'm sorry baby, I promise I won't." Cody replied with a chuckle.

_(Meanwhile)_

"What's up John?" Lanielle asked interested in what ever he had to say.

"Eh, nothing much just wanted to see what my favorite writer was up to." John stated sitting down in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"Is that so?" Lanielle questioned taking off her glasses and chewing on their arm. The gesture was innocent but it turned John on far more than Lanielle would ever know.

"It is. So I found out about that game, it's tomorrow afternoon at 3:30… I figured we'd head over to the stadium around twelve." John told Lanielle the itinerary of their date.

"That sounds fine with me. I'm so excited." Lanielle exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah? That's good, me too." John replied. "So how has your evening gone so far?" John asked Lanielle leaning forward and placing his elbows on her desk.

"Long, and stressful, nothing I can't handle though. On the bright side of things, the Diva search Winner Charlie? Yeah she can actually wrestle! How kick ass is that? My job just got a whole lot easier." Lanielle revealed to John sighing in relief.

"That's great, a pretty girl you shouldn't be under any stress." John stated bringing a sheepish grin to Lanielle's face.

"So what are you doing after the show?" John asked Lanielle as she yawned tiredly.

"Sleeping, I'm so tired John, I had to drive all the way back to Jersey last night, and come back north of there this morning. That flight didn't help my sleep exhaustion any either. So after the show, I'm going back to that hotel, and I'm going into a self induced coma." Lanielle told John with a chuckle. "What about you?" Lanielle inquired interested to see what the WWE champion normally did after a show.

"Eh, most likely have a few beers with the guys then call it a night." John informed Lanielle with a shrug. "I want to save all of my energy up for tomorrow." John exclaimed winking at Lanielle who giggled.

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Cena?" Lanielle asked full well knowing the answer.

"And what if I was?" John asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Then I would… not mind at all." Lanielle told him with a genuine smile.

"Really? Then I should do it more often." John replied with a grin as Lanielle broke out into laughter.

_(Meanwhile)_

Brittany's arms and legs were beginning to grow tired. She had been leaning up against the desk focusing on how good she was feeling between her legs as opposed to how sore her arms and leg muscles were as Randy slid in and out of her from behind. Randy held onto her hip with one hand and pressed her back lower so the angle he was entering her from would be tighter. Brittany moaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain she was feeling.

"It's okay Britt; we're not on the plane anymore baby girl. You can scream as loud as you want." Randy exclaimed before pulling out of Brittany and turning her over. He sat her on top of the counter and yanked her to the edge by her ass with his hands. He plunged into her and began thrusting at a fast rate.

"Owhhhhhh" Brittany's cry of pain quickly turned into a moan of pleasure.

"Scream for me Britt." Randy told her not caring who heard them outside of her office. Yes, he preferred to keep their escapades a secret but in the midst of things, all Randy knew was that the sound of her moaning turned him on.

"Ahhhmmm, Randy." Brittany's voice was as steady as the stillness of her body, which wasn't still at all. Between Brittany's moans and the feeling of her around him, Randy felt his climax building, as he heard Brittany's tone escalate, signaling that she was nearing her end as well. Randy gave Brittany a few deep strokes and she was whimpering out a loud cry as her body shook. Brittany's walls contracting around Randy sent him well over the edge as he came. Brittany let go of Randy's biceps which she had been squeezing; she went to lift them up around his neck only to have Randy pull away before she could complete the action. It's not that Randy had pulled away; it's just that in that short span of time that Brittany's hands were removed from his biceps he moved back and stood up. He took the condom off and threw it in the trash.

"Wanna clean me off?" Randy asked half jokingly but mostly serious, he saw the hesitation on Brittany's face and touched her cheek. '_Did he just ask me to suck his dick?..._ _Again_?' Brittany thought to herself speechless.

"I'm just kidding baby girl." Randy assured her even though he wasn't kidding at all. He walked over to the box of tissues and wiped himself off. Brittany slid herself off of the counter and began searching for her clothes. After the two had gotten dressed, Randy checked himself out in the mirror.

"Well, my match is up in fifteen minutes, I'm going to go get ready. Catch ya lata sexy." Randy told her smoothly clicking his teeth at the end with a wink. Brittany's smile faded as Randy left the room. She sat on the exam table and sighed. Once again, she was left flat out cold; the scary part was that she didn't mind as much as she should have. In fact, she was just happy to have Randy acknowledge her, even if it was for a minimal amount of time, the slightest show of significance in his eyes was what Brittany yearned for. And sleeping with him got her that slight show of significance, regardless of that fact that it was for a short period of time.

* * *

**_LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	6. WAKE UP

(A/n: Yes, after such a long time I finally updated! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Queen Rhodes, Queen Cena, Queen Chaos-Hardy, FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord, broken and beautiful, dj-ssdd, jada951, and gurl42069; also to everyone who added me along with my story to their favs and alerts! I truly do appreciate it. As for the story, I'm not sure if Kelly Kelly has ever been in a pillow fight match, and I really don't care. Just pretend she's a pillow fight virgin. NO! Silly people, I didn't say _a virgin_ I said a _**pillow fight virgin**_! Lord knows that skank isn't a Virgin, you guys crack me up sometimes, you really do. Also, I don't know if you have noticed the trend, but just about every chapter so far, Brittany and Randy have had sex. And for the next few chapters they will still have sex. It's to prove a fictional point for the story. And if I didn't make it clear before, this chapter definitely should, I HATE KELLY KELLY! Read, Review, Enjoy!)

* * *

_(11:07pm)_

Lanielle packed her laptop away into her leather Prada tote which had a cushioned compartment for her laptop. The girls sat on Lanielle's desk as Lanielle sat in her office chair with her heel clad feet on the desk. "So we have no plans tonight right? Because I'm tired as all hell." Lanielle verified with the girls.

"Yeah I'm tired too, plus Victoria really man handled me in the ring tonight." Becky exclaimed rubbing her neck.

"Yeah but you won." Brittany reminded her friend.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I think I sprained my neck." Becky whined.

"If you sprained your neck, you wouldn't be able to move your big head around so easily." Brittany teased her friend.

"My head is _NOT_ big." Becky replied trying to hold back her laughter.

"Is Cody's?" Lanielle inquired naughtily.

"You two are crazy." Becky told them shaking her head as they all began laughing.

"OH! I forgot to tell you guys! You know the Diva Search winner was picked already right?" Lanielle asked her friends who rolled their eyes at the mere word _diva search_.

"We know. Another pretty face, empty head, and no in ring ability. Just more eye candy wasting space." Becky exclaimed dryly.

"They need to just cancel that shit." Brittany exclaimed in aggravation. "Can't you ban the diva search?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"No, but I have good news! The diva search winner… Can actually wrestle! She was in the indie's fed's over in Europe for four years! _Four years_! How awesome is that?!" Lanielle asked with excitement and joy dripping in her voice.

"I don't believe that. She's probably lying." Brittany doubted.

"No, No, I swear to you it's true! I was happy when she told me that; But then I thought, wait she _could_ be lying. So I went to Vince and I got some tapes of her indie days. Here I'll play it for you guys." Lanielle said reaching into her purse, taking out the tape of Charlie from back in the day that she had requested from Mr. McMahon shortly after John had left her office earlier that evening and put it in the VCR in her office. The tape began to play as Becky and Brittany watched in boredom. Until, the match got underway.

"Damn." Becky said impressed. "She's good. She's actually good." Becky said watching her in ring abilities.

"Yeah she is. I am thinking of having the two of you team up. Then feud after, but none of that will be happening for a while." Lanielle told Becky and Brittany her idea.

"She's great in the ring; I think she has the potential to be the Women's champion." Brittany told Lanielle who nodded.

"So now the only real competition I have is Beth, Victoria, Melina, Jillian, Mickie, Candice, and what's her name?" Becky asked.

"Charlie, Charlie Chambers." Lanielle told her best friends as she took the tape out of the VCR and put it back in her bag. "Are we waiting for the guys to head back to the hotel? I mean we took our own rental." Lanielle asked impatiently. "And besides, they're going out tonight anyway, at least that's what John told me earlier." Lanielle told her friends impatiently.

"Well, let's just say goodnight to them. Waiting a few more minutes won't hurt. And I don't know if Cody is going back to the hotel before he goes out, and I want to see him before I go to bed." Becky said thinking of her boyfriend and seeing him soon.

"Fine, but if I fall asleep and you two have to carry me out. Don't complain about it later…" Lanielle gave in with a huff.

"And the both of you have to come to my hotel room tonight. At least stay there with me until Kelly falls asleep. I don't want to stay with you guys then finally go to my room and she's fucking someone in the bed that would just be awkward. I don't wanna deal with that smut by myself all night, I might just kill her." Becky warned her friends.

"Alright, we'll sit in hell with you." Lanielle agreed before she saw the distant look on Brittany's face. "What's wrong Britt?" Lanielle asked her friend who sat in deep contemplation.

"At least Cody's your boyfriend Becky, and at least John tells you where he's going Lanie. I saw Randy just before his match, he didn't say anything pertaining to what his plans for the evening were, nor did he mention wanting to spend the evening with me. No he just _hits_ and _runs_." Brittany exclaimed her voice filled with sadness.

"Then stop letting him _hit_, then he can't _run_." Lanielle told her friend as though it were the most obvious answer.

"If I don't let him _hit_, then he won't have to _run_, because he wouldn't have _stopped in the first place_!" Brittany exclaimed her voice filled with stress and anger. "I can't… I don't want to stop… It's not about the sex, I really _really_ like him. And if I sleep with him enough he will notice that…Eventually." Brittany told her friends her plan which sounded so pathetic once said aloud.

"Brittany Chase, That's the dumbest fucking thing I've ever heard!" Becky yelled at her friend disappointedly.

"Don't you think I know that? But it's the only way he'll notice me. If I'm not sleeping with him I won't even be on his radar. Just leave it alone girl's, I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing." Brittany lied hoping like hell she didn't get hurt worse than what she already was.

"Where the hell are those three?" Lanielle said changing the subject before she scolded her friend. Just as she spoke, Cody Rhodes opened the door to her office and walked in with the WWE Champion in tow.

"Hey baby." Cody said immediately walking over to Lanielle's desk and wrapping his arms around Becky pulling her closer to him and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Hey yourself. What took you guys so long?" Becky asked with a chuckle.

"Well, Cody was arguing with Kenny about not wanting to give him his money back or something. And my match was last up, so I had to shower." John explained to the girls.

"It's about damn time, sheesh; I'm tired enough as it is. Do you want me to sleep in and miss the game John?" Lanielle asked with a chuckle as he put his arm around her as she stood up from the desk.

"Of course not" John told her with a grin.

"Where's Randy?" Brittany asked wondering why the usually inseparable friends were missing a member.

"Uhh... Yeah where is Randy? I saw him come into the locker room." Cody wondered aloud.

"Yeah, that's a good question, I know he showered and then left the locker room with his stuff. I thought he was going to your office Britt." John exclaimed rubbing his chin.

"Nope, not mine. My office was locked up after I saw the match between the two of you end fine." Brittany confirmed.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Ahhh mmmm…Randy I'm so glad I got your water for you." Kelly moaned as she was pressed roughly against the cold hard steel lockers in the deserted women's locker room.

"Mmm yeah me too." Randy replied wanting Kelly to simply shut the fuck up so he could finish.

"Maybe we can go outtttt… mMm. A-A-Afffterrr the Shohhhhh show." Kelly tried to speak in between her moans of pleasure.

"Kelly…" Randy exclaimed as he thrust inside the annoying fake blonde.

"Yeeeesssss." Kelly replied wrapping her arms and legs tighter around Randy.

"Shut the fuck up." Randy told her coldly before he picked up his pace. When Kelly started laughing thinking that the legend killer was kidding, Randy quickened his pace even more forcing Kelly's head to bang against the locker.

"Ouch." Kelly whimpered quietly. 'Not laughin' now are ya bitch?' Randy thought inside his head as he felt himself getting closer to his climax.

"Randy That-" Kelly was cut off by Randy moving his hand from under her ass and placing it firmly over her mouth and pressing her head to the side of the locker so she couldn't even look at him. 'That's more like it.' Randy thought to himself. Kelly's words were muffled as she continued to be used by the Legend Killer.

"Mmm... Mmm. Ahhh." Randy's groans grew louder until he came. He thrust into the worthless blonde a few more times until he was completely finished. After catching his breath he finally removed his hand from Kelly's mouth, thinking that next time he wouldn't use his hand to cover it, he would use another part of his perfect body to shut her up. Randy pulled away from Kelly abruptly not bothering to ease her off him, she yelped when she fell on the hard floor watching Randy take off the soiled condom and toss it at the locker next to her head, some droplets of the fluid splattered away from the condom on impact and a few drops fell on the side of Kelly's face. Randy laughed when the condom stuck to the locker.

"That was fun Randy." Kelly told him in what she tried to make a sexy tone. "Can we do it again, maybe later tonight?" Kelly asked eagerly standing up not bothering to get dressed.

Randy looked at Kelly and shrugged. "Nahh, maybe some other time when I feel like it." Randy told Kelly as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"But you always feel like _it_." Kelly exclaimed with a giggle touching his arm.

"Yeah but I don't always feel like_ it_ with _you_. So until I do, you'll have to deal… And next time, I don't want Poland Springs, I want Dasani." Randy ordered Kelly lightly pushing her out of the way of the bench for him to pick up his duffel bag. The Legend Killer gave her a smirk before leaving the used diva alone by herself.

Randy hurriedly made his way to Lanielle's office where he figured everyone was waiting. He burst into the room as the five people who had previously been conversing stopped and stared at him. "Where did you disappear off to?" John inquired curiously.

"Around." Randy said causing Cody and John to catch the hint.

"Ew Randy…" Lanielle said knocking him away from her and John.

"What?" Randy asked wondering why Lanielle was covering her nose with her forearm.

"You smell like really, really, really, cheap perfume." Lanielle said hacking as the scent invaded her lungs.

"I'm wearing old spice, what are you talking about?" Randy asked looking at Lanielle like she was crazy.

"No, I smell your cologne too. But I said you smell like really cheap _perfume_! Not _cologne_ num nuts _perfume_!" Lanielle told him coughing lightly. Becky got up off Cody's lap from the chair they sat in and went over to Randy and sniffed him.

"She's right. You smell like shit Randy." Becky confirmed scrunching up her nose. Brittany knew it wasn't her that they smelled because one, she wears Liz Taylor Diamonds and two, Randy had supposedly just showered, he had been with another girl for the period of time that he couldn't be found.

"Can we go now?" Brittany asked with an attitude.

"Yeah let's go. Maybe I should shower before we go to that bar John." Randy said sniffing his shirt.

"Yeah, you definitely should." John said with a nod of agreement. Cody on the other hand remained quiet; he knew that awful smell anywhere. It smelled like his ex girlfriend.

_(Back at the hotel)_

After parting with the guys, Brittany and Lanielle went to their room and put away their purses and changed into comfortable ass shorts and tanks and went to Becky's room to keep her company since she was stuck with Kelly Kelly. After Becky opened the door, the girls entered the room, the girls were happy to see that Becky had been sitting on her bed, watching TV, and eating skittles; with Kelly Kelly nowhere in sight. Her two friends plopped on her bed and they began chatting about the night's ending.

"Well, I think Randy was with another girl Britt. I mean I've never smelt something so horrible before. Your not the only chick he's fucking." Lanielle explained her suspicions.

"Yeah, do you really want to continue sleeping with a guy who is sleeping with other women and not just you? Think about how gross that is Britt." Becky tried to reason with her friend.

"I know! I know it's gross, I know it's wrong, but it doesn't matter. You two don't understand how much I like Randy; I will do anything to get him, anything to keep him, and anything to make him happy. Even if it means sacrificing my dignity and self respect to do it." Brittany told her friends firmly.

"Listen to yourself? You're worth so much more than that low life. You really need to wake up and see that Randy is just using you." Becky said, yes Randy was a nice guy, but for a relationship he already appeared to be the worse pick in the galaxy.

"You can do so much _better_, why don't you do _better_? YOU CAN HAVE _BETTER_!" Lanielle told her through a mouth full of distorted and color combined skittles.

"THAT'S JUST IT! I DON'T WANT TO DO _BETTER_! I JUST WANT RANDY!" Brittany yelled tired of her friend's motivational speeches to move on. Brittany sighed heatedly. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning, because I'll probably be asleep by the time you come back to our room Lanie." Brittany told her friend snatching Becky's bag of skittles from her hand and leaving the hotel room letting the door slam behind her.

"What has her panties in a bunch?" Becky asked with a frown.

"Nothing, she doesn't have any panties, Randy probably ripped them all." Lanielle kidded as she and Becky burst out laughing. "Oh that's so mean of me, Britt is in pain and all I can do is laugh at the fact that she was stuck without panties on a plane. I can't believe that she actually thinks this plan with Randy will work. I mean hasn't she ever heard of the saying "Why buy the cow, when you can get the milk for free?" Lanielle quoted with wisdom.

"I guess she just has to see that fire burns on her own. Sometimes you have to experience hurt first hand as opposed to having people protect you from it." Becky told Lanielle her theory.

"Yeah, well I really wish we could intervene and chop that motherfucker's dick off." Lanielle exclaimed wishing she still had the skittles.

"I'm just so happy that Cody wants nothing to do with that whore Kelly. I really do hate her." Becky spat crossing her arms.

"Speak of the devil." Lanielle replied as the friends rolled their eyes when Kelly Kelly came through the door with her hot pink duffel bag.

"HELLO HELLO!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Who are you?" Kelly Kelly asked snottily.

"I'm Lanielle, the new on call member of the creative team." Lanielle introduced herself proudly but not nicely.

"Oh HI!" Kelly greeted cheerfully. By now, Kelly had come to the conclusion that she needed to befriend Becky, fake befriend her, but befriend her nonetheless if she wanted to get close to Cody again. "I'm going to go put on my PJ's and I'll be right back, then we can have girl talk." Kelly exclaimed cheerfully before skipping to the bathroom with her pajamas.

"Who the fuck said we wanted to talk to her?" Lanielle asked after the bathroom door shut behind Kelly.

"Nobody, but she thinks everyone loves her. I'm included in that group, except I'd _love_ to _kill _her." Becky said looking at the balcony wondering if she could get Kelly drunk and shove her dumbass off hoping that the police would be none the wiser.

"Down girl, I have a few little plans for this little wench down the line." Lanielle assured her friend sneakily.

"I can't wait to get her in the ring." Becky growled cracking her knuckles.

"Okay! I'm ready!" Kelly said excitedly running towards Becky's bed and jumping on it backwards. As soon as her ass barely touched the comforter, Lanielle took her foot and kicked her off.

"OH MY GOSH KELLY ARE YOU _OKAY_?! I WAS STRETCHING I'M SO SORRY!" Lanielle faked as Becky held in her laughter.

"Ouch...Yeah… I'll be alright." Kelly grumbled crawling on the floor to her own bed. Becky climbed over Lanielle and opened her nightstand draw to take out a package of M&M's. "Can I have some?" Kelly asked holding out her hands from across the two beds. Becky opened the package, poured half the bag into Lanielle's cupped hands, and the rest of the MM's into her own mouth.

"Sorry there's no more left." Becky exclaimed rudely. Kelly frowned and took her hands back resting her head on her pillow.

"So how do you like the WWE so far Becky?" Kelly questioned kicking her feet back and forth as though she were a twelve year old little girl.

"I love it." Becky told Kelly honestly, even though she would rather not talk to her.

"Me too. Maybe one day you can be an awesome Diva just like me!" Kelly exclaimed conceitedly as Lanielle and Becky snorted with laughter.

"So what made you want to be a wrestler?" Kelly inquired.

"I liked wrestling, and I tried it out and I was good at it." Becky spoke nonchalantly.

"Oh. That's boring." Kelly said scrunching up her face. "Sooo Let's have girl talk." Kelly said flipping her straw like blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Do we have to?" Becky asked begrudgingly as she channel surfed.

"Of course we do! So tell me Becky, what's up with you and Cody?" Kelly questioned straightforwardly.

"He's my boyfriend." Becky exclaimed proudly as Lanielle glared at the waste of space laying on the other bed.

"Really? That's so good; I thought he'd _never get over me_." Kelly exclaimed nonchalantly before turning off the lamp by her bedside and rolling over away from the two friends as though she were going to sleep.

"What'd you just say?" Becky asked taking Kelly's bait. Kelly grinned devilishly and turned back over putting the lamp back on.

"Well, after I left Cody, he was devastated, and he wasn't acting like himself for months. Actually, he had fallen into a deep depression. His in ring ability had even suffered; when I broke up with him he was crushed." Kelly told Becky a half-truth. Becky's fists bawled at her sides.

'NOT _ONLY_ DID CODY _NEGLECT_ TO MENTION THAT HE AND KELLY KELLY USED TO DATE! HE ALSO _NEGLECTED_ TO MENTION THAT SHE LEFT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE AND THAT HE HAD SUCH A HARD TIME GETTING OVER THE SLUT!' Becky's lips pursed and her face turned red. Lanielle thought of a comeback when she looked at Becky's corner of the room and saw something that caught her eye, thus causing an evil smile to form on her face. Lanielle scooted to the top left hand corner of the bed where she was out of Kelly's line of vision.

"What do you mean _crushed_? Why did you leave him?" Becky pressed further; it was obvious that Cody had a problem telling the truth let alone the whole truth so she might as well get it from Kelly Kelly.

"Well our careers were just going in different directions. I mean I was going _up_ and he was going _down_." Kelly reasoned with a shrug.

"How the fuck do you figure that?" Becky asked harshly. Cody was ten times more valuable to the company and had a bigger fan base than Kelly.

"I'm just better than him. He was holding me back." Kelly used past tense because at the time Cody was just starting out and Kelly used him because his father was popular. Then Cody made it clear that he didn't want to live in his father's shadow, that he wanted to do well on his own, and that he didn't want to continue doing storylines with his father, Kelly left him. He was of no more use to her. However, that has quickly changed over the past few months, Cody is a tag team champion, and he has a wide fan base. Therefore, he could be useful to Kelly Kelly once again.

"Kelly… Guess what!" Lanielle asked shoving Becky to the side and sitting on the edge of the bed Indian style with a pillow in her lap.

"What?" Kelly asked wearily not trusting Lanielle.

"I've got you in an awesome match in an upcoming script; yah know since I'm a new member of the creative team." Lanielle told Kelly her voice filled with friendliness and enthusiasm.

"Really? _WITH WHO_!?" Kelly asked sitting up excitedly as Becky looked at Lanielle like she was insane.

"Well, it's with you, and Mickie James, and Candice… And _it'ssssssss aaaaaa_ Pillow fight!" Lanielle cheered vivaciously.

"REALLY? OH MY GOSH LANIELLE THAT'S THE BEST! I'VE NEVER BEEN IN A PILLOW FIGHT MATCH BEFORE!" Kelly exclaimed getting on the bed and jumping up and down.

"_Really_? You hear that Becky? Kelly here has _never_ been in a pillow _fight_ match before." Lanielle said giving Becky the "_Eye_"

"Wow, neither have I." Becky said trying to follow Lanielle's deranged lead.

"Hmm I think we should have a practice match." Lanielle told the two girls with giggles in her voice as she gripped the pillow in her hands.

"GREAT IDEA LANIE! C'MON KELLY LET'S DUEL! ALL THREE OF US!" Becky exclaimed knowing what her friend was trying to do but not knowing the trick that Lanielle had up her sleeve.

"OH YAYYY! JOY!!" Kelly said excitedly bouncing up and down on her bed grabbing a pillow. Lanielle made sure she turned the pillow a specific way as she and Becky walked over to Kelly's bed and got on it bouncing lightly.

"Ready?" Lanielle asked as Kelly grinned with excitement, in truth Kelly Kelly was a kid at heart.

"YEAH!" Kelly shouted taking the first strike at Lanielle's head with her pillow.

"WHOAH WHAT A RUSH!" Lanielle said with an enormous fake smile before tapping Kelly softly in the side with her pillow.

"YEAH IT'S INVIGORATING!" Becky shouted jumping up high and knocking Kelly in the top of her head with her pillow. Kelly giggled and hit Becky somewhat rough in her head. Soon the girls were having a straight out pillow fight. What was supposed to have been a triple threat match easily turned into a handicap match; Becky and Lanielle vs. Kelly Kelly. Kelly was becoming defenseless, if she went to hit Becky, Lanielle struck her, if she went to hit Lanielle Becky struck her. It was a losing battle but Kelly tried to keep going wondering when it became two against one. Not once had Lanielle and Becky hit each other. Lanielle swiftly turned her pillow in her hands over to the other side when Kelly went to strike Becky. Lanielle drew back as far as she could and swung the pillow as hard as she could on the reverse side knocking Kelly in the face. As soon as the pillow made contact with Kelly's head a loud alarm blared from the pillow. Kelly cried out and the sheer force Lanielle had knocked her into the wall causing her to be hit twice in her head. Kelly fell down to the bed landing on the side of her face her body contorted. Tears spurted to her eyes as she clutched her head the alarm still going off loudly as Becky laughed hysterically.

"Oh _Goodness._ Are you okay Kelly?!" Lanielle shouted her voice dripping with fakeness as she spoke loudly over the alarm.

"Nooo! What did you put in that fucking pillow?! WHAT'S THAT NOISE?!" Kelly screamed through her tears.

"I'M NOT SURE! LET'S SEE!" Lanielle shouted over exaggerating her shaking the pillow upside down. A battery-powered alarm clock that had previously been on Becky's nightstand in the corner of the room fell out and onto the floor. "WHOAH HOW'D THAT GET IN THERE?!" Lanielle screamed obviously faking the surprise in her voice and her face was one of supposed shock. Kelly knew immediately that Lanielle had done it on purpose. Becky bent down and shut off the alarm clock.

"I was looking for that thing this afternoon; hmm it must have slipped into my pillow case. _Oh well_!" Becky said with a shrug as Kelly clutched her now bruising left eye.

"I KNOW YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU BITCH!" Kelly yelled at Lanielle.

"Well what does an alarm do? It wakes you up. Well _WAKE THE FUCK UP_! CODY DOESN'T WANT YOUR NASTY ASS ANYMORE! HE'S WITH BECKY, SO BACK THE FUCK OFF YOU TWO BIT HO!" Lanielle yelled in Kelly's face.

"ARRRRRRRRG!" Kelly howled and ran into the bathroom.

"She sounds like a fucking banshee." Lanielle said throwing the pillow on the bed.

"I love you so much! I can't believe you did that. Don't you think you're going to get in trouble?" Becky asked her friend.

"Nope, I'm more valuable to the company than Kelly Kelly is. Do you know how many girls look like her? And how many scriptwriters do you know with my experience that are willing to do the extensive travel that the WWE does? The most I'll get is a tap on the wrist, and that's only if she's stupid enough to tell on me. I mean, I could ruin her so-called "career in the WWE". Well wait, I'm going to do that anyway." Lanielle spoke with confidence. "Now, let's watch a movie." Lanielle told her friend as they both sat on the bed once again. After a short period of time, Kelly came out of the bathroom her eye was puffy but concealed, she wore jeans and a sleezy top with open toe heels.

"I'm going out!" Kelly said with a glare and grabbed her purse before storming out.

"Well would ya look at that?" Lanielle asked with laughter.

"What?" Becky asked after the door slammed shut.

"She forgot her room key." Lanielle informed Becky as she looked at it sitting on the nightstand. The two girls began laughing hysterically at Kelly's stupidity.

"That bitch will be sleeping in the hallway tonight" Becky told Lanielle with a grin.

_(Two hours later)_

Brittany lay in bed wearing her tank top and cotton shorts. She still wasn't able to go to sleep. All of Lanielle and Becky's talk about Randy had gotten her so riled up that she couldn't fall into her usual peaceful slumber. Brittany groaned when there was a knock on her door. She immediately assumed it was Lanielle who had forgotten her room key. Brittany flung the door open to stare into the piercing blue eyes of the legend killer. Randy peaked around Brittany into the room to find that Lanielle wasn't there.

"Where's Lanielle?" Randy asked Brittany leaning up against the door frame.

"She's hanging out with Becky… Why?" Brittany answered then inquired.

"Because…" Randy replied with a shrug taking in the sight of Brittany standing before him. Her honey blonde hair was loose and hung over her bare shoulders and down her back. Her cleavage was easily viewed because of her tank top. He licked his lips as he noticed her barely there shorts clinging to her thigh's.

"Because why?" Brittany asked trying to hold back her attitude. The thought of him sleeping with someone else hurt her like hell, but she knew she had to stick it through if she wanted to end up with the Legend Killer. Instead of _telling _Brittany his reason, Randy _showed _her his reason by leaning down cupping her face in his hands and capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Randy backed Brittany up into her room and kicked the door shut with his leg. Randy easily slid Brittany's tank top over her head before shoving her down onto the bed. Randy climbed over her and began suckling at her neck while he slid her shorts down her legs. Randy took off his shirt and his took off his jeans as well while Brittany scooted further up into the bed. Randy returned back to the bed and on top of Brittany. Brittany could feel Randy's the cause of Randy's urgency pressing into her thigh as he began unhooking her bra.

"Randy wait" Brittany breathed her conscience eating away at her. She pushed Randy up slightly and stared into his eyes as Randy glared at her impatiently. "Did you have sex with someone other than me this evening at Raw?" Brittany asked weakly, not daring to inquire who it was with.

"Yes." Randy told Brittany honestly. After all, he had no reason to lie, he wasn't obligated to her, and he didn't owe her anything. When Brittany just stared into his eyes blankly, Randy lowered himself back down and continued kissing Brittany as he slid her bra down her arms. Brittany slid her own panties off herself, before Randy messed those up as well while Randy took a condom from the pocket in his jeans and put it on. Randy stared Brittany straight in her eyes as he placed her legs on either side of his hips and slid into her. Brittany couldn't bear to look Randy in the eye after he told her he had slept with someone else without any qualms.

With Kelly, Randy didn't want to hear her talk; hell he didn't even want to see her face. It's not that he thought she was unattractive, he just couldn't stand her. But Brittany, he liked looking at Brittany, he liked hearing Brittany, he liked watching Brittany, he liked touching Brittany. And he'd be damned if she looked away from him. Randy slowly pulled partially out of Brittany and turned her chin so her head was facing his as he slid back into her at a painstakingly slow rate. Although Randy forced her head to face him, it didn't mean Brittany _had_ to look at him. Instead Brittany stared at his chest letting the pleasure she was feeling take her mind away from the sad, depressing, hurtful thoughts it was on.

"Dammit Brittany look at me." Randy growled. Brittany looked up at Randy as her eyes became glassy, now it was Randy's turn to look away. He didn't have feelings for her, but seeing her cry was a big turn off. He had waited two hours in that bar for John, Cody, and the rest of their friends to finish conversing and drinking so he could come back to the hotel to get what he wanted from Brittany for the last time that night. Randy soon became angry; he didn't know why Brittany was being so emotional. The Legend Killer picked up his pace and began thrusting into Brittany forcefully. All she wanted to do was keep him, and she was doing it the best way she knew how. Brittany wrapped her arms around Randy's broad back and leaned up to passionately kiss him on the lips. Her tongue slipped into his mouth turning Randy on all the more.

"I wanna hear you moan Britt." Randy told the discouraged girl beneath him. He didn't want to hear Kelly, he hated hearing Kelly. But all he wanted to fill his ears was the sweet sounding symphony of Brittany's moans. Randy dropped his forehead to Brittany's as her small whimpers and cries of pleasure filled the room. The sensations Randy was feeling were becoming more intense at an increasingly fast rate. He drove in and out of Brittany more quickly as he felt himself approaching his climax. Brittany gazed into Randy's determined, serious, and emotionless eyes. Brittany felt as though Randy was reading her thoughts, the intensity of his gaze turned her pleasure up a few notches. Brittany felt the pleasure coursing through her body grow stronger. Her moans became louder as Randy's pace quickened even more. As Brittany expected Randy pressed his forehead to Brittany's shoulder as he came powerfully. The thought that Randy experienced so much pleasure from her pushed Brittany over the edge and she came immediately after. Yes, that's correct, Brittany came not from pleasure, but from the sheer thought that she was pleasing Randy. As she said before she would do anything to get Randy, to keep Randy, and to make Randy Happy.

* * *

**_LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	7. Careless Care Less

(A/n: Okay, so I just saw something online that made me wanna puke. If you know me well enough then you know what it is…. Tonight's Raw was awesome… And I saw my most favorite man in the world… Okay he's not my favorite, but he might as well be…Anyways, I just want to thank everyone who added my story to their favs and alerts and also everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Queen Runnels, gurl42069, Queen Cena, Sambolina, Queen Chaos-Hardy, dj-ssdd, FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord, xxAshlynnxheartsxMorrisonxx, Chenai, OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, and techwiz.. Recommended reading goes to ME! That's right people ME! I hope all of you are reading the Titan Trifecta, I mean I just updated yesterday an 18 pg. chapter! THAT SHOULD GO DOWN IN HISTORY FOR THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! I'm really not sure if that's the longest chapter ever, it's probably not, but seriously… SERIOUSLY! That's really freakin' long and now I most likely have carpel tunnel, so be nice, go read it, and review it.. It's really good I promise! Now do I ever lie to you people? Alright enough yappin' time to read, review, and enjoy.. P.S. Ashley's new hair has good color schemes, but its fluffiness makes her look like a bobble head doll. Don't you all agree?)

* * *

_(One Hour Later)_

Lanielle made her way back to the hotel room that she and Brittany were sharing. "Hey missy what are you still doing up?" Lanielle asked her friends who was making a sad face on top of her covers using the skittles she had taken from earlier.

"Couldn't sleep." Brittany answered deciding not to tell Lanielle that she and Randy just slept together even AFTER he admitted to sleeping with someone else. "I'm sorry I blew up at you and Becky. I know you two were just trying to help." Brittany apologized feeling foolish that her friends had spotted Randy's games from a mile away.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. If it cheers you up any, I hit Kelly Kelly in the head with an alarm clock, I hid it inside a pillowcase, and then Becky and I tricked her into having a pillow fight. And WAM! That bitch got _clocked_ upside her head." Lanielle retold the story.

"Really? That's cool; I wish I had been there. What'd she say afterwards?" Brittany inquired.

"Eh, nothing except bitched and whined about it while she cried, then pouted, then changed into some of her skeet skeet clothes and left." Lanielle informed her friend.

"I hate her, she had that hit coming." Brittany mused.

"I agree, which is why I did it. So what are you doing tomorrow?" Lanielle asked taking off her shoes and lying down on her bed as she was already in her pajamas.

"Uhhm nothing. You?" Brittany answered and asked.

"Well, I'm going to sleep in, then get up around nine or ten and get ready to go to the game with John." Lanielle told her friend excitedly.

"That's cute; you guys are finally getting somewhere." Brittany exclaimed happy for Lanielle.

"Yeah, well I'm tired; all of that exertion from the pillow fight wore me out. I'm going to sleep, night Britt." Lanielle told her friend with a yawn before turning out the lamp between their beds.

"Night." Brittany responded eating her skittles in the dark, wondering when she would be able to unravel not only her thoughts, but herself from around Randy.

_(Meanwhile)_

Becky couldn't help the insecure feelings she was harboring about Kelly Kelly's comment form earlier. Becky wanted to see Cody, just as reassurance. Reassurance that she wasn't foolish or gullible for believing that she and Cody actually had something going on. Something real. The WWE Diva picked up her phone and texted her boyfriend.

"_**Hey, are you back yet**__**I wanted to see you before I went to sleep" **_Becky texted praying she didn't sound too clingy

"_**Great minds think alike, I was going to call you just now, and yeah I'm back, I'm at my room."**_ Cody responded happy to know that he wasn't smothering Becky and that she wanted to see him as well.

"_**I'll come to you, what's your room number?"**_ Becky asked not wanting their visit to be interrupted by Kelly

"_**312, I'll see you in a bit." **_Cody answered before going over to the mirror and smoothing out his hair.

Becky made her way to her boyfriend's room and knocked softly on the door. "Hey what took you so long?" Cody asked feeling like Becky took forever to get to him.

"Cody, it's been like two minutes." Becky told him with a chuckle walking into his room.

"That's too long." Cody replied as he put the "_do not disturb_" sign on the door handle facing outwards before he shut the door behind her.

"Okay, okay next time I'll move faster…. Did you have fun?" Becky asked feeling Cody wrap his arms around her waist

"Eh not really, had a few beers and came back. I missed you so I left early." Cody mumbled as he placed soft kisses on her neck. Becky rolled her eyes, not at Cody's actions, but herself, she had every intention of giving the WWE Superstar a piece of her mind, but as soon as he said he missed her, she felt herself quickly becoming putty in his hands.

"Awww, I missed you too…" Becky replied turning around in his arms and placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

"That's good… So… what did you do this evening?" Cody asked as Becky suppressed the devilish grin that was fighting to form on her face.

"Oh nothing, just watched movies with Lanie." Becky answered innocently.

"That sounds boring." Cody told her pulling away and leading her to the sofa.

"Actually, it was pretty fun. We had a pillow fight." Becky told him trying to hold in her laughter at what actually took place.

"Pillow fight, that sounds sexy." Cody told her having no idea at what his girlfriend and her friend had done to his ex-girlfriend.

"Yeah, and it was awesome." Becky told him picking up the remote and channel surfing.

"Uhh... did I say you could touch my remote?" Cody asked snottily snatching his remote.

"Did I say that I needed you to say that I could touch your remote?" Becky retorted snatching it back. The two quickly began fighting over the remote until Cody of course overpowered Becky who was now pinned down on the sofa. "Fine, fine fine, what are we going to watch now?" Becky asked rolling her eyes as Cody practically smashed the air of her body from his weight.

"_You_…" Cody replied before tossing the remote carelessly into the air before sharing a searing kiss with Becky. The couple's kisses quickly turned hungrier. Cody sat back and took Becky's tank top off before taking off his own shirt. Becky pulled Cody back down as the two continued kissing. Becky moaned into her boyfriend's mouth as his hands roamed over her chest and torso. Cody's kisses traveled down from her lips to her neck where he began making his mark on the WWE Diva's neck. Becky felt his clever hands sliding down her ass shorts and she couldn't help but giggle at Cody's swiftness. She soon began working on Cody's jeans as he kicked off his sneakers not breaking the contact his lips had with her neck for a second. Cody's hands left Becky's body to retrieve a condom from his wallet which lay on the coffee table. Becky scooted up further on the sofa propped up on her elbows with a sexy smirk and flipped her hair to the side as she impatiently waited for Cody "Damn you're sexy" Cody told her before putting on the condom. Practically spearing her into the sofa, Cody quickly shifted himself between her legs and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love this part." Cody told her with a grin before entering her slowly. "I've been waiting for this all day." Cody whispered huskily in Becky's ear who felt a shiver go down her spine when his mint scented breath tickled her neck.

_(Meanwhile)_

Lanielle heard a distinct sound and rolled over. She turned on her light to see Brittany turned over on her own bed facing the wall. "Are you crying?" Lanielle asked hearing the unmistakable snivels coming from Brittany's side of the room.

"Nooo" A choked up Brittany whined.

"You're such a bad liar… What's wrong? You wanna talk about it?" Lanielle asked sitting up in bed and turning on the light.

"No, I'm fine." Brittany weakly assured her friend.

"It's Randy isn't it?" Lanielle asked rolling her eyes at the man's negative effects on her friend.

"Yes… I just like him so much. And he doesn't like me back… well, not in the way I want him to." Brittany whined. She wouldn't dare tell Lanielle that Randy had paid her another special visit that evening.

"Of course he doesn't, if he did then that would make him _not _an asshole, which he _is._ Sometimes you can't put people up on a pedestal, they don't deserve to be. With some people, you just have to have lowered expectations. For example, I know that Kelly Kelly cannot wrestle, therefore I expect less out of her in the ring, thus meaning I wouldn't dare put her in a women's championship match, _**ever**_. Why? Because my expectations of her are lowered… Which is how you should treat Randy, you know that he is an asshole, and does asshole things; therefore, you shouldn't expect him to be a kind, honest, gentlemen. You should expect him to be a cold, uncaring, untruthful asswipe. If you expect less and you get more, great! If you expect less and you get what you expected then you won't get let down. See the logic?" Lanielle explained moving over to Brittany's bed and patting her on the back.

"I guess…It just sucks, I should just try to move on right? I mean, there's nothing between us anyway." Brittany suggested to herself.

"I agree, I think you should find a guy worth your time, because that asshole sure isn't… Are you okay now?" Lanielle asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I am… let's go to bed." Brittany exclaimed hugging Lanielle goodnight before Lanielle climbed into her own bed and turned out the light.

_(Elsewhere)_

Becky and Cody lay wrapped in one another's arms catching their breath. "And I love this part… right after when you hold me." Becky whispered into Cody's chest as he stroked her back caringly.

"That's good, cause' I like holding you." Cody replied kissing his girlfriend on her forehead. "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Cody questioned Becky.

"Umm, I don't know, let's not plan anything, let's just see where the day takes us." Becky answered him stretching. Becky began getting dressed through her yawns.

"You're leaving?" Cody asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm really tired." Becky told Cody not knowing he would have preferred for her to spend the night in his room.

"Oh, alright… Well… I'll see you in the morning then?" Cody questioned his girlfriend as he too got dressed.

"Yeah, you definitely will." Becky exclaimed kissing him on the lips before he walked her to the door. The couple kissed a few more times before Becky left the room. Cody took the "_do not disturb_" sign off the door before closing it and climbing into his bed and going to sleep.

_(One hour later)_

Becky slept peacefully with her headphones in her ears listening to music. Little did she know that outside of her hotel room suite, Kelly Kelly was banging on the door wildly. "LET ME IN! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE! YOU TRICKED ME INTO FORGETTING MY KEY! I'LL GET YOU BECKY! YOU JUST WAIT! YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIEND! ARGHHH! LET ME IN!" Kelly screamed banging on the door continuously. Kelly stopped her banging when an evil grin formed on her face.

_(Elsewhere)_

A slightly inebriated John stumbled into his hotel room suite. He took off his shirt, jeans, sneakers, and socks before falling into his bed. He began drifting to sleep when his cell phone began vibrating.

_**Hey I'm locked out of my room… can I stay in yours? xoxo Kelly**_

_**Can't you stay in someone else's room?**_

_**Nobody likes me : - (… xoxo Kelly**_

_**Fine… but be quiet because Cody is sleeping… its room 312…**_

Kelly skipped her way up to the room and John let her in tiredly. "Thanks John I appreciate this… I can't get in my room and Becky won't answer"

"Yeah yeah yeah, just shh... you get the couch." John told Kelly walking into the bedroom section of the hotel room suite and flopping back in his bed before knocking out.

_(The next morning)_

Becky had showered and washed her hair, blew it out straight, put on her make-up and gotten dressed. She grabbed her purse, cell phone, and room key before making her way to Cody's room.

John was half-asleep and had a hangover when he heard the knocking on the door. He weakly climbed out of bed and stumbled out of the room and to the door with his eyes closed. "Yes." He answered tiredly.

"Whoa, someone had a rough night… Move I wanna see my baby." Becky told John who stumbled out of her way totally forgetting that Kelly Kelly was sleeping on the sofa.

The sight that Becky saw when she entered the bedroom not only made her furious, it also made her sick to her stomach. Kelly Kelly was wrapped in Cody's arms and the two were peacefully sleeping. Becky yanked the covers off the bed waking up both a shocked and stunned Cody and a fearful Kelly Kelly. Before the pair had time to react Becky had grabbed Kelly Kelly by one of her chicken legs and roughly snatched her out the bed and flung her on the floor.

"OUCH!" Kelly yelped.

"Becky this isn't what it looks like!" Cody panicked standing up.

"So it doesn't look like you and Kelly were sleeping together with your arms wrapped around each other?" Becky fumed crossing her arms.

"WHO DO YOU THIN-"

"EITHER SHUTUP! OR I'LL _MAKE_ _YOU_ SHUT UP!" Becky yelled raising her fist at Kelly Kelly who still stay crouched on the floor cowered down. Becky returned her attention back to Cody.

"Well it does, but I didn't do it! This is all wrong!" Cody tried to explain something that he couldn't explain to himself.

"Why the hell should I believe you Cody? Not only did you _neglect_ to tell me that you and Kelly used to be together, you also _neglected_ to tell me that she broke up with you and you were heartbroken about it for months!" Becky repeated the information Kelly Kelly had given her last night.

"Heartbroken? What the hell are you talking about? When Kelly broke up with me I was fine about it." Cody answered honestly.

"YOU BITCH! YOU LIED TO ME!" Becky yelled lunging for Kelly who still hadn't gotten dressed. John restrained Becky who was ready to pounce on the smutty diva in front of her.

"Becky, just calm down! Last night I came in and Cody was sleeping, then Kelly said she didn't have her room key and was locked out, and that you wouldn't let her in. She asked to stay here for the night, I let her, but I made her sleep on the couch. I'll tell you the gods honest truth; when I fell asleep Cody was completely knocked out and Kelly was outside in the living room on the sofa." John explained to Becky.

"So you expect me to believe, that she just hopped into Cody's bed in the middle of the night and wrapped his arms around herself?" Becky asked incredulously as John let her go.

"_YES_!" Both Cody and John yelled in unison.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take Cody, we've only been together for about two days and this drama is already too overwhelming." Becky told him throwing up her hands in defeat and storming out of the room. Cody couldn't help the frown that formed on his face when the door slammed behind Becky.

"Awww, Cody its okay, I can make you feel better how about you and I—"

"GET THE FUCK OUT! I MEAN IT KELLY GET OUT!" Cody yelled ready to throw his ex girlfriend off the balcony.

"But—but—" Kelly stammered trying to find a way to do damage control.

"You heard him! Kick bricks bitch." John shouted throwing Kelly's clothes at her. John threw her purse at her as well before shoving her out the door and slamming it behind her.

"Wow, glad that's –"

"Shutup, this is your fault too. What were you thinking? Letting that little whore sleep in our room? Thanks John thanks for fuckin' me over." Cody fumed before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"See this is what I get. This is what I get for trying to be noble and help the damsel in distress… But wait, she isn't a damsel… and she _brings_ distress... I guess I fucked it up..." John thought to himself before lying back down.

_(Meanwhile)_

Becky stormed back to her room waiting to see if Kelly Kelly would be there. When she didn't see her, Becky threw all of Kelly's things in her suitcases, she didn't bother closing up her bags, she just tossed them outside the room giving Kelly Kelly a big hint that she better not dare show her face around Becky if she wanted it in tact. Becky changed into a sports bra and running shorts along with her Nike cross trainers. The WWE Diva grabbed her room key and her cell phone before making her way down to the gym in the hotel. As soon as she arrived, Becky walked over to the kickstand and went to work. Not shortly after, Randy Orton walked in the room to find a very angry Becky letting out her frustrations on the defenseless kickstand.

"Hey sexy, how's it goin?" Randy asked taking a swig of his water.

"Not now Orton." Becky brushed off Randy's attempt at conversation as she continued to pummel the kickstand mercilessly with her high-powered kicks.

"Well, obviously something's bothering you… Wanna talk?" Randy asked casually.

"Yeah, yeah I want my _fist_ _to talk_ _to Kelly's face_! That's what I want!" Becky exclaimed before spinning around quickly and returning with a hard right kick to the kickstand.

"What happened now?" Randy asked feeling sorry for Becky. Randy had by now noticed that Cody couldn't see how insecure Becky was when it came to their relationship.

"So… Kelly forgot her room key…. Last night when she went out… This morning I go to see Cody right? So John must have gotten… drunk… off his ass last night… because that motherfucker was still sleeping when he …. Answered… the door… I walk in… and I see… Cody sleeping … with his arms… wrapped... around that…. WHORE!" Becky finished her assault with a kick so hard that the detachable pole on the kickstand snapped. "FUCK!" Becky yelled kicking the fallen kickstand again.

"And what'd you do?" Randy inquired attempting to fix the kickstand.

"So I had a bitch fit… yanked the little slut outta the bed, and Cody and John concocted this story about how Kelly couldn't get in to the room, and asked John if she could stay with him… John let her sleep on the sofa and she just must have snuck into Cody's bed and wrapped his arms around herself. I want to believe Cody, but he didn't tell me that he was ever with her in the first place, then I find out that she broke up with him, which is not what Cody had me assuming, I assumed that Cody left her, or at least that their break up was a mutual agreement." Becky told Randy feeling heartbroken. Becky leaned on a stationary bike as Randy followed her and leaned on the one opposite the Diva.

"Can I tell you something?" Randy asked Becky.

"Yeah..." Becky asked wondering what Randy was going to say.

"I fuck Kelly Kelly… Kelly is a slut… A really big slut… And she's an attention whore… Don't feed into it... She's pathetic, she really is. And the only thing that you need to worry about is how Cody feels about her… and I know how Cody feels about her. Cody hates her... with a capital _H_… He knows she's a smut, and he knows she's an attention whore; which is why he keeps their interactions at a simple _hello_ and _goodbye_. Kelly's chasing him, and Cody's running away. Don't let Kelly win by making you believe the bullshit she tells you. She's a snake…" Randy explained to Becky. "She wants you to break up with Cody, that's why she keeps playing these little games… Don't listen to the crap that she shits out of her mouth. You're so much better than her; don't let her little antics fuck up something good for you." Randy told Becky the last part sincerely placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I should know better than this right?... It's just so infuriating; everywhere I turn there, she is giggling in Cody's face and shit. I just want her gone. Gone…Wait… so if you think all this shit about Kelly…Why are you sleeping with her?" Becky stated then inquired.

"No no no no no, you've got it all wrong. I _fuck_ her… I don't _sleep_ with her… There's a big difference… Sleep involves a bed, a bed means I care… Which I don't… She's just another pussy." Randy explained to Becky who didn't know whether to laugh at Randy's disregard for Kelly, or whether to scold him for sleeping with Brittany and Kelly at the same time.

"Do you like Britt?" Becky couldn't help it, she just had to know.

"Brittany? Yeah she's a sweet girl." Randy answered with a shrug.

"Mmmhmmm… Well... Thanks for the talk Randy, it actually helped me, maybe you aren't so bad after all." Becky thanked Randy surprising him with a hug before leaving the gym.

_(Meanwhile)_

Brittany sat quietly in the breakfast buffet in the hotel by herself eating an apple and a piece of toast with orange juice. "Uhh... excuse me, is this seat taken?" Brittany looked up to see Kenny Dykstra looked at her and the chair across from her hesitantly. She looked around the room and it was indeed full.

"Sure…" Brittany replied with a warm smile.

"I'm Kenny." Kenny stuck out his hand for Brittany to take at he sat his mound of breakfast food on the table.

"I know… I'm Brittany." Brittany replied shaking his hand and trying to hide her grin.

"I've seen you around the arenas. Your the new doc right?" Kenny inquired as he began eating.

"Yeah, that'd be me." Brittany answered trying to think of a good conversation to start up. "I guess it's good though, that we hadn't met yet." Brittany stated as she buttered her toast.

"Really? Why is that?" Kenny asked with a smile as Brittany felt tingles go through her when the WWE Superstar stared into her eyes.

"Because then it would mean that you were hurt, and that's not a good thing." Brittany stated obviously, as Kenny nodded.

"This is very true… So, were you a fan before you got hired orrr?" Kenny inquired.

"Oh yes I was, very much so. Not stalker status but I watched every week." Brittany informed Kenny.

"You like watching me?" Kenny asked jokingly.

"Uhh no, actually whenever you came on I changed the channel." Brittany returned the joke.

"Funny girl, you're a funny girl." Kenny told Brittany nodding his head.

"I try." Brittany shrugged modestly.

"So your friends with the other two new girls right? That Diva Becky that's dating Cody and the writer?" Kenny asked curiously.

"Yeah I am, and Lanielle is the writer's name." Brittany confirmed.

"So maybe you can get her to throw me in a number one contender's match." Kenny told Brittany with a chuckle.

"Wow, Kenny, you are such a kidder!" Brittany replied sarcastically.

"You have some stinging come backs." Kenny told Brittany who daintily ate her food as Kenny scarfed down his own.

"A gorgeous girl like me has too." Brittany replied as Kenny began laughing.

"And who told you that?" Kenny asked turning serious.

"Told me what?" Brittany asked confused.

"That you were gorgeous?" Kenny asked holding a serious face and a tone to match.

'Randy' Brittany thought before frowning. Brittany didn't answer she just continued to stare down Kenny.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding." Kenny backed off knowing he had shut Brittany up.

"Gee thanks…" Brittany replied sipping her juice.

"It's true though." Kenny stated.

"What is?" Brittany asked once again finding herself confused.

"That you are gorgeous." Kenny flirted this time not kidding at all.

"Ohh." Brittany responded not really knowing what to say.

Kenny sensed that the girl sitting across from him was slightly bashful. "So how do you like it here so far?" Kenny inquired.

"I love it; the traveling part is pretty rough though. I have no problems toughing that out though, I'm sure I'll get used to it eventually. I'm just so honored to be able to work for the WWE. It's really something that I've wanted for a very long time." Brittany gushed to the superstar.

"That's good, I know a few people that work here who need to have the drive and dedication you have. And you haven't been here for very long either." Kenny admired aloud.

"Thank you Kenny, that's very motivating to here." Brittany replied as she sipped on her last bit of juice. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you... I'll see you around." Brittany exclaimed standing up with her food.

"Yeah, maybe we can do it again sometime soon." Kenny replied.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that." Brittany responded before walking away trying to hide the large grin on her face.

_(Two hours later)_

John knocked on Lanielle's door and waited nervously. Lanielle answered the door wearing a burgundy juicy couture with a plain white tank top underneath and matching all white new balances. "Hey" Lanielle greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, you ready?" John asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, just let me grab my purse." Lanielle replied going back further into the room and returning with her purse. The two left her room and walked down the hall. "I'm pretty excited John, thanks for asking me to go." Lanielle told the WWE Champion.

"It's no problem, I'm just glad you agreed to come." John replied as the pair got onto the elevator.

"Are you kidding? I'd never pass up a chance to hang out with you." Lanielle told him with a smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't pass up a chance to hang out with me either." John joked chuckling.

"Wow that title must be going to your head a little… Hmm, I just might have to take it away." Lanielle exclaimed with a mischievous smirk.

"You'd really do that to me?" John asked pretending to be hurt.

"If the need arises, then yes, I will." Lanielle replied as the grin on her face grew wider.

_(Meanwhile)_

Becky sat in her hotel room sulking. She didn't dare cry, but she couldn't help the aching she felt. If this is what heartbreak felt like, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to fall in love again. Becky pulled herself out of her self-pity when she heard banging on her door. 'If it's that bitch, she better have a death wish.' Becky thought as she opened the door. She frowned when she came face to face with the man who had her so distraught. Becky began closing the door only to have her gesture stopped. Cody held the door and easily forced it open making Becky back up so he could walk into the room. "Just listen to me for a second alright? Don't say anything just listen…" Cody told her as Becky crossed her arms. "I'm sorry. I know you're tired of hearing me say that but I really am. I think the problem here is communication; we are just having a few misunderstandings here, that's all. I think you are misinterpreting things, the reason I didn't bother telling you about Kelly and I being together was because I didn't think enough of our relationship to tell you about it, to me it was just a very insignificant piece of my past, I never really cared about her. So why waste my time telling you about something so unimportant. What I didn't understand, or was too dumb to think about was that although it is insignificant and unimportant to me, it might have been something that you wanted to know. And I made the same mistake twice when I didn't tell you that she broke up with me, once again, the reason I didn't bother telling you about it was because I didn't care… I really didn't care about Kelly, so when she broke up with me it didn't faze me, I could have cared less. But again, I didn't think that it would matter to you so I neglected to tell you. But Becky please… I just want you to know, that now I understand that I need to fill you in on stuff, no matter how stupid or irrelevant I think it is. Just please… please don't break up with me Becky please…" Cody poured out his heart along with his apology.

Becky remained silent, she was shocked at how choked up Cody was getting. He looked slightly frantic, and the fact that he thought Becky was going to break up with him made her pity him even more. Becky continued to stare at Cody, her face expressionless, she held all of her emotions inside as her thoughts ran through her mind wildly. "Please... Please... Becky just give me one more chance, I know I've been screwing up but I'm really really sorry, if I can do anything to make you believe me I will. Just tell me how to make it up to you." Cody begged his girlfriend. Becky stopped Cody's ramblings with a passionate kiss.

"I forgive you…" The WWE Diva whispered as she leaned her forehead against Cody's.

"THANK YOU JESUS!" Cody exclaimed looking up at the ceiling, dropping to his knees, and hugging Becky tightly around her waist. Becky laughed loudly and stroked his head.

"I'm serious Becky; I won't screw up anymore, no more fuckups." Cody promised grabbing Becky's hands and kissing them.

"Okay, we'll see." Becky replied feeling her heart swell with happiness. No longer did she feel insecure about her and Cody's relationship, if anything, she was more than confident about her relationship with the WWE Superstar.

_(Meanwhile)_

Brittany had just returned from shopping at the mall located near the hotel. She walked into her hotel room suite and threw down her shopping bags. After looking at the clock which read 12:30, Brittany knew that Lanielle and John were long gone to the baseball game, and that Becky and Cody were probably well off into their day together. "I have no friends." Brittany mumbled and sat down on the sofa.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"I don't need room service!" Brittany shouted out assuming the person at the door was house keeping. The knocking on the door persisted. "I SAID I DON'T NEED HOUSE KEEPING!" Brittany shouted louder. When the knocking continued Brittany rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked over to the door. She flung it open only to stare into the piercing blue eyes that were making her feel like… well… feel like shit.

"What has your panties in a twist?" Randy asked inviting himself into the room and flopping down on Brittany's bed.

"I didn't know I had any left, I mean you've ripped all of them." Brittany replied with a chuckle before leaning herself up against the wall.

"See, I told you before… Just stop wearing them…So you went shopping?" Randy asked looking at the shopping bags on the floor.

"Yeah." Brittany answered suddenly becoming nervous. 'Is he actually trying to talk about something other than sex with me?' Brittany thought to herself.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Randy asked getting up and grabbing Brittany's hand and leading her back to her bed. Brittany stared at the carpet floor before she answered the Legend Killer

"I didn't know you wanted to spend your time with me doing any other activities besides sex." Brittany told Randy truthfully.

"Uh huh." Randy replied massaging Brittany's hand. Brittany looked up at Randy and the two stared each other in the eyes before Randy leaned in and kissed her softly. His hand rose to cup her cheek as his other hand stroked her bare arm. Brittany immediately loosened up and kissed back. As always, it only took a very short amount of time before both she and Randy were completely stripped. 'He must be getting really quick at this' Brittany thought as Randy finished putting on a condom. 'Why am I doing this? … again?!' Brittany scolded herself, only to have her thoughts wiped away when Randy placed his forearms on either side of her before kissing her hungrily. Randy slid into Brittany relishing in the familiar feeling he got when he was with Brittany. Brittany felt no connection to Randy, other than physical, this time she didn't feel special, she didn't feel wanted, she only felt used. Still convinced that his was the only way to get his attention, Brittany pushed her reservations aside and focused on the pleasure she was feeling. She bit her lip at the sensations she was feeling and closed her eyes. "You're gorgeous Britt." Randy mumbled looking at the expression on her face. Brittany's eyes opened slowly and her eye brows quirked at his comment. Randy didn't notice this simply because his head was pressed into what had become his favorite spot, that being the nook between Brittany's neck and shoulder. That's when Brittany noticed it, the change; the change in Randy's movements. They were much slower, much more caring and careful. It was almost as if he cared. That's when her suspicions were heightened, Brittany couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her lips when Randy began placing sweet, soft kisses on her collarbone and up to her neck, traveling past her jaw line and her cheeks until the two were sharing passionate kisses. Randy felt his end approaching but didn't quicken his pace, he continued his steady rhythm enjoying the feeling of being able to take his time. He stared Brittany in her eyes; Brittany's eyes were becoming glassy once again. Randy tried not to focus on the glazed effect. As Randy reached his climax, he placed another searing kiss on Brittany's lips. Between the kiss and the feeling of him inside of her, Brittany came as well. The beautiful doctor found this strange, usually when Randy reached his end, he buried his head in her neck, and he never kissed her. After catching his breath, Randy pulled away from Brittany, gathered his clothes and walked into the bathroom. Brittany didn't bother getting dressed; she simply rolled over and pulled the covers over herself.

'I did it again… And I'll do it again… And I'll keep doing it. I might as well not give myself a hard time about it… I just can't help it, I like him so much, and I want him so bad, that I could care less what it costs me to get there.' Brittany thought to herself wiping away the stray tears that fell down her face. Randy walked out of the bathroom now fully dressed. He touched Brittany's shoulder.

"You okay Britt?" Randy checked stepping into his sneakers. He received no answer but a nod as Brittany refused to turn over and look at him. Brittany didn't want Randy to see her crying, that was the last thing she wanted. "Alright, catch ya lata." Randy spoke before leaving her hotel room smoothly. As soon as the door clicked shut Brittany's sobs filled the room. 'Am I okay? He's either an idiot, or just an asshole... Am I okay? It's not like he cares' Brittany thought as she cried.

* * *

**LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. The Road to Rhodes

_**(A/n: I finally updated, sorry but my muse for this story was running low for quiet some time. I got it back by forceful persuasion from the other 2/3 of the Trifecta (They threatened my life lol). Alright this chapter has no sex scenes in it (WOW SHOCKER!). This chapter may seem tedious or boring but it is very important SO PAY ATTENTION! Also, John and Lanielle are boring to me, so their scenes are boring, and I wasn't too sure about the details of baseball, no I'm not as dumb as Lanielle but I don't know the technicalities and what not so forgive me Also, considering I do go to the gym often, I am aware that the emergency stop on a treadmill does not immediately stop it, I am aware that it only brings it to a slow pace before then stopping completely, but as always, it's fiction, so deal with it kay?. I just want to thank everyone who added my story to their favs and alerts, and also everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **_pinkshadow89, Sambolina, FearIsOnlyAFourLetterWord, techwiz, Copeland-Runnels Inc., Queen Cena, and gurl42069._** I also want to let you all know that I haven't been able to review any stories lately nor have I been able to reply to any messages so I will be getting to that asap. Big shouts to Stina who is going to kick my ass for being all over the place and in M.I.A! Recommended reading goes to **_Copeland-Runnels Inc. for "**Underestimated" and "Killing in the Name", Recommended reading also goes to **Queen Chaos-Hardy "**What's My Age Again?**"_**All of those fics are awesome, read them, love them, and review them.**__** Good news, I got my car back it's fixed and it looks gorgeous… and as for you! You little dumb shit who took what happened to me in real life and put it in your story, well you can suck my non existent dick you little wench. YEAH IM TALKIN'N TO YOU! And I hope tha you're reading this and I DARE You to say something, let's see if you're dumb enough to expose yourself. You little crack whore…. READ REVIEW AND ENJOY GUYS!)**_

* * *

_(Meanwhile)_

"So, did you have a nice nap?" Cody asked Becky who lay in his arms peacefully on the sofa.

"Mmmhhhmmm, Sorry babe, you're just so comfy that I can't help myself." Becky replied softly feeling Cody wrap his arms around her tighter.

"I don't mind." Cody replied kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure you don't… Cody I'm hungry." Becky murmured with a yawn.

"Would you like me to take you to breakfast?" Cody asked his girlfriend.

"Nooo, I don't want to get up, this is just so nice. I like being with you, just like this." Becky explained her laziness.

"I feel the same, I'm just so happy that we're okay again. Becky you don't know how bad I felt when you walked out earlier, we haven't been together for long at all, but I just want to let you know now how much I care about you and I found out exactly how much when I thought we were done. The thought of not having you really broke me down…." Cody admitted to his girlfriend who listened to him intently.

"I love that… I love it when you tell me how you're feeling, because then I don't feel like an idiot for feeling so strongly about you. That hurt me so bad Cody, when I saw you in bed with Kelly, I was crushed." Becky's eyes became glassy as she spoke. She lolled her head over and looked into Cody's eyes. Cody immediately frowned at the sight of Becky potentially crying.

"I know, and I am so sorry, I can't tell you enough. But we are going to work pass that little speed bump, because I think the road we're traveling on leads to a good place." Cody told Becky who chuckled happily.

"Cody _Rhodes_, we're traveling on Cody's _Road_." Becky stated with a chuckle.

"That's right; we're traveling on _my road_." Cody confirmed running his fingers through his girlfriend's hair.

"So since this is your _road_ _Mr. Rhodes_, why don't you tell me where it leads?" Becky inquired as her fingers fiddled with Cody's.

"Well it leads to you and I having a spectacular relationship." Cody responded after being put on the spot.

"Uhh, define spectacular relationship." Becky pressed with a chuckle.

"Yah know, like a fairy tale or some shit like that." Cody replied not knowing how to describe what he wanted.

"Define fairy tale." Becky persisted giggling.

"Like, we date, and I put a ring on your finger and we get married." Cody explained as he kissed the back of Becky's hand.

"You're forgetting one thing Mr. Rhodes." Becky told him biting her lip.

"And what's that?" Cody asked massaging Becky's hand with his own.

"Falling in love, we have to fall in love with each other." Becky told the man holding her in his arms.

"I already did that." The WWE Superstar revealed finally looking Becky in the eyes.

_(Meanwhile)_

Deciding not to cry over spilt milk, Brittany got up and changed into a black and red sports bra and matching tight work out shorts. She put on her red and black sneakers and threw her hair up into a ponytail. The WWE doctor grabbed her room key and cell phone before leaving her room suite. When Brittany arrived at the gym downstairs in the hotel, she was met with a smirk.

"That's twice today babe." Kenny Dykstra shouted across the fairly crowded gym to Brittany who smirked. She couldn't help but admire Kenny's body as he worked out strenuously on the leg press.

"Yeah, it is isn't it?" Brittany shouted back before walking over to one of the many treadmills. Brittany programmed her treadmill and clipped her ipod to her as she listened to music while she jogged at a medium pace. Brittany worked out for a good twenty minutes until her right ear bud was plucked out of her ear. Brittany looked over and rolled her eyes with a large grin as Kenny programmed the treadmill next to her.

"Hey, I thought we could keep each other company." Kenny explained with a shrug.

"Good idea." Brittany replied with a smile taking out her other earphone and placing it on the top of the treadmill.

"So you work out often?" Kenny inquired as he too began to jog.

"Yeah, three to four times a week, of course that isn't as much as you, but I try." Brittany replied modestly.

"That's good, so maybe we can start working out together." Kenny suggested.

Brittany's heart warmed at the WWE Superstar's kind offer. "Really? I mean I don't want to slow you down any." Brittany replied with a chuckle.

"I like things slow." Kenny flirted with a wink.

"Feeling a little bold are we?" Brittany flirted back.

"Always always always." Kenny replied cockily.

"You really are full of yourself aren't you?" Brittany asked trying to hide her grin but to no avail.

"Yes I am, but what's wrong with that? I have perfectly good reasoning; I am just an awesome, incredible guy." Kenny boasted flashing his pearly white smile.

"One day, one day Kenny, someone is going to knock you off your little pedestal." Brittany warned giggling.

"Really like who?" Kenny asked with a laugh.

"Me," Brittany replied before reaching over and quickly snatching the emergency stop button on the treadmill off. The machine stopped short causing the WWE superstar to fall flat on his face.

"'Fuck…" Kenny exclaimed lifting himself up. "I'll get you back for that Britt." Kenny said rubbing his chin.

"Oh yeah?" Brittany responded with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh yeahhh…" Kenny replied flexing his jaw to work out the soreness. "Actually no, now that you did that… You owe me…" Kenny changed his mind.

"Owe you? What do you want?" Brittany asked wearily praying to god that Kenny was not just another Randy.

"To take you out to dinner." Kenny offered hopefully.

"Ummm, lunch." Brittany down graded feeling that dinner was too serious too soon.

"Lunch it is. So go change and get dressed and I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour." Kenny told the gorgeous girl in front of him.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked with a chuckle as she stepped down from the treadmill.

"There's an Olive Garden down the road, how's that?" Kenny suggested.

"I love the Olive Garden!" Brittany exclaimed with a grin.

"That's good, we'll go there then." Kenny nodded.

"Alright see you in a bit" Brittany bided Kenny goodbye before practically skipping out of the gym.

_(Elsewhere)_

Lanielle watched John curse and yell in protest against the Yankees like a wild man, she couldn't help but laugh. "Wait, what does that mean?" Lanielle inquired not understanding what was going on.

" What A Rod just did is called 'stealing a base'." John answered over the jeering crowd.

"I don't mean to sound stupid but, what's the purpose of that?" Lanielle inquired further, feeling clueless for the first time in her life.

"Well, when you steal a base you can get a run." John clarified.

"What's a run?" Lanielle asked still feeling completely lost.

"You know what a run is; you just don't know what it's called. When one of the players on the opposing team makes it to home plate, that plate right there, it's called a run." John explained.

"Ohhh, But isn't that cheating?" Lanielle questioned.

"Nope, not at all." John replied.

"Hmm, that's interesting…." Lanielle observed, how could something that blatantly had the word "Steal" in it not be considered cheating. "Thanks for taking me John, this is actually fun." Lanielle exclaimed appreciatively.

"No problem, I'm just happy that you're having a good time." John replied patting Lanielle on her knee. 'Maybe Orton isn't a complete dumb shit, he did suggest this.' "So did you want to get something to eat after this?" John inquired.

"Yeah, I don't want any of the junk they have here; it all looks like large masses of grease." Lanielle replied with a chuckle.

"ALRIGHTTT!" John shot up out of his seat and cheered loudly startling Lanielle.

"That's good right? That they got a run?" Lanielle asked hoping her analysis was correct.

"No, even better a grand slam." John told Lanielle who looked at him perplexed. "A grand slam is when all of the bases are filled, and a player comes up to bat, and hits a home run, that allows the other players to all get to home plate."

"Okayyy… But, what's a home run?" Lanielle asked praying that she did not frustrate the WWE Champion.

"A home run is when a person goes up to bat and hits the ball out of the park, when that happens all of the players on the bases get to go to home plate adding up the runs plus one point." John told his date for the day.

Lanielle nodded in understanding. "Ohhhhh… Thanks for being patient with me. If it weren't for you, I would have no idea what was going on."

"Well, you're very welcome." He replied happy to be able to teach Lanielle something, for John she seemed to know it all, but not when it came to baseball.

_(Meanwhile)_

Becky and Cody stepped out of the shower; Cody grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his girlfriend before grabbing another and wrapping it around his waist. "I know we just got out of the shower and all, but I feel really dirty Cody." Becky exclaimed shaking her head as Cody smirked.

"It happens." Cody shrugged with a dirty grin as he took a third towel and dried his girlfriend's hair.

"You're such a bad influence on me…." Becky scolded with a laugh. "Cody, I'm really hungry, and we were supposed to eat like two hours ago." Becky pouted.

"Awww, alright well you finish drying off and I'm going to order us some room service." Cody told Becky before kissing her on her lips quickly and leaving the bathroom.

Becky finished drying off and walked into the bedroom of the hotel room suite. She got dressed, picked up her cell phone, and sent a text message to Brittany.

"_**Hey, what are you up to?"**_

"_**Nothing I just got done showering and I'm about to go out with Kenny, I'm so excited!"**_

"_**Kenny?! Kenny who? Kenny Dykstra?!" **_

"_**YES! He's such a funny guy." **_

"_**I didn't even know you knew him."**_

"_**Oh yeah I didn't, well until a little while ago… I'll tell you details later, Wish me luck."**_

"_**Good luck, you just better hope Orton doesn't see you two."**_

"_**Fuck Orton." **_

"_**You already did."**_

"_**It's not like it would matter, he only wants one thing from me… I have to finish getting dressed." **_

"_**Alright bye."**_

"_**Bye!"**_

_(Twenty minutes later)_

Brittany finished curling the ends of her hair with her curling iron. She applied her make-up as thoughts of how she and Kenny's _lunch "date" _would go. She had not known him for long but she did know was that he was funny, had a slick sense of humor, he was attractive, and most of all he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. And a genuinely nice guy was exactly what Brittany thought she needed. She checked her outfit in the mirror which was a sheer pink soft textured tunic with a white camisole underneath, with light blue denim jeans, and white ballet flats to match. She gave herself a confident wink before grabbing her purse, her cell phone, her room key, and leaving.

When she arrived downstairs, Kenny was waiting patiently for her in the lobby; he was wearing a black and white polo shirt with dark blue denim jeans and timberland boots. Brittany walked up to him with a grin; she took a deep breath as the strong pleasant scent of his cologne filled her lungs. "Took you long enough girl, I thought you were going to stand me up." Kenny greeted.

"Well, like I said, a gorgeous, girl like me takes a while to get ready." Brittany replied coyly.

"Yeah, that's a good excuse; now let's go because I'm hungry." Kenny exclaimed placing his hand on the small of her back like the perfect gentleman before guiding her out of the hotel and to his rental. Brittany blushed at his manners when Kenny opened the passenger door for her. Brittany got inside and sighed after Kenny closed the door for her. She had never met a man who was so, polite and funny at the same time.

"Seatbelt…." Kenny told Brittany who nodded and put hers on as he did his own. "So what kind of music do you listen to Britt?" Kenny inquired curiously.

"Everything, I listen to everything, what about you?" Brittany questioned as Kenny station surfed.

"Yeah I listen to everything except Country." He answered her finding a station that he was satisfied with.

"I happen to like Country music." Brittany scoffed jokingly. "I enjoy the Dixie chicks very much." Brittany stated trying to sound serious.

"Uh oh, you're a feminist aren't you?" Kenny kidded earning a slap on his arm. "I'm just kidding with ya. So where are you from Britt? Tell me about yourself." The WWE Superstar inquired curiously.

"I'm boring; you don't want to know about me Kenny." Brittany warned with a chuckle.

"If I didn't want to know, then I wouldn't have asked, so just tell me." Kenny replied taking glances at Brittany while trying to keep his attention on the road.

"Alright, alright. Well you know my first name is Brittany, last name is chase. I'm twenty-six, and you know I'm a doctor, but I specialize in sports medicine. I like sports, and movies, and I like to surf." Brittany summarized herself shyly.

"See, that's not boring, you're a doctor, and you specialize in my field of work, you're one year younger than me and we both like sports and movies and I have to say that I've never been surfing in my life." Kenny informed Brittany who chuckled.

"Well maybe I'll just be nice enough to teach you one day." Brittany told Kenny with a grin. "So what else do you like?" Brittany inquired.

"I like scented candles, and puppies, and long walks on the beach." Kenny blatantly lied.

"Do you now?" Brittany went along with Kenny's joke.

"Yes I do…" Kenny nodded stifling his laughter.

"I don't know about you Mr. Dykstra I really don't." Brittany laughed happy to not be crying over Randy. The pair arrived at the restaurant and were seated immediately.

"So let's be real here Kenny. Why did you ask me out to lunch?" Brittany asked putting Kenny on the spot.

"Because you sabotaged my daily workout." Kenny rebuked forcing Brittany to laugh.

"I'm serious Kenny; you had no reason to ask me to lunch, or what was _supposed_ to be _dinner_." Brittany pressed.

"You know, the greatest thing happened to me today." Kenny exclaimed completely changing the subject, or so Brittany had thought.

"_Really?_ And what was that?" Brittany replied looking at her menu.

"Well, I had gotten my breakfast this morning, and I had no where to sit, then I see this _gorgeous_ girl sitting all by herself. So I walk over, and ask her if I could sit down, and when she looked at me, I was shocked. I had seen the girl around but never up close. I swear she looked like an angel; she had these mesmerizing blue eyes and this soft blonde hair and a warm smile, and the best part was that she was nice enough to let me sit with her. So we chat for a while and she not only has beauty, but brains as well. So we part ways right? Then fate just so happens to have us cross paths again in the same day. That's when I noticed how nice of a body she had, I couldn't help but go over to her. So we talk some more and I find myself wanting to spend more time with the girl. So I spent our very short time together plotting an interesting way to ask her out, and when she sabotaged my work out I found my way, I told her that she owed me for her dirty deed, and I extorted her into letting me take her out to lunch. Impressive right?" Kenny asked Brittany who now was grinning from ear to ear.

"So you asked me out because you wanted to spend more time with me?" Brittany clarified.

"Yes that is correct." Kenny told her with a nod.

"And why do you want to spend more time with me?" Brittany inquired further.

"Because I like you." Kenny answered with an honest face.

**_

* * *

_**

********

**_LOVED IT? HATED IT? REVIEW PLEASE! _**


	9. BullShit

_(A/n: Hello everyone, I've been having a hard time updating lately. BTW, the Trifecta a.k.a fantastic four has expanded once again, the newest member is **Jewelgirl04 **(Danielle). Have any suggestions as to what to call five kick ass hot chicks? (And when I say we're hot, I'm not lying….) After hanging out with Danielle and being hysterical for most of the time last night, and having a break from that stupid shit called life I got the ammunition to update the story that I have temporarily lost my muse for. Anyways, I want to say thank you to everyone that added my story to their favs and alerts and reviewed the last chapter: Copeland-Runnels Inc., giftiebee, gurl42069, Queen Chaos-Hardy, pinkshadow89, techwiz, OneTreeHillWrestilingFan, and Sambolina. Big thanks to Chenai for recommending my stories, I appreciate that. And I want to recommend hers in return especially "**Strictly Business**," I'm telling everyone single one of you, that you should read that story. I'm not one of those girl's who hogs Randy so I can appreciate the story for it's "awesomeness" (Straight quote from Copeland-Runnels Inc. betches) Also she is on update overload right now so read anything that Copeland-Runnels Inc. writes, I've said it before and I shall say it again, anything she writes or touches turns to fucking gold, she's like Queen Fucking Midus… OH OH OH GOOD NEWS! I WILL BE GOING TO RAW ON THE 28 of April with my fellow (idk what to call us right now since we expanded to five so w.e) member lol a.k.a. Danielle!!!! We got awesome seats, $175 which really totaled to be $365 seats… So the seats are like so awesome that I can look at "The section of this author's note has been censored by Queen Orton/101mizzpoet101 herself. If you would like to read this section of the author's note then you are S.O.L (shit outta luck) because it is just far too vulgar…. I will now return you to your regularly scheduled author's note." Okay, so read, review, and enjoy, and I know it's short but, there is more to come.)_

* * *

_(Elsewhere)_

By now, both Cody and his girlfriend were dressed and sitting on the sofa waiting for their room service and watching TV. "Let's have some kids." Cody blurted out forcing Becky to choke horrendously on the water she was sipping. The WWE Diva's choking not only continued but worsened as Cody began patting her on the back. Becky's choking soon turned to hacking until she was gasping for air. "BECKY! BECKY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Cody screamed loudly. Becky finally re-swallowed the water before catching her breath and clearing her throat. "BECKY!" Cody continued shouting as he pounded her upper back with the heel of his large hand.

"Cody, I was choking, I hadn't gone deaf." Becky exclaimed in reference to Cody shouting at her as she gasped for air.

"Sorry babe, I was just worried you scared me." Cody replied exchanging the pounding to rubbing on Becky's back.

"It's alright; you just caught me off guard a little bit." Becky told Cody sitting back under his arm her breathing returning to normal.

"…. …. I didn't mean now Becky… Did you think I meant now?" Cody explained first and then asked with a chuckle. Becky nodded with a frown at the fact that her boyfriend was having a good laugh at her expense. "Nooooo, not now, but later on, like much later on, like in our thirties." Cody elaborated causing Becky to sigh in relief.

"That sounds doable... What made you think about having kids all of a sudden?" Becky asked her boyfriend as the two of them played with one another's hands absent-mindedly.

"The commercial… The huggies diaper commercial that was just on." Cody replied.

"Awww, Cody you're going to be on diaper duty then." Becky responded with a giggle.

"I don't think so… That's mommy's job… D.D.D.D which means, _D_addy _D_oesn't _D_o _D_iapers." Cody exclaimed firmly trying to suppress his smirk.

"Oh really? Well DWDDIMSS…" Becky replied smartly.

"What the fuck does that stand for?" Cody asked perplexed.

"_D_addy _W_ill _D_o _D_iapers _I_f _M_ommy _S_ays _S_o." Becky explained with a smart tone. Cody rolled his eyes and averted his attention back to the TV before turning to his girlfriend once again.

"MWBODD." Cody spoke through his laughter.

"Do I even _want _to know what that stands for?" Becky inquired looking at her boyfriend suspiciously.

"No, no you really don't." Cody told her shaking his head.

"Dammit, now I want to know, just tell me." Becky ordered her boyfriend impatiently.

"_M_ommy _W_ill _B_e _O_n _D_ick _D_uty." Cody explained. Immediately after he felt a sharp slap to the back of his head.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Kenny that is the most absurd thing you could possibly say." Brittany responded to the WWE Superstar's confession.

"Why?" Kenny asked after having his pride wounded.

"You just met me this morning, _literally_." Brittany answered with an incredulous look on her face and a tone to match.

"So what… you never heard of love at first sight?" Kenny joked receiving a chuckle from Brittany.

"I have, I have….You always have a good come back." Brittany replied sipping on her milk shake.

"That's because I have to get _you_ to _come back_." Kenny replied coyly.

"That was corny Kenny." Brittany informed him throwing a french fry at his face and laughing at the same time.

"At least it made you smile." The WWE superstar replied sincerely looking Brittany straight in the eye. Brittany blushed and looked down at her food. "See, whenever I compliment you, you get shy, quiet and bashful; why is that?" Kenny inquired curiously.

Brittany shrugged and began to grin "I don't know I just get self conscious, I feel like I'm being examined." Brittany explained timidly.

"That's ironic, because you're a doctor, and that's what you do, you examine people." Kenny stated finding Brittany's profession and her personality to be a paradox.

"Which is exactly why I am the examin_er_ and not the examin_ee_." Brittany elaborated with a sense of triumph.

_(Becky's hotel room)_

The pair had finally received their room service and were finally eating. "So, what's up with Brittany and Randy?" Cody inquired curious as to whether or not his friend actually liked Brittany and was using her, or if he was just plain old using her.

"I'm not quite sure; I think Brittany's wasting her time. Randy's a prick, I mean not in general because he is really nice to me, but when it comes to women and relationships I think he's a genuine prick." Becky stated her opinion to Cody assertively. "I mean, Randy just fucks and runs…Imagine how awful that must make Britt feel? I'm not sure if Randy knows this or not, but Brittany actually lik_ed_ him. I'm not sure how she feels about him now, but she used to like him, a lot… And he just ran through her like she was unimportant trash to be disregarded on the side of the road. The only problem is that he keeps going back for more, and what's worse is Brittany keeps letting him. Then she sulks because she feels stupid afterwards, yet she turns right around and does it again." Becky voiced her worries about Brittany.

"I'll be honest with you Becky, Randy isn't the nicest guy out there… He's a good friend but I've seen Randy really fuck up a girl's head. Between his careless attitude and his one track mind he's screwed up a couple of chicks in the past, and to tell you the truth, when he sees how fucked up they are _because of him_, he just keeps on moving. I know you're really worried about Brittany messing around with Randy, and…well… you should be."

_(The Baseball game)_

John and Lanielle were having a great time; John's attention was diverted from the game and to his conversation with Lanielle a long time ago, and the two had been caught up in it ever since. The pair had talked about their pasts, their likes, dislikes, and aspirations for the future. "So Mr. Cena, what is it like to be engaged?" Lanielle dared to ask the WWE Champion, prior to her question the pair had discussed some of the topics John had spoken about in his various episodes of five questions with the champ.

"It sucked… Well no, being engaged wasn't bad, it was when the engagement was called off that really sucked… but let's talk about something else, something not so dismal." John informed then suggested.

"Okay like what?" Lanielle asked seeing that John wasn't very open about his tainted engagement.

"How about you come over to my place after the game? I'll grill something for us." John offered remembering that he and Lanielle were supposed to eat after the game.

"Hmm, that sounds… tasty." Lanielle responded. When John raised his eyebrows with a smirk Lanielle rolled her own eyes in return. "I love grilled food." Lanielle elaborated causing John to nod in understanding.

"Yeah I'm a great cook." John informed Lanielle proudly.

"We'll see." Lanielle replied with a smirk.

_(One Hour Later)_

After eating, Kenny had asked Brittany if she wanted to go for a walk around Boston, of course she agreed. Their walk began in a comfortable silence before the two spoke about different things they saw which sprouted interesting discussions every now and then. "So Britt…." Kenny started and sucked in a breath.

"Yeah?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Kenny let the words roll out of his mouth, unable to hold them in any longer.

'Yes I'm seeing Randy… And I really shouldn't be here with you _because_ I'm seeing Randy.'

_(Meanwhile)_

"Babe, I'm sick of sitting in here… Let's go to the gym please?" Becky asked beginning to feel as though the wall's of her hotel room were closing in on her, she had already been to the gym once that day, but she had too much on her mind to really get in a good work out.

"Yeah sure; you get changed, and I'm going to go to my room and get changed, and I'll come back here and we will go together, how does that sound?" Cody checked with his girlfriend.

"Sounds awesome; stay out of trouble while you're gone." Becky warned with a chuckle before she and Cody shared a passionate kiss.

_(Fifteen minutes later)_

Becky opened up her hotel room door and Cody strolled in wear a wife beater, track pants, and matching sneakers. "You're so fucking hot." Becky exclaimed running her hands through her hair.

"Yeah and so are you." Cody replied grabbing his girlfriend around her waist and tugging her towards him before planting a searing kiss on her lips. The kiss they shared grew more intense before Becky reluctantly pulled herself away.

"Cody, if we don't leave now, we're never going to, now come on I want to get out of here." Becky chided before taking her room key, her cell phone, and her boyfriend's hand and leading the way out of the hotel room. The pair held hands on their way to the elevator, when they finally reached it they were fortunate enough to find it empty. They could barely keep their hands off one another during the ride downstairs. When the doors parted, the couple had to fix their clothes along with their disheveled appearances before heading to the gym.

As soon as the WWE Diva entered the big glass doors to the gym, she attempted to turn around and walk out just at the mere sight of seeing Kelly Kelly sitting on a stationary bike. Becky's movements were halted when Cody grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving the gym.

_(Meanwhile)_

Brittany kept her foolish thoughts of Randy to herself. "No, I'm not seeing anyone at all… I'm completely, perfectly, absolutely, utterly single. Not desperate, but single." Brittany told Kenny with a smile.

"Single _and_ looking? Or just single?" Kenny dared to ask.

"Single _and_ looking." Brittany clarified waiting for Kenny to ask her to be his girlfriend, or officially state the fact that they were dating, or seeing each other.

"Cool." Kenny responded looking at the busy afternoon streets.

'What the fucking fuck? I don't know which one is worse Randy with liking me _too much_ but not _in_ _the right way_, or Kenny here not liking _me enough_ but _in the right way_, I just can't win, I just can't fucking win can I?' Brittany thought as she kept a smile on her face and nodded.

"I just want to let you know that uhh, Mickie and I were seeing each other a while ago, nothing serious but I just thought that you should know." Kenny informed Brittany doing exactly what Cody _should have done_, which was tell Becky about his past endeavors in the WWE.

That was Brittany's chance; that was Brittany's chance to tell Kenny that she and Randy were sleeping, no wait sleeping involves feelings, correction, that she and Randy fucked constantly… Yes it was just sex, but sex nonetheless. Brittany's response was a simple smile "Thanks for being honest with me, I really appreciate that." 'Too bad that I'm too much of a coward to do the same' Brittany thought to herself in disappointment.

"You're a good girl, you deserve it." Kenny assured Brittany before taking her soft small hand in his.

'No I'm not, no I don't' "Kenny you're such a great guy." Brittany told him honestly trying to suppress the butterflies in her tummy at the mere action of holding hands with Kenny.

"Yeah, I think so too." Kenny replied conceitedly, earning a slap on the arm from Brittany.

_(A few hours later)_

Lanielle sat on John's patio eating a grilled steak with vegetables. "Hmm, umm, yumm. John this is awesome!" Lanielle exclaimed enthusiastically as she savored the flavorful food in her mouth.

"See, I told you I was a good cook." John replied triumphantly through his mouth full of food.

"Okay, so you can cook, what other stuff can you do that I would never guess?" Lanielle inquired with a large smile.

"I like golf." John informed the beauty sitting across the patio table from him.

"Really?" Lanielle asked in disbelief.

"Yes really, I like golf; I think its pretty fun." John admitted with a smile.

"So the champ likes golf, how bout' that? I've never played that before, ever." Lanielle stated before taking another small bite of her steak.

"Damn girl, you're missin' out. How about I teach you? Next time we have a day off I'll find a place and we'll go to a golf course and make a day out of it." John offered happy to have asked her out again smoothly.

"Really? I'd love that, that'd be awesome!" Lanielle happily obliged.

_(Outside Brittany and Lanielle's hotel room)_

Kenny walked the WWE doctor to her hotel room suite. In her eyes, she had an excellent time with Kenny. Now all she needed was the cherry on top. "Did you want to come in Kenny?" Brittany offered knowing that Lanielle was still with John because the two friends insisted on text messaging one another throughout the day. She slid her room key in the door and opened it slightly before turning back around to face the WWE Superstar.

"Ahh, nah thanks, I'm going to go hang out with some of the guys. I had a good time though; maybe we can do it again soon?" Kenny decline and then asked.

If it weren't for the hopeful tone in his voice, Brittany would have assumed that she was being rejected. "Sure I'd love to." Brittany agreed as silence once again over took the pair as they stood in front of Brittany's hotel room suite with the door now slightly ajar.

"Okay well, I'll catch you later." Kenny exclaimed before shaking Brittany's hand and kissing her on her cheek. Brittany faked a smile before walking into her room suite.

'WHAT THE MOTHERFUCKING FUCK?! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! WHY ME?! WHY ME LORD?! OH WHY ME?! THE ONE GUY WHO ISN'T A COMPLETE DOUCHE IS SO WELL MANNERED THAT IT'S FUCKING SICKENING! He shook my hand, why in the hell did he shake my hand? And he kissed me on the cheek, I don't get it, I just don't get it!' Brittany squealed inside her head. Her mood suddenly changed from anger to joy when there was a persistent knocking on her door. 'I'm so glad that motherfucker changed his mind because I-'

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked surprised that the Legend Killer was at her hotel room suite, which is when Brittany recollected their previous meetings and figured out the answer. She peaked her head outside of the room making sure Kenny was nowhere in sight. Once she was certain he was far-gone, Brittany allowed Randy into the room.

"Who were you looking for?" Randy asked with a chuckle, assuming Brittany had been looking for Lanielle.

"No one… So what do you want?" Brittany asked leaning on the back of the sofa and crossing her arms over her chest.

"_You_." Randy replied cockily.

"Yeah I figured." Brittany mumbled looking at the carpet to fight the eye roll she felt coming on.

"Huh?' Randy asked walking over to her and rubbing his hands up and down her shoulders.

"Nothing, nothing at all…. So how was your day?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Same shit, different day…" Randy answered with a shrug. Randy leaned in for a kiss before Brittany moved away slightly.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my day?" Brittany inquired with a smirk inside her head.

"Why _should I_?" Randy asked as though it was a ridiculous question.

"Why _shouldn't you_?" Brittany responded quirking an eyebrow.

"Hmm, let's see… Oh, I know! It's because I really don't give a flying fuck about how your day went, or how yesterday went for you, or tomorrow… We have much more important things to discuss, or _do_ rather." Randy told her heartlessly before sharing a heated tension filled kiss with one another.

"God Randy is this all you want from me? You can't even ask me how my fucking day was before you start up… And you're right, you don't care. Whenever you think of me, all you really think of is getting some ass. You don't give two shits about me Randy… All that garbage you fed to me in New York about you changing and being a _"nice guy"_ was bullshit, IT WAS ALL BULLSHIT! Before you used to treat _other_ people like crap, and now you're treating _me_ like crap too! _This_… _This here_…" Brittany exclaimed motioning between both herself and Randy. "_This_ is all there is… There is no _us_. You don't even fucking like me! I'm sick of this; I'm just wasting my time with you. All you do is bullshit me, and i've had it! Leave! Get the fuck out Randy I can't even look at you right now." Brittany shouted at him, her face flushed in anger. Apparently, seeing someone else, someone else who treated her with dignity and respect for the day made her feel liberated. Brittany's date with Kenny enabled her to stand up for herself when it came to Randy Orton.

"Hey, hey look at me." Randy spoke softly stepping towards her. He rubbed her shoulder with one hand and tilted her chin making her look him in the eyes once again. "Calm down, just relax." Randy told her simply with a tone of sincerity. Didn't he see that she was hurting? She just told him off, and all he could come up with was relax? Fucking relax? Randy's lips ascended to hers in a soft emotionless kiss. Brittany had no more fight left in her, if what she just said to the Legend Killer didn't get through to him, then nothing ever would. However, that didn't change the fact that she still wanted him; yes Brittany wanted Randy, but not just in the way she was getting him. Randy ridded both himself and Brittany of their shirts. In a matter of moments, he was unbuttoning Brittany's pants. Randy finally got the tight denim jeans a loose and Brittany stepped out of them slowly, the pair never breaking their lip-to-lip contact. She soon found herself trying to get Randy's pants off as he began unhooking her bra. Before Brittany knew what happened, she was lightly shoved over the back of the sofa and found herself lying down on the couch with part of Randy's weight resting on top of her.

Brittany's day with Kenny had been friendly, fun, and fantastic. The WWE doctor couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed developing a crush on the WWE superstar. But her crush on Kenny was no match for the feelings that she harbored for the man inside her at that very moment.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	10. Fuck The Messenger

_(A/n: I finally updated. Whoo fuckin' whoo. Okay I just want to say congrats to the giants, my faith was NEVER SHAKEN! (unlike some of you doubters) Alright I don't have much to say, recommended reading goes to anything and everything in the cult and anything that CopelandRunnelsINC writes. In this story Lashley is on Raw okay? Good. Moving on, I want to say thank you to everyone who added my story to their favs, and alerts, and to everyone who reviewed: __Copeland-Runnels Inc., __giftiebee, __gurl42069, __Queen Chaos-Hardy, __Sambolina, __JessieStarr__. As for "Her Downfall" a.k.a dumbshit, I think it's so hilarious that you reviewed for me again!!! Thank you so much! And btw you are my sixty ninth reviewer! Naughty naughtey! ; - )… Keep reviewing it makes me laugh and I appreciate the effort that you put into reading my "horrible" story every chapter! This Chapter is dedicated to Charlie, i love her very much! Alright enough talk more reading. And review people, you're slacking off here! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!_

* * *

_(The next day at 7pm at the house show)_

Rebecca sat in the locker room chatting with Mickie James when her phone began vibrating. It was a text message from Cody.

_**Cody: Are you still not talking to me: - (**_

After what happened in the gym yesterday and its aftermath, she wanted to avoid him at all costs.

_FLASHBACK_

"Becky why are you making such a big deal out of this?... You're being really immature." Cody scolded his girlfriend.

Becky yanked her arm away from Cody and looked him up and down. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Cody rolled his eyes at what he believed to be his girlfriend's dramatics. "I just don't understand why you keep doing this when she's around…We work with her, we're going to see her a lot, it's no big deal. You need to just suck it up and deal with it." Cody elaborated not understanding that his words had a double meaning.

"Suck it up?" Becky reiterated with malice.

"Yes!" Cody repeated in annoyance.

"Fuck you Cody… Just stay away from me I don't even want to talk to you right now." Becky scoffed ripping away from Cody when he tried to stop her from storming out of the gym. Becky swore to herself that if Cody stayed in the gym to work out, that she would break up with him at the moment. To her delight, he followed her out of the gym; Becky refused to stand in an elevator with Cody so she elected to take the stairs with her boyfriend trudging up behind her the entire time. Once she reached the floor of her hotel room suite, Becky slammed through the doors leading out of the hotel's stairwell and began walking down the hall, she took out her room key as she walked up to the door. She slid her room key in as Cody made his way up the hall behind her; she walked in and slammed the door in Cody's face before he could enter the room.

_END FLASHBACK_

_**Becky: What do you think?**_

_**Cody: I think you are over reacting.**_

_**Becky: Oh really? Well just so, you know, this is not me over reacting Cody… But since you seem so eager to find out, I will show you what over reacting is….**_

_**Cody: Huh? What the hell are you talking about?**_

_**Becky: Nothing, I'm not talking about anything, especially not with you. So just, go on about your business and leave me the fuck alone.**_

_**Cody: Becky don't be like that.**_

_**Becky ignored Cody's text message and began getting ready for her match while still conversing with Mickie James. Becky's match was the first of the night.**_

_(One hour later)_

Brittany sat in her office cross-referencing the new storylines and pre-coordinated matches with the wrestler's prior injuries to estimate re-injury risk factors. After she and Randy had sex last night, he did the expected and left shortly after. Strangely, Brittany was not sulking over it, no; her mind was on someone else. Someone that she had not seen all day, Kenny Dykstra. It was almost as if he knew she was thinking about it. Kenny knocked on her slightly ajar office door and came inside grinning widely. He walked over to Brittany and gave her a kiss on her cheek before sitting down in the extra swivel chair across from her.

"What has you so happy?" Brittany asked grinning herself simply because Kenny's good moods were always contagious.

"The question is what will have _you_ so happy." Kenny replied coyly.

"Are you trying to tease me?" Brittany asked quirking her eyebrows at Kenny as she shuffled through her paperwork.

"Of course not babe." Kenny replied causing Brittany's heart to flutter at his term of endearment.

"Well then tell me what you came in here to tell me." Brittany replied giggling at his playful demeanor.

Kenny sighed and hung his head trying to look serious, he shifted his weight to one side and reached in his back pocket pulling out two objects and lifting them in between he and Brittany's faces. "DANE COOK?! YOU GOT ME TICKETS TO SEE DANE COOK?!!!!" Brittany squealed in joy, she absolutely adored Dane Cook.

"Yes, it's his latest stand up…"Vicious Circle" and it's next week when we go to Milwaukee in the Bradley Center. It is on Tuesday at nine. Are you stoked?" Kenny explained and asked hoping he did well to impress the girl he was currently dating.

"Kenny I'm more than stoked! This is awesome! Thank you so much!" Brittany squealed again and jumped into Kenny's arms.

"That's good, I figured since it doesn't start until nine, we could go out to dinner at about six, yah know make an evening out of it." Kenny explained as Brittany nodded excitedly.

"That would be great Kenny. That would be really great." Brittany replied pulling away as the pair continued to hold hands. This was what she wanted, she wanted a guy to take her out, spend time with her without asking for anything in return. A guy who was satisfied with just her company.

"That's good. However, that is _next_ week, and _this_ is _this_ week, and _this_ is _tonight_ so; after the show did you want to go grab a really late dinner?" Kenny asked swaying slightly as he talked and held Brittany's hands.

"Yeah, I didn't eat before the show, and now I'm starving and it hasn't been very long but I'm already sick of the food served in catering." Brittany explained with a chuckle.

"Alright, I'll come by at about 10:15. I have a match coming up in about twenty minutes so I am going to go warm up. Catch ya lata Britt." Kenny exclaimed before squeezing her shoulder warmly, kissing her cheek, and strutting out of the room proudly. After she knew he was out of ear shot, Brittany squealed and hopped up and down before planting her feet back on the ground firmly, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, and falling back into her chair. When Brittany opened her eyes, she squealed once again and pushed her feet away from her desk and rolled across the room flapping her arms excitedly.

"What the hell are you doing?" Becky asked laughing hysterically as she stood in the doorway of the office.

_(Lanielle's office)_

Lanielle sat in her office chair behind her desk tossing red gummy bears up in the air and trying to catch them with her mouth. She had caught about two and missed about six. This was her last one left; she tossed it up and opened her mouth just as it came down in her mouth Randy walked in the room. Lanielle was distracted by her visitor and the gummy bear went down her esophagus. Lanielle began hacking wildly beating her fist to her chest as Randy tilted his head to the side wondering what was wrong with the creative writer.

"Can we talk?" Randy asked dumbly.

"Nooohhhhhhhoooo" Lanielle gasped a froggish reply fanning at her throat.

"Are you hot or something?" Randy asked noticing Lanielle was fanning herself, not truly understanding the gesture she was making. Lanielle threw herself back in her chair rolling her eyes at Randy's stupidity as she continued to take what she thought would be her last breaths. She fell on the floor on her knees and focused on her diaphragm and the gummy bear in her throat. She coaxed her body into regurgitating the sweet candy as it fell on the floor.

"Ewww" Randy looked disgusted at the candy on the floor.

Lanielle gasped for air and fell back on her butt and looked up at Randy from her place on the floor. She picked up the gummy bear and threw it at him. "I almost died you prick." Lanielle told him before getting up and adjusting her skirt suit and hair. "What do you want anyway?" Lanielle inquired sitting back in her chair and throwing her stiletto clad feet on the desk and crossing her legs. She folded her hands together and waited impatiently as Randy shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Time is money Orton, and you're wasting _both_ of mine." Lanielle told him examining her perfectly French manicured fingernails. Lanielle had short patience and a short temper with Randy as of late after the way he had treated Brittany.

"Well…" Randy took the packet of new storylines out of his back pocket and unfolded the papers. He sat down across from Lanielle.

"Did I say you could sit?" Lanielle asked snottily.

"Well this might take a while." Randy told her with a shrug.

"You got fifty seconds, and counting." Lanielle told him; she wasn't trying to be a bitch but she preferred people made appointments to see her. Everyone else did what she asked, why couldn't he? Besides, the diva search winner Charlie and Jeff Hardy had a meeting with her in about four minutes.

"Well this storyline you have…It's not going to work for me." Randy told her blatantly.

"And why is that Mr. Orton?" Lanielle responded with a laugh at Randy's cocky attitude.

"Because…It's telling me that I have to feud with Bobby Lashley for two months and then I have to compete in a money in the bank match the month immediately following the feud. So I have to waste two months on Bobby Lashley _then _another month hyping the money in the bank match and then another month for the feud with John until I finally get the title? That is four fucking months Lanie!...You might as well just promote me and John feuding now and then I can win the title next month. Because this shit you concocted is ridiculous." Randy told her tossing the papers away from him and further onto her desk, leaning back in his chair, and throwing his sneaker clad feet on her desk as were hers.

Lanielle's temper flared she leaned over her desk and smacked Randy's feet off her desk. "You cocky bastard! I cannot believe you! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! Has the thought ever occurred to you, EVER EVEN CROSS YOUR SMALL NARROW MIND, THAT _I'M _DOING _YOU_ A _FAVOR_?! YOU ARE GOOD RANDY! YOU ARE GOOD IN THE RING! BUT THERE ARE GUYS WHO ARE JUST AS GOOD AS YOU WHO HAVE A BIGGER FAN BASE! Out of all the people like Michaels, or Lashley, The Game, Hell I could bring Batista to Raw just for this shit if I wanted to! Or Mark Henry, I choose a shit load of other guys for this Randy but noooo, my dumbass chose you. And you come to me with this shit? Stop being so selfish, Kennedy has been working really hard lately, and he has been doing an amazing job, his fan base has grown immensely and I am giving him what he deserves, two title shots. Granted he is not going to win at either of the two pay per views, but it is giving him main event status for two months; then you get your chance! SO BE PATIENT! BE GRATEFUL! AND BE AWARE THAT YOUR FIFTY SECONDS HAS BEEN UP A LONG TIME AGO NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" Lanielle had been pacing her office as she raved at the WWE superstar, when she finally drew near the end of her rant, she opened the door. Randy shook his head his face red from anger at the writer for omitting his suggestion. Randy stormed out of the room leaving the papers on her desk. Lanielle picked up the papers and ran back to the door and stepped out of her office watching Randy walk down the hall "AND YOU BETTER GET YOUR LINES DOWN BECAUSE IF YOU FUCK THOSE UP AGAIN I'M NOT GIVING YOU SHIT!" Lanielle screamed tossing the papers out into the hall after him.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" A small polite voice drifted through Lanielle's ears. She turned around to see the much deserving Diva search winner standing behind her with her hands folded in front of her.

"Oh nothing, just chasing out the trash. Come on in, Jeff did not get here yet, so we can just wait for him. So how are things going for you? Everything okay? You made any friends? Are the diva's treating you alright?" Lanielle asked gesturing for Charlie to sit.

"Uhh, yeah I made a few friends, and I've had a few unpleasant run ins with Kelly Kelly but other than that I've been good. I had to do an autograph signing with her, it wasn't that fun." Charlie explained.

"Don't worry, Kelly Kelly will be out of your hair soon enough." Lanielle mumbled going through storyline files and pulling out the intercontinental championship folder.

"Pardon me?" Charlie was unclear on Lanielle's last statement.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself… Ah Jeff Hardy, you have arrived." Lanielle stood up and smiled brightly. "I don't think we've met yet, I'm Lanielle Lancaster, part of the new creative team. It's nice to finally meet you." Lanielle greeted and shook Jeff's hand.

"Yeah I've seen you around I just didn't know who the hell you were yet. It's nice to meet you too." Jeff replied stealing glances at the slender blonde hair blue eyed bombshell next to him.

"Oh and this is Charlie Chambers as you know she is the newest Diva Search winner… and Charlie you know this is Jeff Hardy. So have a seat." Lanielle gestured and sat back down. Jeff and Charlie sat across her desk from her. Charlie's heart was beating so hard she thought it would thump out of her chest. She was sitting next to _him_; finally, she was sitting next to _him_. He was everything she had imagined up close. Stunning eyes and that perfectly lined razor blades shaped beard, that greenish brown hair and that smile. That smile that make her knees weak, her heart sore, and the area in between her legs ache like nothing else could.

"Ahem Charlie…" Lanielle called Charlie's attention when she noticed that she had not been listening to a word that she had been saying.

"Yah?" Charlie asked stumbling out of her thoughts and her consistent staring at Jeff.

"I said that I am tying a romantic storyline into the storyline that will start Jeff to feuding with Carlito for the intercontinental championship. This way you can build an actual fan base." Lanielle repeated herself trying to hold in her giggles. She knew immediately that Charlie was most grateful for the accidental job well done pertaining to the storyline.

"Ohhh that sounds good." Charlie replied with a nod as a blush crept up her neck and into her face. Lanielle passed them the storylines and they began to fan through the pages.

"Whoa this is some, deep stuff. Pretty intense." Jeff exclaimed reading the content.

"Yeah, the romance department has been lacking in interest lately. I need to spice it up a bit. That's alright with the two of you isn't it?" Lanielle checked with a smile.

"It's good, I like it, and I think it will help out Charlie's fan base, plus it'll be fun. What do you think Char?" Jeff asked liking the storyline.

'Char, He called me Char, I think, am I crying? No, I can't, am I? SHIT!' "Yeah, I think it's great!" Charlie replied flicking away her tears.

"Oh Charlie if it's too much for you then I can change it. Here I'll re-do the whole thing." Lanielle exclaimed feeling awful for making what she hoped to be her friend in the future cry.

"NO! I love it! This is just a special moment for me because I have always wanted this and it is my very first storyline. My very first one and I feel so honored." Charlie lied, well partially lied, this was an unforgettable moment.

"Ohh in that case I suppose everything is alright." Lanielle sighed with relief.

"Yeah, Hey Charlie maybe we can go out later, get to know one another before we start this next week." Jeff suggested standing up.

"Yeah, that… that sounds awesome.. I mean good. That sounds good." Charlie cleared her throat.

"Alright, well I guess I'll meet you out front at the end of the show then?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, yeah that would be great." Charlie agreed holding in her excitement and enthusiasm.

"Alright see you tonight. And Lanielle it was great meeting you and thank you so much for this title shot. I really appreciate it." Jeff told Lanielle gratefully.

"You are destined for great things Jeff, I'll see to it." Lanielle told him with a nod. Jeff left the room closing the door behind him. Charlie leaned her head forward and closed her eyes before looking up and screaming. She didn't stop there; she stood up on her chair and jumped up and down wildly.

"OHHHH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Charlie fell off the chair and landed on Lanielle's desk and continued to thrash around. "THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" Charlie cried shaking Lanielle. Lanielle looked at her like she was a psycho.

"I could tell you liked him but damn!" Lanielle exclaimed in shock.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Kenny got me tickets to see Dane Cook next Tuesday, and tonight we're going out." Brittany explained sitting up straight.

"See, this is the guy you want. Not that freaky fool Orton." Becky explained to Brittany sitting down on the sofa against the wall.

Brittany ignored the last part of her statement. "Yeah Kenny is a great guy, but I just don't understand one thing. I am wondering if, if like… I mean I don't know if this is possible or not, but I don't think he is sexually attracted to me. Whatsoever." Brittany explained to Becky.

"Hahahaha, what? What do you mean?" Becky asked laughing uncontrollably.

"Ha ha ha Becky. I am serious, he barely kisses me, I am lucky to get a handhold, and he shakes my hand at the end of the night. If I invite him inside, he runs away with his tail in between his legs. I mean I know he's not gay or at least I hope he's not gay." Brittany began to ramble.

"Yeah he's using dating you as a cover for his secret gayness." Becky kidded.

"You're not helping any." Brittany pouting plopping down on the other sofa.

"I'm sorry okay, okay. Ahem… In all seriousness, have you ever thought that maybe he wants to get to know you first? Yah know, unlike Orton, he actually likes you?" Becky exclaimed accidentally blurting out the end.

"That stung Becca." Brittany frowned.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I am just saying, Kenny likes you enough to invest not only money but time with you, without asking for anything in return. He likes you enough to care about more than just the physical aspects of a potential relationship. You should appreciate that for what it is." Becky advised her friend honestly.

"And what is it?" Brittany asked pondering her friend's advice.

"It's a damn good thing." Becky stated.

_(After the show)_

Kenny knocked on Brittany's office door and came inside. "Hey I am ready just trying to-" Kenny took the two bags that Brittany was struggling with and through them over his shoulder on top of his duffle bags. "Thanks" Brittany replied holding her Coach tote on her forearm.

"No problem, alright, let's get out of here. I saw this diner down the road this afternoon, it looked pretty packed earlier so the food must be good, and it closes at twelve. You want to go there?" Kenny questioned as he and Brittany left Brittany's now empty office.

"Yeah that'll be good." Brittany told Kenny with a smile as he reached for her hand.

"I like spending time with you Britt." Kenny told her as he stared at the floor while they walked down the hallway.

"Awww, Kenny I like spending time with you too." Brittany replied as Kenny looked up at her with a bright smile. 'Now would be a perfect time for him to ask me to be his girlfriend. But is he going to? No of course not.' Brittany thought to herself with a frown.

"Did you drive tonight?" Kenny inquired.

"Me? Oh no me and the girls took one car." Brittany answered.

"Okay good, so we can take mine." Kenny responded. Brittany looked up and her heart stopped. Randy was at the end of the hall his back slightly turned away from she and Kenny, and he was what it looked to be arguing with Vince McMahon. She could care less about Vince and Randy arguing, it was the fact that she was with Kenny, holding hands, about to go on a date, and there Randy was. At the end of the hallway. Brittany quickly took her hand away from Kenny's.

"Hey, I forgot something in my office, I'm just going to run back and get it." Brittany told Kenny hastily.

"You want me to walk back with you?" Kenny asked halting his steps.

"NO! No, I mean I'll be fine you can go warm up the car and just throw our stuff in the trunk, I'll only be a second." Brittany lied and literally began sprinting down the hall. Kenny shrugged off the strange outburst from Brittany continuing down the hall.

"Hi Mr. McMahon." Kenny greeted the chairman as he walked by briskly. Vince nodded and continued down the hall.

"Sup Orton." Kenny greeted Randy who looked infuriated by his conversation with Vince.

"Fuck off." Randy sneered before storming off in the opposite direction. Kenny quirked his eyebrows at Randy's nasty attitude and continued on his way out to the side parking lot.

_(The front of the arena)_

Jeff smiled as Charlie walked out of the arena. "Hey" Jeff greeted Charlie and smiled. "How did you get here?" Jeff asked the Diva Search winner.

"Mickie and I came together." Charlie replied nervously.

"Okay so we'll take my rental. Did you have any places in mind?" Jeff asked the tall petite blonde.

"Well I ate in catering so I'm not hungry, but there's a bar down the street." Charlie suggested.

"Yeah I ate in catering after my match. The bar sounds doable." Jeff nodded in agreement, as they finally reached his rental.

_(Meanwhile)_

Becky walked to the rental with Lanielle as they chatted about the events of the night. "Becky! Becky! REBECCA!" Cody screamed running behind his girlfriend. Becky had successfully avoided her boyfriend the entire night, until now.

"What do you want Cody?" Becky asked not stopping or even slowing down her pace.

"What I've wanted for the past 32 hours! TO TALK TO YOU!" Cody shouted grabbing her wrist and forcing her to halt.

"I'm just gonna _gooo_." Lanielle said snatching the keys from Becky and running to the car.

"LANIE NO!" Becky shouted at her friend who ran to the rental and got inside starting it up. Lanielle sped out of the parking lot thus completing her mission, her mission being to force Becky to talk to Cody. She was sick of hearing her friend complain, however she understood what her problem with her boyfriend was.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about Cody?" Becky asked tapping her foot impatiently.

"I miss you." Cody told her trying to give her a hug.

"Get off me, I'm tired, take me back to the hotel. _Now_." Becky snapped dryly walking towards Cody's rental. The car ride back was ridden in silence.

_(Back in the parking lot)_

Brittany stood outside of the arena in the side parking lot nervously. She prayed to god that Randy would not show up, she had taken the long way back to the side exit of the arena just to avoid Randy. Luckily, she was able to, and now she hoped she was able to get into the car with Kenny without Randy seeing that either. Kenny pulled up and Brittany got inside.

"What did you forget?" Kenny asked with a smile seeing that Brittany was empty handed, with the exception of her purse.

"Oh, I thought I forgot my charts in the draw but I hadn't they were in one of the bags you had. I remembered putting it away at the very last minute." Brittany lied with a chuckle.

"Oh okay." Kenny shrugged as Brittany put on her seat belt and he pulled out of the parking lot.

_(Elsewhere)_

Jeff and Charlie sat at the bar in silence. Charlie had ordered a grape Smirnoff ice and Jeff had ordered a beer. "So what did it feel like when you won the Diva Search?" Jeff questioned Charlie who instantly got a smile on her face.

"It felt like I was in heaven, when Todd said my name I was in sheer bliss, pure utter bliss." Charlie explained with a content sigh.

Jeff looked at Charlie and as he listened to her soft angelic voice, he felt calm. She seemed so peaceful, and kind, something he rarely ever saw in girls. "That must feel good." Jeff said with a nod as they received their drinks.

"Well, when you get the WWE championship you'll feel like that too." Charlie chimed in.

"What makes you so sure I'll ever get a shot at the WWE Championship?" Jeff asked Charlie as he took a swig of his beer.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Charlie asked in a sultry tone leaning over towards Jeff.

"Yeah…" Jeff replied starring at the display of liquor in front of him behind the bar as he felt Charlie's cool mint breath on his ear and neck.

"Lanielle told me, that in eight months, you will get the title shot, and you will win one month after that." Charlie leaked Lanielle's upcoming storyline to her love interest.

"You're shitting me!" Jeff exclaimed wide-eyed. He had been beginning to think that he would be stuck in mid/card intercontinental continental area forever.  
But if what you're saying is true, I am going to be living my dream in nine months." Jeff thought enthusiastically.

"Yeah that'll be good for you." Charlie told him with a nod and the same seductive tone.

That saying "_kill the messenger_" was very similar to the emotion that Jeff was feeling. Only Jeff had no desire to kill Charlie, no he had desires that resulted in something much more pleasurable. Jeff looked over at the WWE Diva search Winner and leaned in placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Their lip lock soon became fiery as Jeff ran his tongue along Charlie's lips, she opened her mouth slightly and their tongues dueled in a delicious dance. Much to Charlie's dismay, Jeff began to pull away she nipped his bottom lip giggling softly.

"Did you wanna get back?... I don't have a room mate." Jeff asked Charlie hoping he would get to spend the night with the "messenger."

"Sureeee." Charlie purred as Jeff stood up and paid for their drinks he took Charlie's hand as she slid off the stool. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out of the bar all the while Charlie's soft slender fingers fiddled along Jeff's neck making him yearn for her touch in places further south.

_(Local Diner)_

Kenny and Brittany ate their food while as always they shared good conversation. "So Mr. Dykstra, what was your fondest memory as a child?" Brittany asked before sipping her water. She felt her phone vibrating on her hip. She unclipped her phone as Kenny began to answer her question. She flipped it open slightly distracted from the conversation at hand. She rolled her eyes at the text message that she had received.

**Randy: **_**I need to see you tonight.**_

Brittany ignored the text message and closed her phone, letting it flop back on the booth she was sitting in. "This is actually pretty embarrassing, but uhh, this one time my family took a trip to a farm, and I got to ride some of the horses. I thought it was the best thing since sliced bread." Kenny remembered with a large smile.

"Awww Kenny that is so cute!" Brittany squealed at his sincerity.

"Yeah, what's yours?" Kenny asked Brittany.

"When I got my first puppy. I named her gum drop, she was a chow chow and I just adored her, so that's a lot of memories but it's on a specific subject." Brittany replied.

"Gum drop? Who names their dog gum drop?" Kenny teased the gorgeous girl sitting across from him.

"I DO!" Brittany replied laughing loudly. Brittany's phone once again began vibrating cutting her laughter short. She opened her phone and frowned.

_**Randy: I just came to your room, you're not there, where are you? I need to see you now. **_

Brittany new why Randy _needed_ to see her, and for once, she was going to do what was best for her, and in that moment what was best for her was to enjoy her late dinner with Kenny.

_(At the hotel)_

"Becky, what is wrong?" Cody asked sitting across from his girlfriend on the sofa.

"What is wrong? What is wrong is you do not get the fact that I am insecure by Kelly Kelly's mere presence on the show. Simply because I feel like if she really wanted to, and she pretended to be sincere enough you would take her back. When you try to scold me or you get annoyed when I try to avoid her, it makes me feel like you are defending her. Or even worse, like you want her around. Regardless of your reasoning, I do not understand, after all the bullshit our short-term relationship has been through, why can't you just respect my wishes, whatever they may be when it comes to Kelly. You actually had the audacity to call me immature and tell me to suck it up? No Cody I'm sorry but I cannot suck up the fact that every chance she gets she tries to sabotage what seems to be to _you_ our _INSIGNIFICANT_ relationship." Becky ranted.

"_Insignificant?_ What the hell are you talking about now Becky?" Cody asked rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"I'm talking about the fact that you seem so careless when it comes to my feelings in this thing you like to call a relationship, in a relationship the partners do their best to understand one another and make the other person happy. You seem to be doing _neither_." Becky spoke to Cody angrily while crossing her arms.

"Becky I'm trying." Cody pleaded in aggravation.

"WELL TRY HARDER!... Look I am tired just leave me alone please? I'll talk to you tomorrow." Becky told Cody receiving a glare from her boyfriend. If it weren't for the fact that she hated him, Becky would have thrown herself at him then and there. "I PROMISE! But tonight, just leave things alone, I'm cranky and I want to go to bed." Becky told her boyfriend before he sighed.

"Fine… can I have a goodnight kiss?" Cody asked. Becky shook her head no and shoved him towards the door. After Cody left, Becky shoved her head in a pillow on the sofa and screamed.

(Twenty minutes later)

Randy paced his room in annoyance with Brittany. The one time he really needed her and nobody else would suffice, she was no where to be found. He assumed that she was out with Lanielle some where. Either way, he was furious. What angered him even more was the fact that she was obviously ignoring him. He was taken out of his thoughts by a pounding n his door. He flung it open. "What do ya want Rhodes?" Randy asked opening the door wider for his friend.

"I can't stand Becky. She's fuckin' killin me. I left she says right, I look up she looks down. I can't win with her! No matter what I do it's just not good enough!" Cody ranted sitting on Randy's sofa.

"Well what happened?"Randy asked.

(Five minutes later)

"IMMATURE?! YOU CALLED HER IMMATURE?! ARE YOU THAT DUMB RHODES?! YOU NEVER CALL A GIRL IMMATURE! EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER! NEVER! EVER EVER EVER EVER! You are a dumb ass aren't you? You must be for saying some stupid forbidden shit like that. You're lucky she is still even with you, you fuckin' moron. Look I understand that what you really were trying to get across to her was that you her and Kelly work together, but you don't want that putting a damper on you and Becky's relationship. And that you want your relationship to have no boundaries or be limited by the ex factor. But from what you just told me, the only thing Becky heard you say was "Suck it up, you're being immature." Which doubles as you saying "Leave poor Kelly alone, she isn't bothering anyone, she can do whatever she wants she's a nice girl." I guarandamn-tee you that's exactly what Becky heard.' Randy told Cody knowledgably.

"Shit.. So how do I fix this?" Cody asked Randy worriedly.

"You can't; or at least not until Becky comes to you. Because with the way she keeps _snapping _at _you_, the next time you bother her before she's ready to talk, she might just _snap_ your dick off." Randy advised his friend who flinched.

_(One hour later)_

Charlie screamed louder in pleasure as she gripped the sheets. "You don't want to wake the neighbors' angel." Jeff's husky voice spoke in her ear before he thrust back inside of her. His southern drawl only turned Charlie on more causing her to scream even louder before biting the pillow in front of her. Jeff placed his hands around her waist on her stomach and lifted her up so her back was to his chest. He grabbed her hands and intertwined them pressing them to Charlie's chest bone. He suckled on her neck making sure to leave a mark. Jeff felt his end drawing near; when he came, he wanted to look Charlie in her eyes. He pulled out of her and turned her around laying her back on the bed getting lost in her deep blue eyes. He gently took her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He sank into her slowly as Charlie moaned smiling when Jeff closed his eyes from the sensation. Jeff slid out of Charlie slowly flashing his bright smile at her eagerness.

"Don't tease me Jeff." Charlie stated leaning up and kissing his lips passionately. After smirking at her impatience, Jeff began a slow steady rhythm; he took Charlie's hands in his own and brought them above her head as his pace quickened. Charlie's moans grew louder as Jeff tried to hang on longer. It got to the point where he could not hang on anymore.

"Open your eyes Char." Jeff told Charlie who turned her head away from her pillow and to face him. Jeff felt himself going over the edge, he gripped Charlie's hands so tight that he was going to leave bruises he gritted his teeth and pursed his lips as pleasure overtook him. It was too much for Charlie, as soon as she saw Jeff's muscles tense and felt his hands grip hers, she climaxed letting out a piercing scream. Jeff lingered in that position for a few moments before lying down next to Charlie and pulling her into his arms.

"You're a screaming angel." Jeff stated kissing Charlie's temple.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	11. Depth

_(A/N: Yay, I updated Whoo Hoo. Alright this chapter is important SO PAY ATTENTION! I have been feeling discouraged lately with my current endeavors so this has cheered me up. Along with Runnels phone call about thirty minutes ago, and for it, I love her dearly because it made me laugh hysterically. I miss MY Charlie, and I want her to come home, so this chapter is dedicated to her. I want to thank everyone who added my story to their favs and alerts along with everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thanks guys, it means so much to me! So big thanks to: __giftiebee__Queen Chaos-Hardy__techwiz__JessieStarr__Copeland-Runnels Inc.__, and __gurl42069__Alright this chapter contains Mature Adult Sexual Content… You've been warned, it's not as bad as usual but I still thought I should give you guys a heads up (no pun intended). Read Review and Enjoy.)_

* * *

_(The Next Morning)_

Brittany rolled over and snuggled under the covers with a smile on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the hotel room nightstand. The clock read 8:02am, and next to it was a post-it note. Brittany lazily slid her arm out of bed and reached for the note.

"_Went to the hotel gym downstairs to work out, I'll be back later luvies, Lanie." _

Brittany stuck the note to the nightstand and turned over in bed. She had such a wonderful time last night with Kenny. She still could not get over how great of a guy he was. They had gone out several times, him paying for everything and treating her like royalty, without asking for anything in return. 'If he was going to pull a shady move, he would've done it by now' Brittany thought with a sigh. Kenny was everything she wanted and more, and she knew that he was a keeper. After eating at the diner, she and Kenny went to a nearby park and star gazed. At the time, Brittany thought it was a silly thing to do, but once she and Kenny started pointing out the milky way and the big dipper, she had a blast. Randy's phone calls, voicemails, and text messages persisted throughout the evening with Brittany ignoring and rejecting each and every single one. They all said basically the same thing "I need to see you. Where are you?" "I need you." Brittany didn't feel like sleeping with Randy, she especially didn't feel like ending her evening with Kenny early just to do so. By the time she returned to her and Lanielle's room, she was feeling so good about herself that she didn't even bother returning his phone calls or text messages. Randy was a hopeless cause, Brittany knew it was best to invest her time into someone who had the possibility of longevity. After reflecting on her wonderful evening, the WWE doctor got up and went to the bathroom to shower.

_(Elsewhere)_

Lanielle focused on her reps as she did the leg press. She looked up, her face immediately brightening at the sight of John Cena coming into the gym. "Hey You! Where have you been? You've been M.I.A." Lanielle asked cheerfully.

"Ah, I been tired, and um busy. Yeah just worn out yah know?" John explained curtly and walked past Lanielle and over to the weights on the other side of the practically empty gym.

"Yeah, you're a busy guy, that's totally understandable." Lanielle nodded feeling awkward.

"Yeah." John nodded not having too much to say to the creative writer.

"So other than that, what have you been up to? How are things?" Lanielle inquired politely feeling as though she and John hadn't spoken in weeks, just from the sheer awkwardness.

"Nothing. Good." John's one-word answers were beginning to perplex Lanielle. If her mind served her correctly, John was avoiding her, or angry with her.

"Everything okay?" Lanielle asked finishing her repetitions. She stood up and walked over to John as he continued to lift.

"Fine." John nodded forcing a smile on his face.

"No I mean, with _us_. Is everything okay?" Lanielle asked hopefully. John looked at her in the mirrored wall and sighed at her appearance. She was in a sports bra and low rise thin tight fitting sweats pants with sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she looked anxious to speak to him.

_(Becky's hotel room)_

"BECKY WAKE UP!" Cody pounded on his girlfriend's hotel room suite door. Becky rolled over and sighed. Cody was like a newborn baby, if you leave him alone for a second he would become hysterical. "BECKYYY!" Cody shouted persisting with the pounding on the door. Becky sighed in annoyance, she tore the covers off herself and marched out of the bedroom section of the suite and ripped the door open. Cody hadn't expected his girlfriend to answer the door in a bra and panties.

"What?! I was sleeping, _yah know_, it's that thing that people do when _they're tired_?!" Becky barked crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to… know…well know if you…. if you were still mad at me." Cody asked shoving his hands in his pockets. Becky looked at Cody blankly; she blinked a few times processing what just came out of her boyfriend's mouth.

"You mean to tell _me_, that _your_ dumbass came _here, this_ early in the morning and pounded on _my_ door as though it was the end of the world, only to ask me _if I was still mad at you_?" Becky asked incredulously.

"Well… yeah, pretty much." Cody confirmed with a nod. Becky slammed the door in Cody's face and walked back into her room. She plopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over herself.

_(Meanwhile)_

"Aye sleepy head you're finally awake." Jeff laughed stroking the stray hairs out of Charlie's face.

"Mmmhmm. You wore me out." Charlie admitted with a laugh.

"Yeah? That's good, keep your stamina up." Jeff joked before leaning forward and giving Charlie a peck on her lips.

"You don't regret last night do you?" Charlie checked nervously biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"You're so sexy Char… And no, I don't regret anything from last night." Jeff confirmed honestly.

"Good, because neither do I." Charlie exclaimed wrapping her arms around Jeff's neck. He pulled her on top of him and chuckled when Charlie pressed her forehead up against his.

"You hungry?" Jeff asked Charlie considering ordering room service.

"Ohh Yeah." Charlie replied with a mischievous grin. She kissed him passionately on the lips before kissing her way down his chin, neck, chest, abs, and continuing down until she reached Jeff's fully awake little one. Charlie looked up at Jeff with a smirk before biting the corner of her bottom lip once again.

"I love it when you do that." Jeff exclaimed huskily. He stroked Charlie's hair with his fingers, wishing she would go ahead and do what she had planned on doing. Charlie licked her soft pouty lips and winked at Jeff before dipping her head down and flicking her tongue around Jeff. The high flying WWE Superstar sucked in his breath at the tantalizing contact. Deciding not to tease Jeff any longer, Charlie finally took him into her mouth. She made corkscrew motions with her tongue easily relying on Jeff's breathing patterns to know what and where her tempo should be. Soon Jeff's light massaging of her scalp turned into him gripping her head rather roughly and bucking into her mouth. Charlie would do many things, but one thing she _refused_ to do, was let a guy fuck her mouth. Charlie took both her hands and placed them on either side of Jeff's hips pinning his pelvis down to the bed. Jeff groaned in frustration as Charlie continued to torture him slowly. "Please Char." Jeff moaned in pleasurable agony. Charlie quickened her pace her tongue flicking over him faster. The suction in Charlie's mouth tightened as she speeded up her motions even more. Soon Jeff was screaming her name instead of vice, versa. Jeff felt himself reaching the edge; he tried to pull away not wanting to disrespect Charlie by exploding in her mouth. Charlie refused and kept steady. When Jeff came into her mouth he cried out in pure bliss as Charlie swallowed every last drop, milking him until the end.

_(Brittany's room)_

Brittany stepped out of the shower just in time to hear a rapid banging on her door. She wrapped a towel around herself and left the bathroom. She opened the door slightly to see a very frustrated looking Randy staring her down. He barged in furious. "Good morning to you too Randy." Brittany exclaimed dryly.

"Where were you last night? You had me worried!" Randy stated rubbing his forehead.

"Pshh, please Randy, Like you care, you just wanted a hit and run anyway." Brittany replied walking into the bathroom and getting another towel for her hair. Brittany walked out of the bathroom and was startled by Randy's response.

"I did care! I mean, _I do care_! And actually no, I didn't want to see you for a quickie. I needed to talk to you." Randy told Brittany plopping down on the sofa.

"About what? Is everything okay?" Brittany asked placing a hand on Randy's shoulder. Suddenly she felt guilty for not being there when he "needed her".

"No, everything isn't okay. Everything is far from okay. Lanielle is killing me with my storyline. I don't understand why she can't just give me the title shot now. And Vince, he is putting so much pressure on me lately. When I went to him about the storylines he flipped, "Orton, Don't complain to me about your storylines, if you perform better you'll get better. And I'm watchin' you boy, so I had better not find out you're doing any funny business! Don't embarrass your father! We all have high expectations of you Randy and you're letting us down! Shape up or ship out!" Randy imitated Vince's voice perfectly. "Dammit Britt, I feel like I'm going to crack. I just don't know what to do anymore!" Randy raved racking his fingers over his scalp.

Brittany sat down next to Randy and stroked his head. "Awww, Randy I'm so sorry. I know you feel like the world is against you, and like nothing is going right, but it's all in your head. You're so valuable to this company that it's not even something to joke around about. Look, Lanielle is a very smart woman; she's doing this all for a reason. She is probably just making sure that your fan base doesn't grow tired of you. Remember, your character is a product, and she probably just doesn't want to shove it down the fan's throats. Lanielle even told me that's why the fans stopped liking John, because he was put at the forefront too often. She's protecting your character while still giving you main event status. You're not mid card Randy, so don't worry, and Bobby Lashley is a power player too. You guys will get an immense amount of airtime and feedback from the fans. As far as Vince goes, we know he's a rude grouchy old man. He is trying to give you constructive criticism, and its borderline insulting. But he can't help it; it's just how he is. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. You should be motivated by the fact that he expects more out of you. Because if he expects more, then he knows that, you're capable of great things. He just needs someone to bark at, and you talking to him about wanting an immediate title shot just put you in the line of fire. It's all about politics babe, and you gotta stay away from that. Just keep a level head, perform at your optimum ability, stay out of trouble, keep your nose clean and you will do well. Good things come to those who wait, I mean you could be doing mid card matches Randy, but your not. The fact that you're not mid card and you don't even have the title and you're not currently contending says that you are worth main event status no matter what. So be confident, be calm, be collected, and be patient. I know things seem overwhelming now, but I promise you babe, they will clear up." Brittany spoke soothingly to Randy she was stroking his head with one hand and massaging his neck with the other.

Randy leaned on his elbow with his hand cupped over his mouth in thought. He had listened to everything Brittany had told him intently. He nodded in understanding and took a deep breath. "Thanks for talking to me about all of this Britt, I really appreciate it. I mean, I can't tell John because he's super Cena and nothing bad ever happens to him. And Cody wouldn't understand because he hasn't been here long and he gets whatever he wants because he's daddy's little boy, he's the fucking golden child and Dusty does shit with creative. You're the only one who gets me Britt." Randy exclaimed tiredly.

"Well, I'm glad I get you, and I'm glad I can help you. And whenever you need to talk, you know you can just come to me right?" Brittany asked assuring Randy of their friendship.

"Yeah, now I do." Randy replied. He cupped Brittany's face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"Alright, I'm just going to go back to my room, and try to catch a nap; I didn't sleep much last night. And I really was worried about you Britt… Okay, I'll catch you later." Randy bided Brittany goodbye, she stood up and walked him to the door. Randy kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

'Wait a minute, he was here this whole time and didn't try to fuck me once? We actually sat down and had a civilized conversation and he didn't even make a move? And I was in a towel the entire fucking time? Hmm, maybe Randy isn't as shallow as I thought; maybe he has some depth after all.'

_(The Gym)_

"John?" Lanielle shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Yeah?" John asked strained as he continued to lift weights that Lanielle couldn't even dream of moving.

"Did I do something wrong? I mean, are.. Are you mad at me?" Lanielle never sounded so vulnerable when interacting with a guy, and right now, the WWE champion had her feeling like a lost puppy.

"Nahh, we're cool Lanie." John assured her distractedly.

"Okay because I really like you and I just was hoping we could try and continue things if you wanted, I mean I don't know if you wanted to but I wanted to, I mean I felt like we were going okay, but if not then I just I mean I-" John cut off Lanielle's stammering with a sigh.

"Lanie, I see you want to talk and all, but I'm kind of busy, maybe we can talk later yeah? Okay cool." John didn't even give Lanielle a chance to respond before returning to his workout. Lanielle frowned at John's short tone and attitude with her. She pivoted on her heel and walked out of the gym, her head hung low in embarrassment.

John sighed, he didn't mean to sound so harsh but he didn't know any other way to get Lanielle away from him.

_(Jeff's suite)_

Charlie and Jeff lay cuddled up in his bed talking about themselves, their pasts, and everything in between. "So you are really excited about our new storyline huh?" Jeff asked Charlie who grinned wildly.

"Hell yeah! It's going to be awesome, especially now that we've _gotten to know each other_." Charlie exclaimed with a wink.

'You are one amazing woman Charlie Chambers." Jeff said with a sigh as Charlie rested her head on his chest.

"That I am, and you are one amazing man." Charlie kissed Jeff's tone chest before looking up into his eyes.

"I like you Charlie, I mean we haven't known each other for a long time yet, but I just want to put it out there that, well I like you. A lot." Jeff admitted stroking her upper arm.

"Jeff. I like you too, a lot." Charlie replied with a chuckle.

"So where does that leave us?" Jeff inquired shifting to face her fully.

"Umm, it leaves us here, in a bed, and naked." Charlie stated the obvious.

"Yeah but that's just the bonus, I mean where doest that leave _us,_ meaning you and I, meaning we." Jeff asked elaborating.

"Umm, I'm not sure, where do you want it to leave us?" Charlie inquired, she assumed he was referring to them becoming exclusive, but the Diva Search winner was not one to jump the gun.

"Together." Jeff told Charlie simply. Charlie stared into his eyes which swept her off her feet, Jeff read her through her eyes, before leaning down and kissing her gently on the lips.

"I like the sound of that." Charlie murmured against his mouth before the two began kissing passionately once again.

_(Later on)_

Becky trudged down the hall and knocked on the door to her boyfriend's hotel room suite. Cody opened the door with a smile at the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend. The semi happy expression on Becky's face faded when she saw Mickie James lying on Cody's bed. "What the fuck." Becky asked calmly.

"Ummm, I'm just going to go. Becky I'll text you." Mickie said ducking between Becky and Cody before exiting the room swiftly.

"Don't bother." Becky snapped after her ex friend.

"Becky it's not what it looks like." Cody panicked, why did he always end up in these predicaments with his girlfriend.

"Every time you say that, it means that something bad happened. Alright, explain." Becky urged Cody with a sigh.

"Well first, Mickie and I weren't doing anything wrong; I had asked her to come over because I was worried about our relationship. I was getting some really good advice from her about how to communicate with you better." Cody explained eagerly.

"And how is that?" Rebecca asked unenthusiastically.

"Well, instead of trying to compromise with you, she said that this is something I just need to accept. That being the fact that you will never like Kelly, you will never want to like Kelly, you will never accept Kelly, hell you will never even tolerate Kelly, and that I need to just back off. With this issue, I've been an inconsiderate, self righteous, condescending jerk. And Babe, I am so sorry for that. I didn't realize how I sounded, and even though I meant well, I still hurt you and for that, I apologize dearly. Unfortunately, what is done is done, I can't change the past or erase the horrid fact that she and I were together, but I can make sure that things between you and I go perfectly. I can make sure that you are happy, and that I am being the attentive, considerate, kind, and understanding boyfriend that you deserve." Cody's speech was recited perfectly with next to no coaching from Mickie James.

Becky sighed in relief that her boyfriend had found his brain. "Cody, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, it's just when my feelings are hurt, I like my space. I'm glad you're finally starting to understand where I am coming from with this. And I've missed you, although it hasn't been that long, I've missed you." Becky explained in happiness.

"I missed you too, so, now can we get to the best part?" Cody asked with a sexy smirk.

"What's the best part?" Becky asked confusedly.

"The make-up sex." Cody stated. He didn't give Becky a chance to answer. Instead he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down and climbed on top of her. The two kissed intensely all of their pent up passion, anger, and aggression pouring out. Becky struggled to get off Cody's shirt as he didn't waist time yanking her ultra low-rise sweat pant Capri's off her slim hips and down her legs. "Mmm Becky I can't take you ignoring me this long again." Cody mumbled before suckling on Becky's neck doing his best to leave a mark. His girlfriend moaned in pleasure at the sizzling contact.

"Then don't fuck up anymore babe." Becky replied before taking his earlobe in her mouth and nibbling at it softly. She reached in Cody's back pocket and took out a condom; she had now grown used to where Cody kept protection. Becky unbuttoned Cody's denim jeans and unzipped them softly. She bent her legs up and used her soft small feet to slide Cody's jeans down his body. Becky wasted no time in making his boxers follow suit. Becky took off her bra and panties while Cody put on the condom. He looked down into his girlfriend's eyes and kissed her sincerely on the lips as he sank into her. They moaned into each other's mouths at the familiar sensations going through them. Becky couldn't believe she allowed herself to keep away from Cody for such a long time, she hadn't realized it before, but she had missed him, and she had missed this. Becky pulled her now swollen lips away from Cody's and began suckling on his neck, she gave him a nice love struck bruise. Cody lifted himself up on the heels of his hands and pulled out of Becky slowly only to bend his arms at the elbows and sink into her again. Becky couldn't believe that her boyfriend was fucking her while doing push ups. She didn't know whether she was insulted or turned on even more. The strained look on his face, as his biceps and triceps flexed drove Becky wild. The WWE Diva moved her legs up higher around Cody's waist as he pushed himself up and lowered himself down. Cody continued his motions for a while until Becky became too anxious. When his girlfriend began thrusting up to meet him, Cody stopped his _"workout" _and settled for thrusting into his girlfriend at a fast pace. Becky's fingers massaged the back of Cody's neck, she pulled his head towards hers and their lips met in a heated fiery kiss. Cody groaned into their hot kiss. Becky slipped her tongue into Cody's warm wet mouth as she met him thrust for thrust. "Ah Shit Becky." Cody choked out reaching his end too quickly. Becky felt Cody throbbing inside her as she watched him squeeze his eyes shut and clench his jaw tightly, the stirring sensation in her stomach traveled lower causing her to climax mere seconds after Cody. Cody heard his girlfriend moan a heavenly like sound as she came. When the WWE Diva opened her eyes, Cody was staring at her intently.

"Maybe I should fuck up more often." Cody exclaimed with a smirk.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE! (Btw, did any of you see where I derived the Chapter title from?)**_


	12. Grave Digger

_(A/N: Well well well, look at what I updated! WHOOO! I'm on a role today, right people? We should have these snow days more often : - ). Alright I really don't have to much to say except I love my Charlie. Thanks to everyone who added the story to their favs and alerts, and everyone that reviewed the last chapter:_ giftiebee, Copeland-Runnels Inc., Sambolina, gurl42069, Midnight Murder Club Inc., techwiz, Winery.Marie, and Queen Chaos-Hardy_ . Recommended reading goes to EVERYTHING that _, Copeland-Runnels Inc. writes, she has a lot of new things up so go read and review. Also,_ I just would like to say that Cody Rhodes reminds me of Ferris Buhler. Alright read, REVIEW and ENJOY!) _

* * *

_(The next day)_

"Can you move your leg?" Brittany grumbled to Lanielle who was half-asleep.

"Huh?" Lanielle asked shifting uncomfortable.

"Your leg is on my stomach." Brittany told her through a yawn.

"Can you two shut the fuck up? I'm trying to sleep." Becky grumbled not too far away. The girls had spent the entire day together yesterday, they had went to a spa, shopping, and out to dinner later before returning back to Brittany and Lanielle's room to have a girls night in; filled with the best goodies in the world, ice cream, popcorn, and movies.

"Sorry." Lanielle and Brittany whispered before turning so Lanielle was no longer invading Brittany's personal space.

"Britt?" Lanielle whispered with a frown.

"Hmm?" Brittany asked beginning to drift off to sleep.

"Do you think John hates me?" Lanielle whined with a snivel.

"Hell to the fuckin' no! Not again, Lanie, this is allll we heard yesterday, John, John, John, John, and MORE JOHN! I am SICK of JOHN CENA! I don't know what the fuck his problem is, he is probably bi-polar or something. Just fuck him; no _don't fuck him,_ I didn't mean it like that. Just ignore him, he's a douche bag. He's just another asshole, don't worry about it. Just let it roll off your back." Becky advised her friend wisely.

"I agree with the ignoring him part, but I don't agree with the bi-polar thing. I mean, don't you wonder what turned him off? Like, what made him change his attitude toward you in the blink of an eye?" Brittany wondered aloud.

"YES! YES, YES YES! YES, I _DO WONDER_! THAT'S WHAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND! One minute we're hot, the next we're cold. I don't get it, I just don't fucking get it. What did I do wrong?" Lanielle mumbled the end in sadness.

"You didn't _do_ anything _wrong_, something else must have changed, I just wonder what it is…" Brittany questioned in deep thought.

"Hey, you two remember 'Harriet the Spy'?" Becky asked with a fake cheeriness to her voice.

"YEAH!" Brittany and Lanielle exclaimed giddily.

"Yeah, well _YOU'RE NOT HER_! Drop it, Cena acts like his shit don't stink. Don't worry about it!" Becky shook her head not liking the idea of her friends trying to get inside John's head. The end result wouldn't do anything except end up hurting Lanielle's feelings. Becky didn't know what made John act so cold and indifferent with Lanielle yesterday in the gym, but what Becky _did know_ is that whatever the cause, if Lanielle found out what it was, whatever it may be, it would only hurt her. Curiosity killed the cat.

"Awww c'mon Becky, you gotta help me. I really like him." Lanielle whined hugging Becky's leg.

"No! I'm not helping you snoop into that dummies life. If he doesn't want you then it's his loss. And if you found out why he is being a prick, nothing good would come out of it anyway. You really should just let it go." Becky stood her ground not wanting her friend to get hurt.

"I'm doing this _with_ or_ without_ you." Lanielle crossed her arms with an attitude.

"Have fun." Becky shrugged as Lanielle pursed her lips.

"Becky c'mon don't be a downer! Help us out!" Brittany urged shaking Becky's arm.

"Nope, besides if I agree, you two are going to try and get me to pry information out of Cody, and I'm not doing that." Becky exclaimed knowingly.

"Fine. I hate you." Lanielle spat evilly.

"Yeah me too. Want to go to breakfast?" Becky asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm hungry." Lanielle nodded rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah, me too, I want pancakes." Brittany agreed already tasting the maple syrup in her mouth.

_(Two hours later)_

The girls were showered and fully dressed and they sat in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast at a table in the corner. "So, how are things with you and Dykstra?" Lanielle asked sipping her orange juice.

"They are spectacular! I just…Hi!" Brittany greeted Kenny who had spotted her and began walking over.

"This dude has creepy timing." Becky mumbled to Lanielle who nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it." Lanielle whispered back.

"HI KENNY!" Lanielle and Becky greeted simultaneously.

"Hey ladies. Britt, did you want to go to the carnival they are having in town? John told me about it yesterday." Kenny asked shoving his hands in his pockets nervously.

"Sure what time?" Brittany asked looking at her watch which already read twelve noon.

"Uhh, in like two hours or so?" Kenny asked hesitantly.

"Sure, an hour sounds great." Brittany nodded.

"Alright, well I'll swing by your room later and we'll go. See you later." Kenny leaned in and kissed her cheek before nodding to Becky and Lanielle before leaving to sit down at a table across the room with Brian Kendrick, Ken Kennedy, and Carlito.

"Kenny and Brittany sitting in a tree." Becky started quietly.

"F-U-C-K-I-N-G" Lanielle finished laughing hysterically but keeping her tone quiet.

"Guys stop!... Besides, I think Kenny is a virgin or something. He is such a prude! He hasn't tried anything with me, it's seriously strange." Brittany shook her head before eating a fork full of pancakes.

"Alright, well you can be the one to turn him out." Lanielle assured Brittany with a wink.

"Yeah, you can teach him new things…You'll give him a good learning experience." Becky told Brittany who shook her head laughing.

"Whoooo We NIGGAAAA I'm so hooooood!" Cody Rhodes sang more than minority off beat. "I wear my pants below my waste, and I neva dance when I'm in this place cause' you and your man is plannin' to hate, I'm so hooooood! And I got these golds up in my mouf if you get closa to my house den you know what I'm talkin' bout! I'm out da hoooood! Nd if Ya feel me put ya hands up! Hooood! My hood niggas can ya stand up! I'm so hoooooooood! If you not from here you can walk it out, and you not hood if you don't know what I'm talkin bout. HOOOD!" The entire restaurant looked at Cody as though he had lost his mind. Cody had sung the opening of Rick Ross, T-Pain, Piles, and Trick Daddy's fairly new song "I'm So Hood." John and Randy stood more than a few feet behind him, their faces red with the pressure of them holding in their laughter.

Brittany, Rebecca, and Lanielle's jaws hung open. Cody Rhodes was wearing a black hoody with jeans that were literally falling off him with a belt that obviously wasn't working and Nike air forces. The worst part were the dark sunglasses that he resembled Stevie wonder in.

"AYE YO BECKY!" Cody called as Becky's eyes widened. The hostess looked afraid to go up to the "Wankster" or "Wigger" and ask him to leave. Becky covered her face and looked away, she felt like crawling under a rock… and never coming out. Cody impersonated a gangster walk and made his way over to the girls' table.

"Cody what the fuck are you doing?" Brittany asked looking at her crazed friend.

"I'm hood." Cody exclaimed "popping" the collar of his hoody.

"No you're not, take that garbage off, you look stupid." Brittany shook her head as Becky looked away, completely humiliated.

"Yo, yeah I am trick… I'm down! Right Lanie?" Cody nodded his oversized glasses shifting on his face when he moved his head. Since Lanielle was the only minority in the group, he looked to her for the expected approval.

"_NO!_ Cody you are _NOT_ down, you are the whitest motherfucker I know. And you said "nigga" and you are lucky we in are white ass Boston, because if we weren't you would have gotten a serious beat down by some real gangsters. Second, what the fuck are you wearing on your face?" Lanielle scrunched her face up as Becky continued to look at the wall.

"My Stunner shades… Yo." Cody exclaimed folding his arms trying to act cool. The movement caused the oversized glasses to fall off completely and he jumped to pick them up thus allowing his pants to slide down even lower. Cody hurriedly hiked up the pants before picking up the "stunner" shades.

"Cody… They are consuming your face." Lanielle looked at him in disgust. Cody frowned.

"But John and Randy said I had to wear these too." Cody mumbled shifting in the uncomfortable clothing.

"John and Randy put you up to this?!" Brittany exclaimed wide-eyed. John and Randy burst out laughing clutching their stomachs in hysteria.

"This dumbass motherfucker lost palace yesterday and the consequence was to act "ghetto" for a day. And we---" Randy had to pause because he couldn't stop laughing.

"He---" John couldn't even talk. "He lost so we took him to the mall and we made him buy these, and the sunglasses, and we made him learn the first verse to that song…. So, he has to stay like this, and talk like this all day long." John explained still laughing.

"Isn't that right Rhodes?" Randy asked patting Cody's shoulder.

"True Dat, Yo." Cody nodded. The guys began to sit down and the girls scooted away.

"You can't sit here!" Becky shook her head trying to ward off her boyfriend.

"Why not?...Yo" Cody asked fixing the oversized glasses.

"Because… You're embarrassing me!" Becky shrieked quietly.

"A bet's a bet." Randy shook his head as Becky scowled.

"You two are assholes." Becky shook her head feeling sorry for Cody.

"True dat yo." Cody nodded folding his arms.

"Babe?" Becky asked looking at Cody's appearance once again in disgust.

"Trillz." Cody nodded looking towards her.

"What the fuck does that mean? It doesn't matter…" Becky shook her head with a sigh.

"What's the deal fo' real." Cody nodded as the sunglasses slid down his nose.

"Can you go away?" Becky asked with a frown.

"Nahh, chill boo, we togetha' fo real….Yo…" Cody nodded forgetting to say Yo and saying it after.

"No my boyfriend is Cody Rhodes… and you are Cody loves Hoes." Becky told him mocking his appearance.

"True dat trick, you know I get that money." Cody nodded holding up money and fanning it out.

"Alright, whatever don't worry… John and Randy, we will have a competition and you two will lose! And I'm going to get your asses back for doing this to my boyfriend." Becky grumbled getting up from the table and storming out of the restaurant.

"Nahh baby TRILLZ COME BACK YO! HO!" Cody called throwing his sneaker clad feet on the chair next to him.

"I cannot believe you two did this to him. Cody, you don't have to do this." Lanielle shook her head glaring at Randy and John.

"Nahh, true but trillz, yo, cause, the consequences, I'm sayin' yo. Were worse… ya dig?" Cody nodded.

"What were the consequences?" Brittany asked curiously.

"I would have had to drink toilet water, yah feel meh?" Cody asked once again adjusting the glasses.

"No, I don't _feel you_. And you look so stupid Cody." Lanielle told him.

"Yo, don't hate, congratulate." Cody retorted as Lanielle rolled her eyes.

"I can't be around you when you're like this." Lanielle shook her head getting up and leaving.

"Eyo, thought we was a crew yo!" Cody called after Lanielle who flipped him off.

"Damn." John said checking out Lanielle's ass as she left the restaurant.

"Yo, holla at that shit yo." Cody nodded to John who shook his head as Randy frowned at John and sucked his teeth at his friend's poor decision-making.

"Sup John. Hey Cody." Kenny greeted taking in Cody's appearance.

"Yo Nig what's really hood?" Cody asked pulling Kenny into a man shake. Brittany panicked hoping Kenny wouldn't mention the carnival in front of Randy.

"Hey Orton." Kenny greeted Randy who nodded at him not caring to much for the former spirit squad member.

"Britt, I'll see ya lata." Kenny nodded before walking out. Fortunately for Kenny and Brittany's sake, Randy interpreted "See you later" as he'll see her around, as in at work.

"Be breezy Jeezy!" Cody called causing John and Randy to burst out into another fit of laughter.

"You guys are too much for me; I'll see you guys when Cody is no longer having an identity crisis." Brittany told them before grabbing her purse and walking out.

"Holla back! YERRRRRRRRR" Cody called as Brittany bowed her head in embarrassment.

"John, I think you are making a big mistake." Randy exclaimed with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" John asked his friend eating some of Brittany's left over pancakes.

"With, well. I'm not even going to get into it right now but you need to just tell Lanielle the truth. Don't string her along." Randy scolded John who rolled his eyes.

"I cut her off. How the fuck is _that_ stringing her along?" John inquired angrily.

"Well, one minute you are trying to get with her and the next you drop her like a bad habit. So you are stringing her along because now she probably thinks that she did something wrong. I think you should be straight forward with her." Randy voiced his strong opinion to his friend.

"Look who's talking, you can't advise me on shit with the way you treat and use poor Brittany." John shook his head in disgust.

"Aye, she knows that what we do is with no strings attached, I don't have her getting anything twisted." Randy exclaimed sternly.

"Yeah don't get it twisted yo." Cody interrupted still shifting in his clothes uncomfortably.

"Shutup Cody." Both John and Randy said in unison.

"Look, all I'm saying is you should be honest with her" Randy stated with a deep breath.

"We went on like one date. Nothing big, I don't owe her anything, any explanations or answers; I have no obligation to her. Therefore I don't have to tell her shit." John shrugged carelessly.

"You're an asshole." Cody shook his head finally breaking character.

"Fuck you." John retorted playing with the napkin holder.

"No that's Becky's job, speaking of which I need to go find her." Cody stood up abruptly and left.

"I just want you to know, that you are digging a big grave for yourself here, and once your done digging you're going to have to lie in it." Randy informed John seriously.

"What do you mean?" John asked perplexed.

"Don't forget who Lanielle is. This is the worst thing you can do." Randy shook his head before standing up and leaving the restaurant. John sat at the large table by himself and sighed.

_(Meanwhile)_

Charlie and Jeff hadn't left Jeff's room since they first went in. "So, are we on a hiatus from life?" Charlie asked fiddling with Jeff's fingers as she lay on his broad chest. Over the course of their get away to Jeff's room, the two had gotten to know each other extremely well; they felt as though they had known one another for a very long time.

"Yeah, until we have to catch that flight late tonight. I think the flight is at ten, so we'll have to leave for the airport at like seven." Jeff informed his girlfriend before rolling over on top of her. "If we could lay like this, just like this, forever, that would be fucking awesome." Jeff mumbled.

"Yeah it would." Charlie agreed rubbing his back. It was safe to say that the couple was completely sexed out. The couple had _had enough sex_ to last for six months. Now they could reap the benefits of their fatigue by lying together peacefully and holding each other.

"This seems really soon, but I think I'm falling for you Char." Jeff whispered in her ear.

"You're just saying that because you are caught up in the moment." Charlie shook her head stroking Jeff's cheek as they stared into one another's eyes.

"Nah, I'm really not Char. I don't say things that I don't mean. And _I mean_ this. I really mean it." Jeff confirmed before pressing a gentle kiss to Charlie's soft lips.

"I don't know what to say." Charlie whispered taken aback. She knew she liked Jeff, she had wanted him for a long time, but she wasn't ready to say that she was falling for him. Obviously, he knew that he was _not _caught up in the moment, but Charlie didn't know if she was caught up in the moment herself.

"You don't have to say anything, just don't crush me." Jeff assured Charlie and told her referring to his heart.

"I'm not a heart breaker." Charlie assured Jeff with a giggle.

"You look like one… But yeah, I know that you're an angel, you're _my_ angel…. No, you're _my screaming angel_." Jeff reminded Charlie nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah, how can I forget that?" Charlie chuckled wrapping her arms around him tighter.

"You can't, I won't let you." Jeff grinned winking at Charlie. "C'mon let's go take a bath together. We only showered in the bathroom so far, I wanna see how spacious the tub is." Jeff explained. He got up off the bed as Charlie laid on her side completely naked facing him. He pulled her by her ankle to the edge of the bed and tossed her over his shoulder. Charlie laughed loudly as Jeff walked them to the bathroom. She couldn't help but squeal when he smacked her ass.

_(Becky's hotel room)_

Becky sat on her sofa tapping her foot in thought. She was trying to plot a way to get back at John and Randy for making a fool out of Cody. After someone knocked on her door, Becky sat up from the sofa and opened it to be pleasantly surprised with her boyfriend. She looked at him wearily wanting him to cut the bullshit "Ghetto/hood" act. He came in and threw off the "stunner" shades and ripped the hoody off leaving him in the wife beater and the baggy denim jeans.

"Now_ this_ isn't so bad." Becky giggled before dropping to her knees. She easily unbuckled the belt and slid Cody's jeans as he stepped out of his sneakers while Cody took off the wife beater and his boxers. Becky slipped her tank top off over her head and slid off the denim skirt she was wearing. "But _this_… _this_ is even better." Becky told Cody taking in the sight of his perfect body..

"Oh it'll get much better baby, trust me." Cody assured his girlfriend. He backed her up into the bedroom and onto her bed. He took off her bra rather roughly and yanked down her panties. He hoisted her legs around him and thrust into her hurriedly.

"Cody slow down." Becky chuckled at his eagerness.

"I'm sorry, it's just you looked so good earlier, and you were making that sexy face. The one where you're so angry, it just gets me so hard." Cody groaned in pleasure.

"Well I'll get mad at you more often then." Becky told him before rolling her hips up to meet his thrusts. The minor movement turned Cody on so much that he literally pinned Becky's shoulders down with his elbows and held her wrists down with his hands. He began thrusting into his girlfriend wildly. At the moment, Becky could easily compare him to a caged animal, but she didn't mind, because right then, for the first time, Cody Rhodes was fucking her brains out, and she loved it.

_(Later in the afternoon)_

Brittany had strategically told Kenny she would meet him in the parking garage of the hotel. That way, Brittany could avoid Randy seeing her and Kenny leaving together. "Hey, I don't like the idea of us meeting in the parking garage Britt. It's not safe in here for you by yourself." Kenny told her walking up and hugging her before kissing her cheek. The two pulled away and Kenny reached for her hand.

"Yeah, but I figured if we met at my room, Lanielle was going to talk our ears off and we would never get out of there" Brittany lied making up an excuse.

"Alright, well as long as you are okay, then I'm okay." Kenny told her with a shrug. They reached his rental and he opened the door for her and she climbed in. Kenny went around to his side and the two pulled off and made their way in town to the carnival.

_(15 minutes later)_

"OH KENNY! We have to go on the Ferris wheel!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly pulling on her dates arm as they entered the carnival.

"I don't know, it looks pretty old and rickety." Kenny said reluctantly as he looked at the large contraption.

"Awww they all look old Kenny, c'mon pwease? Pweety Pweety pwease?" Brittany asked pouting.

"Alright, fine, we can go." Kenny gave in as they walked over and bought tickets. The two climbed into the little cabin which shook rather wildly. The door slammed behind them and Kenny looked anxious and worried.

"Britt, come sit on this side." Kenny told her as the ride powered up.

"Why?" Brittany asked with a grin. "Are you scaredddd?" Brittany teased her date.

"No, if something happens, I'll feel better, knowing that I don't have to get to you to keep you safe, if I'm already holding you." Kenny explained honestly. He opened up his arms and Brittany quickly moved to the other side of their two-person cabin and sat on his lap just as the right creaked jolting their cart forward.

"This is so much fun KENNY!" Brittany squealed looking at the view of the city.

"Yeah, it will be more fun when we get off this death ride" Kenny mumbled holding Brittany closer to him. Brittany smirked and looked at Kenny. He saw a mischievous smirk in her eyes. Kenny tilted forward and kissed Brittany passionately. He cupped the back of her head pulling her in closer as their lips melded together perfectly. Brittany moaned into his mouth in satisfaction when she felt his hand fiddling with the hem of shirt. Brittany took her hand and held his wrist urging him to continue. Kenny softly reached up her shirt and tapped his fingers lightly across her stomach. His hand traveled further as he kissed her hungrily. His hand finally reached her silk bra clad chest. Kenny got in one squeeze before their cart stopped at the very top of the Ferris wheel.

"Oh my god! Kenny what was that?!" Brittany asked in a panic as their cabin swayed side to side.

'Shit, I don't know! I knew this ride was fucking dangerous." Kenny gripped Brittany closer when they felt the ride jolt to forwards. They heard screaming below them and felt the jolt again. Kenny looked over the side of the windowless cabin and saw that a cabin closer to the bottom was hanging loosely from just one pole; the other pole it was attached to had obviously broken.

"Kenny! Those people! What's going to happen to those people?!" Brittany asked in a panic.

"The same thing that will happen to us if this fucking Cabin breaks…we'll fucking die." Kenny told her bluntly. "Just sit still babe, if our shit starts snapping we'll have to climb out and climb down the middle through the spokes." Kenny told her easily.

Brittany felt much safer with Kenny, he obviously knew what to do in case of an emergency, but she couldn't help but feel terrible for the people down below them. "Kenny go help them." Brittany mumbled in tears.

"No, because that would require me leaving _you_ up here _by yourself_ and that is something that _I will not do_. So… Maybe those firemen I see running in can help them, because I sure won't." Kenny told her straightly. He wouldn't risk Brittany's safety just to help some strangers.

_(One hour later)_

Everyone had gotten off the ride safely and Kenny adjusted his clothes. "Have you had enough fun for one day?" Kenny asked Brittany with a chuckle.

"NO! That was an adrenaline rush! Let's go on the roller coaste-" Brittany couldn't even finish her sentence because Kenny cut her off quickly.

"Hell no Britt, you've seen final destination 3, definitely not happening. Let's go play some games; I'll win you some prizes." Kenny assured Brittany who pouted.

"We were up there, in hell for an hour. No way are we getting on anymore of these death traps." Kenny told her pulling her to him, putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead.

_(Three hours later)_

Sure enough, Kenny ended up winning Brittany four arm fulls of stuffed animals. The two had eaten a junk food filled lunch before making their way back to Kenny's rental and smashing the stuffed animals in the trunk. Kenny drove back to the hotel rather quickly because he and Brittany had lost track of time and they were supposed to check out of the hotel around seven to leave for the airport for their flight out which was at ten o' clock pm.

"Kenny I had such a great time!" Brittany gushed as Kenny reached over the console and held her hand.

"So did I. We'll have a good time at the Dane Cook show too. I like spending time with you Britt." Kenny told her sincerely looking over at her as he stopped at a red light. The two leaned in and kissed each other slowly. Kenny's tongue slipped into Brittany's mouth as she relished in the sweet taste of sugar and gum that his mouth carried. Soon horns were blaring at them for not taking off when the light turned green. The pair paid the cars no mind as they whizzed past the kissing couple. Brittany finally pulled away desperate for air. Her lip-gloss was worn off and her lips were pouty and swollen. Kenny cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer to him before kissing her once again.

"Sorry your lips are just so... irresistible." Kenny told Brittany.

"Thanks, now hurry up we are going to be late." Brittany ordered Kenny with a giggle. She looked at her phone which she had carelessly left in Kenny's car. She had two voicemails and six missed calls. She looked at the missed calls and every single one was from Randy. She listened to her first voicemail after making sure Kenny couldn't hear the messages.

"_Britt, its Randy, call me back."_ Brittany deleted the message and listened to the next one_. "Britt, what's up with this M.I.A shit? Call me back."_ Randy once again hung up the phone. When they arrived at the hotel, Kenny and Brittany carried her stuffed animals up to her room. The two shared a passionate heated kiss before Kenny left. Brittany then received a text message from Lanielle.

_Lanielle:_ **Hey,** **me Becky and Cody went to lunch really quickly before we leave for the flight. My stuff is already in our rental, just throw your stuff in, the keys are on the coffee table.** **Don't forget to check us out!** **Luvies Lanielle!"**

Brittany clicked out of the text message and called Randy. As soon as the phone rang, she heard a knocking on the door and a ringing outside her room. She opened the door to see a flustered looking Randy at the door.

"Hey I was just calling you." Brittany exclaimed as Randy slammed the door.

"Yeah and I was just looking for you. Where have you been all day?" Randy asked advancing towards her as Brittany backed away until she was up against the wall.

"I was out…" Brittany answered simply before Randy took her answer for whatever it was. Randy placed his hands on the wall around her head and leaned down kissing her rather roughly. He took her expensive blouse and ripped part of it as he yanked it over her head. Brittany couldn't help but kiss him back anxiously. She hadn't been with Randy for an entire two days, if not more; she couldn't really remember, her brain was too occupied with other activities at the moment. "I—mmmm." Brittany didn't even have time to tell Randy that she had to pack first. Randy took her low-rise hip hugger denim jeans and forced them down her legs. He was having trouble getting them off so the WWE Superstar scooped her up in his arms and carried her over into the bedroom and threw her onto one of the beds. He took off his fitted t-shirt and unbuckled his pants as he nodded at Brittany to finish taking off her jeans. She slid them all the way off along with her panties, and easily slid her small feet out of the matching ballet flats she was wearing. She took off her bra and by the time she looked up, Randy already had finished getting undressed; he already had on a condom and was ready and raring to go. "Randy?" Brittany spoke softly as he climbed onto the bed over her.

"What?" Randy asked before sucking her neck sharply. He gripped her ass shifting her until she was in what _he_ thought was a comfortable position.

"We gotta make this quick." Brittany moaned as he entered her slowly.

"I haven't been_ here_ in two days Britt." Randy groaned in pleasure at the feeling of being inside Brittany.

"That's of your choice." Brittany told him before biting his earlobe making him hiss.

"Yeah, well we are never going to _not fuck _for that long again." Randy stated firmly before sliding out of her and moving back in swiftly. "Mmm, you fit me like a glove Britt." Randy whispered in her ear as he drove in and out of bliss.

"That's because I'm not with anyone else…Only you" Brittany whispered holding back a moan.

"Yeah, I like it that way." Randy groaned picking up the pace of his thrusts.

_(Denny's)_

"I'm just going to go wash my hands and then we can go." Lanielle told Cody and Becky before standing up and going to the rest room. Lanielle couldn't help but chuckle to herself at Cody's clothes, he was still wearing the ridiculously fake outfit, fortunately she and Becky had talked him into _stopping_ talking "ghetto" since Randy and John weren't around to make him.

"We have these little wipes…These are cute Codes!" Becky told Cody holding up the tiny plastic square packet of pre moistened sanitizing wipes. Cody looked at the sanitizing wipes and tilted his head to the side making a correlation.

"Shit Becky" Cody frowned shaking his head and rubbing his temples in a panic.

Becky looked at her boyfriend's panicked desperate expression. "What's wrong babe?" Becky asked worriedly.

"When we fucked earlier….We didn't use a condom." Cody told his girlfriend his realization. Becky's face turned pale white.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	13. Lie, Lie, Lie

_(A/ N: Hey everyone! I finally updated! Yes, I've been very busy lately, sorry, life gets in the way sometimes, and you can't avoid it because it will kick your ass if you try. I want to thank everyone who added my story to their favs and alerts and especially everyone that reviewed: __Snap DDT__giftiebee__gurl42069__Queen Chaos-Hardy__JessieStarr__Chris.Jericho.Holic__, and __techwiz__. I really do appreciate the time and effort you guys give me in your reviews; I know it only takes a few moments to do but it means the world to me so DON'T STOP! This chapter hopefully isn't too boring, it's going to bridge into the next wave a problems so it's just a little something to get the ball rolling! Recommended reading goes to __Snap DDT__ for all of her new stories which are (as always) awesome. This chapter is dedicated to her because I WAUVE HER SO VERY VERY MUCH! I want to say I'm proud of her! (She knows why)… It also goes to __babyxbxgurl__ for her story "__**Back To Your Heart**__" I really am obsessed with that thing, it's unhealthy. And I have one more recommended reading it goes to __gurl42069__ and myself for the collabo we are writing, we haven't came up with a name yet so it's untitled for now lol, but I'm sure we will conjure something up! She's doing most of the writing on the story so big props to her I love her very much! Annnnd we have a couple of other things in the works so look for those in the near future. And if you have any requests maybe she and I can try and write something for you. __Alright people moving on, here's the next chappie, Read it, Review it, and Enjoy it!)_

(The hotel lobby) 

Charlie had just checked out of her hotel room, the one that she had barely spent time in. The WWE Diva search winner waited aside patiently as Jeff took pictures and signed autographs for fans. Charlie admired his kindness, they were in a rush but he made sure he at least spoke to everyone even if it was just a simple "hey." Jeff finally made his way out of the adoring crowd, picked up her bags along with his own, he offered her his elbow to link arms with, and they walked out to the valet. Once the pair got in Jeff's rental, the WWE superstar leaned over and kissed his girlfriend passionately. "You hungry Char?" The high flyer inquired as he pulled out of the parking lot. 

Charlie reached her slender fingers up and traced the designs shaved into his beard. "Only for you." His sex vixen of a girlfriend smirked.

"Well we can take care of that on the plane babe." Jeff assured her with a wink.

"Or we could take care of it….." Charlie purred as she gently stroked her hand over the front of his jeans before taking a loose his belt buckle and unbuttoning the top button. "_Now_." Charlie grinned devilishly as she unzipped the zipper. Charlie chuckled at the fact that her boyfriend was already hard even though she had not done anything to him. "You're a little happy aren't you?" The WWE Diva teased as she took Jeff's dick out of his boxers.

"How can I not be, you're here, about to…_yeah_." Jeff answered modestly.

"Who said I _was_?" Charlie challenged with a laugh.

"Who said you _weren't_?" Jeff responded. Charlie nodded her head in compliance before leaning over (much to the shock of the car driving next to them) and taking him into her mouth. Jeff leaned his head back on the headrest and drove with his left hand, keeping his right on the back of Charlie's head. He groaned at the pleasant sensation as he weakly attempted to focus on the road. "With the way you're going now Char, you just better pray we make it to the fucking airport… in one piece." Jeff moaned out blissfully.

_(Brittany's hotel room)_

"Can we have a round two?" Randy asked pulling Brittany on top of him and to Brittany's surprise kissing her forehead.

"No I have to pack remember?" Brittany exclaimed trying to pull away from Randy.

"but-"

"Ah ah ah ah ah… I'm going to be late, and we're going to miss our flight." Brittany warned Randy finally sitting up and pulling away from him. She stood up completely naked to find her clothes only to be yanked back down by Randy playfully. Brittany squealed as Randy rolled over so she was laying on her stomach and Randy was on top of her holding her in his arms."You're not playing fair Randy." Brittany giggled.

"Who said I was fair?" Randy teased jerking his muscles so his dick tickled Brittany's ass cheek.

"OH MY GOSH! Randy stop!" Brittany squealed giggling so loudly that the people in the room next door had to have heard her loud and clear.

'Why I'm having fun." Randy exclaimed kissing her neck softly and suckling on her ear lobe. "You remember our first time together?" Randy asked Brittany placing butterfly kisses down her neck.

"Mmmhhhmmm" Brittany giggled reaching her hand up behind her head and stroking the side of Randy's face.

"Can we… do that… again…tonight?" Randy asked in between his kisses.

Brittany jumped to say yes, but stopped herself. 'What if Kenny sees the two of us going into the bathroom together?' "I don't know Randy… Maybe after everyone falls asleep." Brittany suggested as Randy nuzzled her hair.

"Good enough…Need help packing?" The third generation superstar inquired.

"You'll help me?" Brittany asked as Randy slowly lifted off her letting her rollover.

"Of course baby" Randy replied kissing her sweetly on the lips. His kind, gentle, caring, playful, and lighthearted demeanor was a shock to Brittany, but she wasn't complaining. 

_(Meanwhile)_

"Okay you guys ready?" Lanielle asked skipping over to the table. "What's wrong Becky? It looks like you just saw a ghost." Lanielle exclaimed touching her friend's shoulder.

"Let's just go please?" Becky asked desperately as Cody frowned. He two put his hand on her shoulder. Lanielle stepped out of the way of the side of the couple's booth. Becky stood up as did Cody and the three left the restaurant in complete silence.

Lanielle got into the back seat of Cody's SUV rental as Becky got into the front passenger seat. She crossed her arms over her stomach as though she was nervous. Cody got into the driver's seat and started up the car. Lanielle watched him look over at Becky and reach his hand over the console to hold hers. Becky reluctantly let Cody hold her hand as she stared out her window with a solemn expression. Cody drove off and back to the hotel.

_(Elsewhere)_

Jeff pulled up to the Hertz rental car drop off in the airport. Charlie finished cleaning off her boyfriend's now fully satiated dick with her tongue. She put him back in his boxers and closed his jeans up and buckled his belt. Charlie sat up and opened the mirror in the visor. The WWE diva dabbled at her mouth and took a small tube of lip-gloss out of her bra and applied it softly. Jeff watched in total relaxation. Charlie turned towards him and blew him a kiss with a wink as Jeff grinned lazily. "Come on honey, let's go." Charlie told Jeff with a chuckle before opening the door and hopping down from the 4x4. Jeff's brain had a slight delay. He turned the car off and got out to get their bags.

_(Back at the hotel)_

"All right, you are all set. You want me to help you bring these down into your rental?" Randy asked Brittany in an unintentional effort of chivalry.

"Uhhh sure." Brittany shrugged praying that Kenny didn't spot them.

"Britt, I want you to start rooming by yourself." Randy exclaimed as he effortlessly hoisted her massive amounts of luggage onto his shoulders and hands.

"Why?" Brittany asked not wanting to ditch Lanielle.

"Because I said so." Randy replied with an arrogant smirk. Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Orton." Brittany sighed stifling a laugh.

_(Three hours later)_

The entire Raw roster sat waiting for their plane to begin boarding. Lanielle sat next to Cody; she was wearing a long dark brown low cut sweater with brown leggings and matching ballet flats. She wore her hair up in a stylish poof with large chic brown sunglasses covering most of her face. The creative writer was partially reading Vogue magazine while part of her was staring at John who sat across from her. Of course, with her oversized sunglasses on, John didn't know Lanielle was starring at him, but Randy who was sitting next to Lanielle and could see the side of her eyes did.

"If you stare at the guy anymore, you'll burn a whole through him." Randy whispered. 

Lanielle looked up at Randy who even sitting, was still much taller than her. Lanielle tilted her glasses down so that they rested on the bridge of her nose. "Who said I was looking at him?" Lanielle inquired snottily.

"Your eyes; You're so predictable." Randy replied with a shrug. Lanielle pouted and rolled up her magazine as if it were a newspaper. Lanielle raised her hand back and slapped Randy in the back of the head with the magazine three times as Randy flinched away. "Shit Lanie, what the fuck was that for?" Randy asked rubbing his now red head. Ever since he had gotten that horrible hair cut, his scalp was very visible.

"I wanted to show you that I could be unpredictable." Lanielle replied with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"You're crazy." Randy shook his head scowling.

'That I am." Lanielle nodded opening her magazine back up and going back to reading it. She reached her hand down into her coach tote which sat on the floor next to her feet and pulled out a bag of gummy bears. 

"Yo, lemmie get some yo." Cody tried his best to ask for the candy in his attempt at "Ghetto slang"

"I'm sorry, I don't associate with _gangsters_, so no, you can't "Get some"" Lanielle mocked Cody eating one after she spoke.

"Ayo Becky, check ya girl yo" Cody exclaimed turning to his girlfriend.

"Now… is not the time Cody….Besides under these circumstances, I really don't feel like joking around." Becky spoke and then whispered the last part to the WWE superstar.

_(Four hours later)_

The plane had been in flight for the past three hours and now everyone had turned out their overhead lights because they had fallen asleep. Brittany was dozing off herself when she felt someone nudge past her and pinch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Randy walking towards the bathroom quietly. He turned around and nodded at her before he walked into the bathroom. Brittany waited a few moments before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. The door was already slightly ajar; she softly pushed it open, walked in, and closed it behind her. Before she could even speak Randy pressed her up against the door and kissed her passionately before he stepped back and carefully slid her shirt up over her head. He returned to her, only this time he began lavishing her neck with kisses. Brittany hastily fiddled with the belt on his pants. She successfully got the belt unbuckled before she began working on the button and zipper. 

Brittany was surprised when Randy actually took the time to unbutton and unzip her denim mini skirt and pull it down slowly. She was even more surprised when he pulled down her boy shorts, usually he would just rip them and continue on his quest. She giggled when Randy grabbed her now bare ass and pulled her to him. He tilted his head down and kissed Brittany softly on the lips as he slid his hands up and rubbed her back. Randy finally pulled away and stepped out of his pants but not before Brittany grabbed the condom out of his side pocket. The WWE superstar let his hands drift up to the back of her strapless bra and unclasp it with ease. By now, Brittany had Randy's boxers around his ankles, she handed him the condom which he put on quickly and carefully before scooping her up and sitting her on the sink. "My mission in life is for us to christen every single Continental airplane that Continental airlines makes that we go on." Randy exclaimed with a smirk before lifting Brittany's legs around his waist and sliding into her slowly. Both muffled their moans using each other's shoulders as they sighed contently. Randy was amazed, no matter how many times he fucked her, no matter how often he fucked her, he would never grow tired of fucking her.

_(The end of the flight)_

The Roster had now gotten off the plane, most of them had gotten their luggage already but there was still a few people straggling. Brittany smiled and waved as Kenny made his way over to her; unfortunately, Randy beat him to it. "Need help Britt?" Randy asked thinking he should help her with her massive amounts of luggage, the same exact ones that he had helped her with earlier. Kenny wasn't deterred and continued to walk over with the same bright smile on his face.

"Uhh sure?" Brittany was becoming nervous all too quickly by the time Kenny arrived. Randy already had his bags gathered and was hoisting Brittany's off the baggage claim. Brittany bit her lip and faked a smile.

"Hey Orton, I got it, don't worry." Kenny assured Randy attempting to take the bags from his hands. Randy furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head to the side. 

'Please be in a good mood, is he in a good mood? He just got laid he has to be in a good mood, please be in a good mood Randy, please? Please be nice for once in your god forsaken life!' Brittany thought in her mind on edge.

"No I got it, its fine…" Randy nodded at Kenny politely continuing to hold the bags.

"Don't worry about it." Kenny assured Randy reaching for the bags once again.

"No it's fine…_Really. It's fine_." Randy exclaimed more sternly. Kenny's face twitched slightly but he smiled again.

"Alright." Kenny nodded backing down, he wasn't necessarily afraid of Randy, but he didn't want to argue about something so trivial. Brittany who was standing behind Randy pointed at him and shrugged; she then pointed to her temple and twirled her finger around suggesting that Randy was crazy. Which he partially was. Kenny chuckled and walked off with his bags. 

Randy turned around and Brittany folded her hands behind her back with a smile. Randy grinned at her brightly as Lanielle could be heard arguing with an old woman in the distance.

"LADY! I'M TELLING YOU THIS IS MY BAG! CAN'T YOU READ YAH OLD HAG! I'M ALMOST CERTAIN YOU'RE DEAF BUT ARE YOU BLIND TOO! THIS NAME TAG CLEARLY READS LANIELLE LANCASTER! NOT GRANDMA! YOU SERIOUSLY NEED A NEW PRESCRIPTION FOR YOUR GLASSES! NOW GIMMIE MY SUITCASE!" Lanielle stomped her foot as she fought over her own suitcase with a partially senile elderly woman.

"Oh my gosh Lanielle stop!" Brittany yelled running over to her friend.

"HELL NO! THIS IS PRADA BITCH! AND IT'S MINE! IT COST TOO MUCH MONEY TO LET GRANNY HAVE IT! LADY I'M WARNIN' YOU!" Lanielle shouted beginning to make a scene. Brittany stood by frantically.

"Ma'am. Perhaps you should look back at the baggage claim, I'm sure your bag looks identical to this one, but this isn't your bag." Brittany tried to alleviate the situation peacefully. A random middle-aged man ran over frantically.

"Back off you hussie!" The woman snarled as Brittany's eyes widened.

"Mom, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you! Mom this isn't yours, your bags are over there." The middle-aged man explained to his mother who obviously was too old to realize her mistake.

"Oh dearie me. I'm so sorry." The woman apologized pulling away from the bag. Lanielle snatched it away not sorry in the least bit.

'Crazy old bitch." Lanielle grumbled walking back over to Becky and Cody who were laughing hysterically and standing next to the rest of her Prada set of luggage. 

"That was fucked up Lanie." John exclaimed not really looking at her, but looking at his phone.

"Excuse me?" Lanielle asked with an attitude. 'John can barely speak to me lately but when he finally does, he has the audacity to criticize me?

"I said. That. Was. fucked. Up." John broke his words down to her as though she were a child.

"Don't patronize me John. And the next time you speak to me in such a condescending tone, you'll regret it dearly. You wouldn't like it if someone tried to steal your shit would you?" Lanielle retorted putting her hand on her hip and shifting her weight to one side. It was amusing to see someone so smaller stand up to John and talk so much "smack" to him.

"Lanie, the lady was like ninety nine years old chill the fuck out." John shrugged nonchalantly as Lanielle bawled her fists and pursed her lips. Lanielle opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Becky who jumped in front of her.

"Come on Lanie; let's go see if we can rent a really nice car." Becky distracted Lanielle as Cody tried to pick up his own and Becky's bags and two of Lanielle's as Randy struggled to pick up the rest of Lanielle's bags.

"John could you help us?" Cody and Randy asked in unison.

"I'm not picking up her shit; I don't want her accusing me of _stealing_ it." John replied smartly.

"What the fuck is eating him?" Randy asked Cody under his breath.

"I'm not sure but I think he needs to get laid." Cody answered thoughtfully.

"If that was the case Lanielle would have done that for him." Randy replied honestly with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, that's never going to happen now." Cody replied considering their intense argument.

"Yah never know, I mean angry sex is popular these days." Randy chatted with Cody.

"Yeah, but, you know he wouldn't do that. Because of. Well you know why." Cody told Randy rolling his eyes at John's stupidity.

"This is true, but maybe he will stop being so narrow minded. Maybe he will broaden his horizons." Randy exclaimed hopefully.

"This is true but I doubt it." Cody responded shaking his head.

"Well hopefully he will because Lanie is too fuckin' hot to go to waste." Randy shook his head looking at her from behind.

"Why don't you go for her then?" Cody asked smirking knowing why Randy wouldn't.

"Uhh…She's too complicated." Randy lied knowing full well that the reason he wouldn't go for Lanielle was that he was too wrapped up in her friend Brittany.

_(At the hotel)_

Brittany and Lanielle stood in line to check into their hotel rooms. "Hey Lanie?" Brittany shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"Yeah?" She asked now in a slightly better mood.

"I want to try and, well yah know, finally get Kenny to stop being such a gentlemen and I was wondering if this time around maybe you and I could room separately? Maybe I could invite him into my room and see what happens." Brittany asked biting her lip nervously.

"Sure, more power to yah, at least someone around here besides Becky will start getting laid." Lanielle joked with Brittany who giggled not only from the comical aspects of her conversation with Lanielle but also from the fact that she was fulfilling Randy's request. She would now be rooming by herself. 

Rebecca was standing in line with Cody when a WWE personal assistant walked by with papers and handed her the room arrangements. 

"I'm rooming with Charlie." Becky turned her head to Cody with a smile.

"Why can't we room together?" Cody asked with a frown.

"Hmm, maybe because you are rooming with that prick friend of yours John." Becky shrugged nonchalantly.

"True… Listen we really need to talk about-" Cody's stammering was cut off by Becky.

"Yeah we do but it can wait, I don't want to talk about it right now, I'm emotionally and physically drained." Becky explained to her boyfriend who wrapped his arm around her, pulled her close, and kissed her temple. "Hang on let me find Charlie." Becky said and pulled away from Cody and began scanning the large lobby for her friend. She found Charlie standing in line talking to Randy who must have said something slightly amusing.

"Charlie guess what!" Becky told her with a grin, she was extremely happy that she was no longer rooming with Kelly Kelly.

"Hey! What?" Charlie asked smiling at her friend who seemed fairly excited.

"What, No hey Randy?" Randy butted in feeling left out.

"Shhh no one was talking to you." Becky cut him off before watching the pout that formed on his face. "Randy don't do that… Don't make that face Randy." Becky caved at the somber look on her friend's face. "I was just kidding Orton." Becky sighed as Randy's expression brightened. "Anyways… Charlie we are rooming together!" Becky stated holding the paper in front of Charlie's face.

"Goodies! But it's more than likely that you won't see me…" Charlie explained with a smirk.

"Why?" Becky asked perplexed.

"Cause Hardy's hittin' that." Randy stated with a laugh only to have Charlie turn around and smack him in the back of the head.

"Wait..You and Jeff?" Becky inquired confusedly. Charlie nodded the grin on her face brightening.

"Oh I see… And how's that workin' out for you?" Becky asked playfully.

"It's working great, awesome, fucking incredible." Charlie gushed with laughter.

"I'm incredible too." Randy interjected.

"We know _Randy_." Charlie and Becky stated annoyed and in unison stroking his ego.

Lanielle had gotten her room and her room key. She walked over to the elevator pulling the wheeled trolly which held her bags. The elevator opened up and the people filed out; Lanielle wheeled in the cart and leaned against the wall. Just when she thought she would have the elevator ride to herself John Cena walked in wheeling two pieces of rolling luggage and a duffel bag. Lanielle rolled her eyes which went unnoticed by John because of her sunglasses.

"So--" John had thought about his actions from earlier and realized he was not only out of line but on the harsh side with the way he spoke to his once had, new friend.

"Don't talk to me." Lanielle cut him off sharply before he could even begin to start his sentence.

"Yep." John replied with a sigh rolling backwards and forwards on his feet. The rest of the elevator ride was ridden in silence; Lanielle got off on her floor and pushed her cart out leaving John to ride up the rest of the way on his own.

_(Ten minutes later)_

Randy booked his room and headed upstairs but not before giving Brittany a wink when he stepped onto the elevator. Brittany had just paid for her room and turned around to gather her things. Kenny being the gentleman, immediately began helping her. "Hey, you got your room already?" Brittany inquired feeling bad that Kenny was trying to help her when he probably had his own things to handle.

"Yeah, I got it a while ago and I was coming back down to get one of these." Kenny explained holding up a tour guide.

"Kenny that's cute. You like sight seeing?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Not really but we are traveling so I might as well take advantage of the scenery." He told his companion as they walked to the elevator.

"Ahh I see." Brittany nodded her head in understanding with a smile.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to… To uh, to come to my room and watch a movie?" Kenny asked nervously. Brittany was shocked; Kenny had avoided entering a hotel room with her like the plague in the past, and now he was actually inviting her into his.

"Sure I'd love to." Brittany replied with a sweet smile. 'Finally!' Brittany thought inside her head. Brittany and Kenny chatted during the elevator ride; Kenny helped Brittany bring her bags to her room. 

After helping her get her luggage inside, Kenny looked up at Brittany and smiled warmly. "Alright, well my room number is six fifty one. So it's down the hall. I'll see you in a bit?" He inquired nervously.

"Yeah give me like an hour, I want to shower." Brittany told Kenny wondering if he could smell Randy's ever-present cologne on her. Apparently he didn't. 

"Sure, I'll see you then." Kenny pecked Brittany on the lips and left the room. Brittany hurriedly called Lanielle's cell phone.

"Hey." Lanielle greeted dryly.

"Wardrobe emergency. Kenny wants me to go over to his room to watch a movie, what do I wear?" Brittany panicked. She didn't want to get dressed up, but she didn't want to get too dressed down. She wanted to look friendly, but she didn't want to look boring. She didn't want to look like a slut but she did want to look sexy.

"I'm coming over in five minutes, what's your room?" Lanielle asked hurriedly.

"Uhhh…six twenty four." Brittany answered quickly.

"See you soon." Lanielle assured Brittany before ending the conversation. 

_(Three hours and forty minutes later)_

Brittany and Kenny sat snuggled up on the sofa in his hotel room suite. As expected, Kenny was the perfect gentlemen; the most the pair had done was share a few passionate kisses only to break way when they began to heat up. Brittany had received various phone calls and voicemails from Randy. The annoyance in his voice was evident in the voicemails. Once again, he was looking for her, and for the most obvious reason that Brittany could think of. That being the same reason Randy had wanted her to room alone this time. Brittany was having such a good time with Kenny that, just like before, she refused to leave just to please Randy. However, the movie had finally ended and Brittany was exhausted.

"So that's it?" Kenny shrugged disappointed in the movie's ending.

"Yep that's it." Brittany answered referring to "I am Legend"

"That movie was awesome, until the ending fucked it up." Kenny shook his head slightly ticked off at the let down.

"Awww babe, it's just a movie." Brittany stroked his cheek chuckling.

"This is true." Kenny nodded and kissed her palm softly.

"Kenny you are so sweet." Brittany gushed leaning forward and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I try I try." Kenny exclaimed causing Brittany to laugh.

"Well I'm tired, so I'm going to get going." Brittany said through a yawn. Kenny stood up from the sofa and pulled her up against him; he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a searing kiss on her lips. Brittany melted in his arms as if she were butter; Kenny pulled away and stared at her, Brittany stared back through heavily lidded eyes.

_(Elsewhere)_

Jeff and Charlie had already dropped her luggage off in her room and were now in Jeff's suite watching a movie. Just as the scene changed, his cell phone began ringing; Jeff answered his cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey. Why are you crying?" _

Charlie listened to the one sided conversation in curiosity.

"_I'm so sorry. I am so sorry." Jeff's face was full of concern and worry._

"_I'll come right now. Okay, Okay when?" _

"_I'll be there, don't worry." Jeff hung up the phone and sighed._

"_Sweetie who was that?" Charlie inquired stepping up to him and stroking his cheek._

"_My ex-girlfriend." Jeff answered looking away when Charlie's hand immediately dropped from his face._

_(Meanwhile)_

Becky and Cody lay on Cody's bed on top of the covers holding hands and starring at the ceiling. Cody was dying to get a piece of his girlfriend but Becky was cold to his touch. John had dropped his things off in the hotel room and had left without a word. "I'm scared Cody." Becky told him with a sigh. Cody bent their intertwined forearms up at the elbow and pulled the back of Becky's hand towards his face. He kissed it before relaxing their arms once again.

"Scared of what?" Cody inquired not sure, if he knew the answer.

"Of being pregnant. I'm only twenty four." She whispered as though the walls had ears.

"Oh." Cody responded his forehead creased in heavy thought.

"We've only been together for about a week…. I just-… What are we going to do?" Becky asked worriedly biting her lip.

"What are we going to do about what?" Cody asked confusedly.

"If I'm pregnant! What are we going to do if I'm pregnant Cody?" Becky reiterated more than slightly frustrated at Cody's lack of attention in the pertinent conversation.

"I DUNNO!" Cody yelled not pleased with his girlfriend's tone.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN _YOU DON'T KNOW_!" Becky shouted ripping her arm and hand away from Cody's roughly.

"JUST WHAT I SAID! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" Cody screamed exasperatedly. Becky's eyes welled up with tears but before they could fall, she climbed off the bed and ran out of his bedroom and then out of his hotel room, with Cody not bothering to follow.

_(Elsewhere)_

Randy flung open the door the to Eve Torres' hotel room suite and left not bothering to say goodbye. He was in a fairly good mood, he needed a release and of course, he had found one with one of the divas. Unfortunately, it wasn't as satiating as his times with Brittany were. The fact that she had ignored him all night was gnawing at him, and if Randy didn't like something, it was being ignored. As he walked down the hallway a door opened up, Randy would have kept walking if not for the unmistakable soft honey blonde hair and the contagious laugh that lingered in the air. Randy stopped in his tracks as he watched Brittany walk out of a hotel room with Kenny leaning in the doorframe. 

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Btw, in your review tell me what you think the reason is for John being such an asshole to Lanielle and not wantingto be around heranymore… _**


	14. Its all about Communication

_(A/N: Yes I've finally updated, I am so sorry it took forever but life got in the way. Yah know it's something that comes along every so often and knocks you on your ass showing no mercy. Speaking of PPV's mania was fucking fantastic! Orton retained (Do you know how happy that makes me? But then again I have given up on him and reverted back to my roots. If you know me well, you know what I'm talking about. Anyways moving on, my house show is coming up and boy oh motherfucking boy am I excited. Alright moving on, I would like to give a big gianormous thankyou to everyone that read the last chapter, added it to their favs and alerts, and especially those of you that reviewed: __gurl42069__, __Sambolina__, __cassymae__, __giftiebee__, __Queen Chaos-Hardy__, __BrookeB17__, __Chris.Jericho.Holic__, __dj-ssdd__, __JessieStarr__, __techwiz__, and __Snap DDT__. I find it kind of funny that the number of reviews I have matches my pen name. Sorry just had to mention that. But of course with this update that number better change (HINT HINT!) Okay I was supposed to shout some ppl out I think but it's been so long that I've forgotten just remind me and I will! Alright anyways here's the next chapter read review and enjoy. BTW This chapter makes a full circle, tell me how in the review if you know the answer. ENJOY!) _

* * *

Randy stopped dead in his tracks and stared Brittany down with fire in his eyes. His glare shifted from her to Kenny.

Kenny paid Randy no mind not even acknowledging his presence a few feet down the hall. "Aright i'll see you around Kenny" Brittany waved and began walking down the hall. Kenny's eyebrows quirked at Brittany's awkward goodbye. He shrugged and closed the door.

Brittany wished her room was in the opposite direction that she was heading but it wasn't. She flashed Randy a smile as he stood with his arms crossed in an intimidating stance down the hall.

"What the fuck were you doing coming out of Dykstra's room?! At three thirty in the fucking morning?! I've been trying to get in touch with you all fucking night! What the fuck were you doing with him?!" Randy asked accusatorially.

'Think fast, shit, fuck, fucking fuckety fuck!' Brittany thought with a plastered smile still on her face. She took her time walking up to and in front of him. She looked up at him with a sigh. Brittany was a very smart girl and she decided to use Randy's own wants and desires against him.

"Sweetie, chill out, I was just checking his knee. He had twisted it earlier when he was at the gym after we landed during his evening workout. He told me that he expected the soreness to go away but it didn't and he didn't want to sleep on it like that in case it got worse. And I've had my phone off all evening. Nothing to be jealous or upset about honey" Brittany assured Randy condescendingly. With Brittany's answer, she not only justified why she was visiting Kenny, why she was visiting Kenny so late, and why she was ignoring Randy's voicemails and text messages, but she also made Randy feel like he cared too much and made him feel like he was over reacting.

Randy was set on having no feelings between them, having no strings sex, and having everything remain hush hush. Therefore, by her cooing at him and using flattering pet names she tricked him into thinking he was becoming too attached, when in reality he was just being a typically possessive guy.

"Oh." Randy simply replied, sucking in a breath.

"Yeah, so what exactly was it that you wanted?" Brittany asked sweetly. Usually Brittany easily knew what Randy wanted simply because he always wanted the same thing; Sex. But after taking into consideration the time that Randy was looking for her just to simply talk, Brittany was thrown off.

"Where's your room?" Randy asked taking Brittany's hand into his own and kissing it.  
_  
_

_(Meanwhile)_

"Well, what did she want?" Charlie asked, trying her best to not sound insecure. Charlie was unable to hide the frown that formed on her face.

"Her father died of a stroke." Jeff answered starring off into space; reflecting on the news, his ex, and her father who was a man he knew very well and for a very long time.

"So what was she calling you for? Just to let you know orrr?" Charlie's voice drifted off at the end. She didn't want to come across possessive or clingy, but the situation was raising up red flags with danger signs flashing everywhere. The situation was very cliché, 'ex girlfriend is hurt, needs comfort, ex boyfriend runs in on his white horse like a night in shining armor to save the damsel in distress.'

"She was calling to tell me when the wake and funeral were." Jeff answered rubbing his face.

"So when is it?" Charlie asked biting her lip

"Well they are taking their time with everything so the wake is in five days and the funeral is in six.." Jeff answered with a sigh.

"Are we going?" Charlie asked her boyfriend.

"We?" Jeff repeated perplexed.

"Yeah are _we_ going?" Charlie reiterated her question

"Nah, I was just going to go down Monday night after Raw...and head back up after it was done" Jeff explained casually. He would have left right then but he had autograph signings, house shows, and Raw scheduled.

"Why are you going to be staying for an extra day?" Charlie inquired calmly not confronting Jeff about excluding her from the trip.

"Are we having a trust issue?" Jeff asked slightly irritated.

"No, we are having a communication issue." Charlie corrected her boyfriend firmly.

_(Three hours later)  
_  
Becky sat in the dark on the bed resting against the headboard with her knees pulled to her chest. Cody had not come, text messaged or called her. As expected, Charlie had never returned to the room. Becky was all alone. She looked at the clock and saw that the time was dwindling into the wee hours of the morning. She knew Lanielle was definitely asleep by then. Becky climbed under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

_(Meanwhile)_

Randy slid off Brittany and lay on his back catching his breath.

"You never disappoint Britt." Randy exclaimed tiredly. Brittany reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers gently.

"Thanks" Brittany giggled sheepishly admiring Randy's body. She was snatched out of her adoration when Randy slipped his hand away from hers, got out of the bed, and began putting on his clothes.

"You're not going to stay the night?" Brittany asked with a frown.

"Nope" Randy answered casually.

"Wait. You had me room by myself for, for, _THIS_, and you're not even going to stay the night?" Brittany asked angrily.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Randy shrugged nonchalantly. For Randy, staying the night meant he felt something between himself and whomever he had slept with. And that was something that the WWE superstar just did not have.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Randy exclaimed grabbing his room key and cell phone off the nightstand. Brittany shook her head as Randy walked out of the room not bothering to give her a kiss goodbye and not bothering to even look back.

_  
(The next morning)  
_  
Brittany and Lanielle sat in the breakfast buffet. Brittany was telling Lanielle about her night with Kenny, purposely leaving out what happened between herself and Randy.

John and Cody walked into the breakfast buffet and got their food. Cody headed for the table with Brittany and Lanielle but John held him back. "Please don't make me sit over there man." John practically pleaded. Cody shrugged and settled for the table next to where they currently stood.

"You really need to cut this baby shit out with Lanie. Yeah you decided you didn't want to talk to her or deal with her anymore because well you know. But that doesn't mean you should treat her like shit." Cody defended his friend to John.

"Aye, I tried talking to her last night in the elevator but she told me not to speak to her." John explained with a shrug.

"Can you blame the poor girl? You screamed at her in the middle of the airport when she hadn't even done anything wrong!" Cody exclaimed in frustration.

"Whatever man. I don't want to argue over it." Cody shrugged and drank his orange juice.

"Hey, you okay man? You seem really tense." John asked.

"Just had a really bad fight with Becky last night, that's all." Cody sighed tiredly.

_(Elsewhere)_

Charlie lay on her side and wrapped the covers tighter around her body as the breeze from the partially open sliding door blew through the bedroom section of the suite. Charlie watched the curtain whip in the window as the bright sun shined through. She rubbed at her eyes and lay on her back. She sat up and slid out of bed; she threw on one of Jeff's oversized t-shirts and walked out onto the balcony. Jeff stood with his back to her and his hands on the railing looking out at the sky. Charlie wrapped her arms around his waist; she leaned the side of her face on his shoulder blade and closed her eyes. She felt his hands intertwine with the fingers that were folded over his stomach. Charlie sighed as she reflected on everything that happened between her and Jeff last night.

_(Flash back)_

"I think we are having both." Jeff shook his head turning in bed to face his girlfriend.

"What?" Charlie asked more than slightly confused.

"I think we are having both a communication issue, and a trust issue." Jeff elaborated with a sigh. "I mean, you don't trust me enough to go to the wake and funeral by myself with my ex girlfriend there. And you are having a problem communicating with me about that directly; so instead you are asking other questions to try and assure yourself that everything is going to be fine." Jeff stated scratching his head. Charlie stared at the floor speechless. Jeff had hit the nail right on the head. "Angel, if there is one thing you can do in this relationship, its trust me. Anyone who knows me well will tell you that I am as loyal as it gets." Jeff assured his girlfriend taking his hands in her own and kissing their palms.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-"

"Worried, which is understandable, if the situations were reversed; trust me I would feel the same way. I also want to let you know, she and I didn't end on great terms, and I think it would be rude to bring you to her father's funeral and wake when our relationship ended so roughly. I just don't want to add insult to injury yah know? I think she's hurting enough." Jeff explained to Charlie calmly.

Charlie tilted her head to the side and smiled at her boyfriend's honesty and kindness, he was truly a man to admire.

_(End Flashback)_

"Are you okay?' Charlie mumbled against his back.

"Yeah I'm fine Char." Jeff assured her turning around and pulling her to him. He kissed her passionately on her lips before kissing her nose and forehead. He hugged her to him tightly and laughed when he felt her nibbling on his ear.

"Do you have any idea how wonderful you are?" Jeff asked staring into her eyes.

"I think I have an idea." Charlie kidded, squinting her nose sheepishly.

"I love it when you do that.' Jeff sighed pressing his forehead against hers.

"I love it when you do a lot of things too." Charlie told him with a wink.

"Why don't you come show me?" Jeff suggested with a smirk.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all morning." Charlie exclaimed grabbing his hand and leading him into the bedroom.

_(Downstairs) _

Becky trudged into the breakfast buffet and got her breakfast. She sat down and stared at her food, which didn't seem in the least bit appetizing. Randy walked in and got his food, his eyes scanned the room and spotted Brittany and Lanielle, then Cody and John and finally Becky. He walked over and sat down across from her at the table for two. "Are you okay?" Randy asked staring at his friend who was lost in her doldrums.

"No." Becky whined rubbing her hands over her tired face. Randy could easily tell she had been crying, the whites of her eyes were slightly red and the area surrounding her eyes was puffy. With the exception of her eyes, Becky looked amazing.

"C'mon tell me what's wrong." Randy urged her reaching across the table and squeezing her shoulder.

_(Meanwhile)_

"I fucking hate that shit." Cody scowled at his girlfriend and Randy.

"Hate what? Orton?" John asked confusedly, he knew for certain that Cody wasn't referring to his girlfriend.

"No, I don't hate Randy, I just hate the fact that he can communicate with my girlfriend better than I fucking can." Cody shook his head and sneered.

"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough?" John offered an explanation.

"Why is it always me huh? Why is everything that goes wrong in our relationship _allllwwwwayyyyyssss_ my fault? Why isn't anything ever her fault? She's not perfect; she makes mistakes just like the rest of us." Cody spat aggravated.

"Wanna know the funniest part of listening to you?... You're pretending to be mad at Becky when really you are just mad at yourself." John stated as he began eating his food.

"How am I mad at myself?" Cody asked defensively.

"Easy you just said it yourself, you're the one who always fucks up in your relationship, it's always you and you are mad that she never makes mistakes…. So anyways, since it's weighing heavy on your mind, why don't you tell me what is _really_ bothering you? What was that fight _really_ about?" John asked Cody curiously.

_(On the other side of the room)_

Lanielle and Brittany had finished their breakfast, and Lanielle had finished singing praises of Kenny Dykstra to Brittany. "Yeah I wish I had a guy like that. Cough Cena Cough." Lanielle kidded with Brittany who began laughing loudly.

"We need to start investigating that situation." Brittany exclaimed stealing glances across the room.

"I dunno Britt, maybe I should just stop. I mean, it's obvious whatever was there is gone, if there was anything there at all to begin with. I should just start looking elsewhere." Lanielle shrugged sipping her hot chocolate.

"Such as?" Brittany asked examining her French manicured nails.

"The door." Lanielle answered with a smirk. Brittany turned around and looked at the entrance to the large room to see Kenny Dykstra walking in side by side with John Hennigan.

"He is hot." Brittany agreed referring to John Hennigan.

"Yes, yes he most certainly is." Lanielle agreed wiping the lustful look off her face and plastering on a big grin to greet Kenny.

"Heyyyy" Kenny greeted Brittany warmly walking over to her and kissing her cheek. He paid Lanielle the same courtesy and Brittany was relieved, Kenny's greeting to them looked very casual and didn't stick out. Although she had thrown Randy off their trail last night, she knew he was still in the same room and watching.

"Hey Kenny you seem in a good mood." Lanielle commented as John Hennigan stood behind him with a small smile. Lanielle had yet to have contact with John simply because he didn't have a storyline; he was just in matches so there was no time for the two to actually have contact.

"Yeah had a good night last night." Kenny explained as Brittany giggled.

"Britt you know John, Lanie I don't think you know John do you?" Kenny asked politely. Brittany had came across John a few times since she had been hired and the two were friendly acquaintances.

"I know _of_ him, but I don't _know_ him." Lanielle explained with a laugh. She stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you John I'm Lanielle but you can call me Lanie." Lanielle greeted as John took her hand and shook it softly.

"Nice to meet you, yes I've seen you around but you always seem in a hurry so we've haven't had the chance to speak, until well now that is." John stated with a kilowatt smile.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Lanielle shrugged as Kenny and Brittany looked between the two and smirked at one another.

"Sooo. Britt. I saw this thing in those brochures I grabbed, and they have a Ripley's believe it or not museum here, I was wondering if you and Lanie wanted to go with John and I before the house show tonight?" Kenny inquired leaning on the table.

"Ohhh! I love that show. Wait, they have actual museums?" Brittany inquired, her eyes widened.

"Yeah, they have a lot around the country and there is one here." Kenny answered causing Brittany to grab his wrists that were holding up his hands which were leaning on the table. Brittany squeezed his hands and her grin widened.

"OH MY GOSH! Lanie we sooo have to goooo!" Brittany squealed in excitement.

"Yeah I like weird places like that; it sounds like a lot of fun." Lanielle agreed with a smile. "Wait, can we bring Becky?" Lanielle asked Kenny with a smile.

"Yeah can we? Pretty pretty pretty pretty pwease?" Brittany asked with a pout.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Kenny complied.

"Alright, ummm, can you meet me at my room in like an hour?" Brittany asked not wanting Randy to see them leaving together.

"Yeah sure, see you girls later." Kenny nodded satisfied.

"Bye Ladies." John bided them goodbye and walked away with Kenny.

"Ahhhhh!" Brittany whispered her scream of excitement as did Lanielle.

"Where's Becky?" Brittany asked looking around wondering if she was in her hotel room still.

"I have no idea- Oh wait she's over there in the corner with Orton." Lanielle pointed across the room to her friend.

_(Meanwhile at Becky's table)_

Becky had just told Randy the entire story. The third generation superstar hadn't said a word, her just listened intently to Becky's dilemma as he ate his breakfast. Becky sighed and rubbed her hands over her face. "Alright, you are taking all of these things and bawling them up into one big problem. You need to separate the issues, which will allow you to look at the big picture much better. We'll start with the major issue. Cody's reaction, alright, so Cody is being a little pansy ass pussy saying he doesn't know what to do. He _does_ know what to do he's just scared and irritated with himself for getting into this situation. I mean think about it, up until now, you and Cody have used a condom, and this one time you two forgot. And it's weighing on Cody's mind. He's not upset with you he's just on edge right now. So you asking him what the two of you going to do, it just sets him off, because he is still trying to get over the initial shock of the fact that you might be pregnant. So as far as that goes, just leave the little snot alone for a little while, he'll come to you when he gets the balls, it'll take a week tops, but I'm thinking more like today he'll come talk to you. As for the other issues, you being pregnant? You're a good person Becky, and you have a good head on your shoulders, I am more than certain that if you are pregnant then you will make an excellent mother. I really don't think it's that you aren't ready to be a mother; it's simply that you didn't expect to be a mother, well right now at least. Okay, now moving on to the final issue. Your career; you being pregnant is only going to effect your career for about a 18 months, unless you want it to be affected for longer. It all depends on you and what you want, I mean it takes nine months to have a baby, right? So you're out nine months then you take another nine months to spend with the baby and shed the weight. However, it's highly unlikely you will leave your nine-month-old kid alone, and it's also highly unlikely that you will take your nine-month-old baby on the road with you which is why you have to take into consideration what you want to do about the possible baby in the first place. You have a lot to think about Becky, but before you start trying to handle things on your own, wait for Cody. I know you are wondering why you should wait for him when you waited for him last night and he never showed, but just be patient. Sometimes us guys are assholes, so it's expected. Now if he doesn't come to you within a week top I'm going to fuck his ass up." Randy spoke quietly to Becky. She nodded at everything he said and it all made perfect sense. Becky wiped away her tears and stood up she walked around the table and hugged Randy who returned the embrace. He patted her back. "Everything is going to be alright." Randy assured her. Becky pulled away and Randy stood up. "C'mon let's go hang out. It'll cheer you up." Randy exclaimed wrapping his arm around his friend's shoulder. Becky grabbed her wristlet and she and Randy left.

_(John and Cody's table)_

"What the fucking fuck!" Cody whispered loudly banging his fist on the table. "See, see, that's the problem right fucking there. Why is it that Orton is always the mediator in our relationship? She can cry to fucking Orton but not me? All this time that she was sitting over there talking to him, and all the time that she will spend hanging out with him she could be _with me_, talking _to me_, working out _our problems_; but is she? _Noooo_, she's too busy whining and crying to Randy about how bad of a boyfriend I am." Cody ranted in frustration.

"Did you ever think she needs an outlet other than you? Obviously, whatever point she had been trying to get across to you, you didn't get or understand. So she wants another guys opinion and she and Randy are friends, don't get mad because she wants to talk to someone other than you about your relationship problems when she tried to talk to you and you fucked it up." John advised Cody who slumped in his chair with a pout.

_(Brittany and Lanielle's table)_

"Guess she doesn't want to go maybe?" Brittany wondered aloud with a chuckle.

"I dunno, I didn't even know she was in here till we started looking, I mean I figured she was still sleeping. But then again, she has been acting really strange lately; she seemed really off before the flight." Lanielle informed Brittany whose eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Maybe we should cancel with Kenny and John to go see what's up with her." Brittany suggested worriedly.

"Nah, I don't think we should, I mean she came in after us, so I know she saw us but she didn't come over, I think she just wants to be alone. Or maybe with a guy, it's probably her and Cody again and she wants that moron Orton's opinion." Lanielle guessed correctly.

"Okay, well maybe we should go out to a super late dinner with her after the show." Brittany shrugged.

"Yeah if she's up to it. Because from the looks of it she seemed pretty down." Lanielle said accidentally catching eyes with the WWE champion from across the room. John nodded at her, Lanielle scowled and turned around.

"Alright, let's go get ready." Brittany stated excitedly.

"Yeah, I dunno what to wear" Lanielle told her friend who rolled her eyes and began cracking up.

_(Approximately one hour later)_

Brittany tucked the laces to her black and white puma sneakers in her shoe and slid each one on her feet. She checked over herself in the mirror, she was wearing a pair of light denim ultra low-rise hip hugging jeans and a white baby tee with a tiny black hoody that stopped right below her chest. Lanielle stood in front of the mirror fussing with her clothes. She was wearing a pair of dark denim skintight hip hugging jeans with a pair of black diesel's a ribbed black tank top and a dark denim jacket that stopped just below her chest and matched her jeans perfectly.

"Are you ready now? You are such a mirror hog." Brittany kidded with Lanielle.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?" Lanielle asked in a posh voice. She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't; she and Brittany burst out into fits of giggles. There was a knock at Brittany's door. She walked over and opened it up to see Kenny and John Hennigan standing there with small smiles.

"Hey you girls ready?" Kenny asked looking Brittany up and down in a not so modest way.

"Yes we are" Brittany answered grabbing her cell phone and her wristlet and walking out the door. Lanielle followed suit, she picked up her cell phone and her coach mini tote and left the room letting the door close behind her. Brittany and Kenny were already walking down the hall arm in arm.

"So have you ever been to one of these places before?" John asked Lanielle who smiled shyly at him.

"Yes I have in Atlantic City; I'm from Jersey so I have driven down there before, it was pretty cool. I'm just wondering what this place will be like, I mean they can't really make duplicates of strange stuff that are supposed to be originals right?" Lanielle answered as the pair walked side by side.

"Yeah this should be interesting. I'm kind of a geek." John admitted to Lanielle who chuckled in response.

"You're funny John." Lanielle exclaimed as they stopped in front of the elevator behind Kenny and Brittany. That's when de ja vu struck Lanielle 'You're funny John' She had recently said that before. But it wasn't to John Hennigan it was to John Cena. 'What is up with me always being attracted to John's? Seriously this is weird' Lanielle's thoughts were pulled away from her and pushed to the side as John placed his hand on the small of her back and the two stepped onto the elevator after Kenny and Brittany.

_(Elsewhere)_

"Okay and the last time I was at one of these, it had the world's biggest ball of yarn. Becky I'm telling you that shit was fucking huge!" Randy stressed to Becky as he drove to the tourist attraction 'Ripley's Believe It or Not' Becky was almost in tears at Randy's amazed face as he recalled the memory. In an effort to lift her spirits Randy had _told_, not asked, _told_ Becky she was going out with him.

"What else do they have there?" Becky asked after her laughter subsided.

"Everything, anything." Randy shrugged as he followed the GPS. Becky looked out the window and her thoughts began to wonder back to her and Cody.

"DON'T! DON'T YOU DARE! No sad shit okay? Only fun stuff, you need a break." Randy exclaimed reaching over and squeezing his friend's shoulder. Becky gave him a sad smile, when Randy stuck out his tongue and crossed his eyes the smile brightened into one of genuine happiness.

_(Kenny's rental)_

"So I was at a few of these, and the worst thing happened to me at one of them. See on of the things they had was this electro magnetic globe and you had to touch it to make your hair stand up. Now of course I don't have that much hair and I spike it anyway, but I was curious so I walk over. And I go to put my hands on the ball and the girl working at the attraction yelped for me to wait but it was too late. I had on my metal ring and I touched that ball and it shocked the fucking shit outta me!" Kenny exclaimed enthusiastically as Brittany and Lanielle laughed hysterically. John couldn't help but laugh at his friend's stupidity. "Man I never felt so fucked up in my life after that shit happened. I felt like I had gotten tazored or something." Kenny elaborated shaking his head and shuddering at the memory as he drove to the attraction.

"You've never been tazored, so how can you relate it to that man?" John asked shaking his head at Kenny's analogy.

"Well I'm sure that if I ever get tazored, that's what it will feel like." Kenny surmised as he looked over and winked at Brittany who sat in the passenger's seat next to him.

_(Fifteen minutes later)_

Randy and Becky got out of his rental. They continued chattering as they walked to the entrance. Randy paid for he and Becky's admission and they walked in. There were two sides that people could enter the museum.

"Excuse me, what's the difference between these two?" Randy asked the attendant.

"It doesn't matter really, the two ends cross, either way you will see the same stuff it's just the order that's different. This side is beginning to end, and that side is from the end to the beginning." The older man explained boredly.

"Let's be weird and start at the other side." Randy shrugged to Becky grabbed her hand and they went in. The hallway was dark and more than a little creepy.

"Randy this place is sceeving me out." Becky exclaimed with a laugh as Randy pulled away from her hand and walked behind her placing his hands on her shoulders pushing her forward. "Why are you putting me in front? If something jumps out and tries to kill us, I'm going to die first. I'm the smallest out of us here remember?" Becky joked to Randy who steered her through the dark hallway.

"Yeah but at least I can see you now, if you're behind me and something reached out and grabbed you I wouldn't know, I'd just turn around and poof you're gone." Randy joked back to Becky who laughed in response. After walking for a few feet into the dark the light flickered on, Becky jumped with a screech and Randy flinched slightly at what the gallery beheld. It was ancient African artifacts that supposedly held curses. The pair stared at the voodoo dolls and shaman masks which had inscriptions in the walls behind them explaining what each thing was.

"I guess this is the creepy part?" Randy guessed.

"Great job asshole." Becky insulted Randy with a laugh for choosing to go from the end to the beginning.

"Well how the fuck was I supposed to know that this was going to scare you shitless? Besides, this isn't a normal Ripley's this place is weird." Randy exclaimed looking behind his shoulder.

"Are you scared Randall?!" Becky asked loudly in an attempt to embarrass him even though nobody was around.

"Who me?" Randy squawked, obviously lying.

"No the Easter Bunny. YES _YOU_! As big as you are, you're scared? Oh c'mon yah big baby!" Becky shouted grabbing Randy's hand and pulling them out of the voodoo section and towards the alien gallery that lay straight ahead.

_(Outside)_

Kenny pulled up to the parking lot and the group of four all got out and walked in. Kenny paid for Brittany and John paid for Lanielle. The group of four walked through the beginning entrance of the attraction and began their tour of the museum.

_(Elsewhere)_

Cody and John walked down the hallway to the hotel gym in silence. Cody was brooding about his distorted relationship issues while John brooded over his distorted life in general. "So after this want to go play some pool before the house show?" Cody inquired boredly.

"Nahh I got plans." John declined with a sigh.

"You've gotta be kidding me man. Not this crap again." Cody shook his head in aggravation.

"What?" John asked with a shrug.

"You are so…so… so…. Weird. I don't even know why I'm friends with you sometimes." Cody insulted John as he shook his head in utter disgust. Cody flung open the door to the gym and walked inside. John followed his rubbing his temple in frustration. Jeff looked up as Cody walked into the gym. After finishing his reps, he walked over to Cody and they did a man shake, Jeff and John shook hands immediately after.

Cody went over to Charlie who was working out on an elliptical machine with fierce motivation. "Hey Char" Cody greeted her with a small smile. Charlie took out her earphone but she didn't stop her work out.

"Hi Cody." Charlie smiled back and quirked her eyebrows. The greeting was awkward because he hadn't said anything except hello. He easily could have just given her a wave and went on about his business. He wanted something.

"Did you need something Cody?" Charlie asked figuring out that his agenda was not to say hello and stare at her.

"Yes… I do… I need your help." Cody answered with a sigh.

_(Half an hour later Ripley's Believe it or not)_

Kenny, John Hennigan, Brittany, and Lanielle had made it halfway though the museum looking at the abnormal galleries with laughter. Kenny had his arm around Brittany's shoulder the entire time leaving Brittany in a blissful cuddle with Kenny the entire way through. Lanielle and John were getting to know one another fairly well and the creative writer had quickly taken a strong liking to the WWE superstar. Up until now, the entire museum had been one long straight hallway and it was finally making a sharp curve.

"I guess this is the creepy section?" Kenny exclaimed eliciting laughter from his friends.

"So who wants to go first?" Brittany asked with a giggle.

"How about you? You're pretty spontaneous Britt, you like getting on killer Ferris wheels and what not." Kenny teased Brittany taking her shoulders and pretending to usher her into the dark. Brittany squealed and pushed back turning around giggling loudly.

"KENNY NOOOOOO!" Brittany whined trying to get away from his reach. Kenny grasped Brittany's forearms lightly as she bent her knees laughing so loudly that it could be heard in the distance.

_(Meanwhile)_

Randy and Becky argued over who should touch the magnetic ball. Randy's rebuttal was cut off mid sentence when he heard it. "Shhhh. Do you hear that?" Randy whispered as he continued to hear the sweet sound.

"Hear what? Yeah it's someone laughing." Becky shrugged grabbing Randy's wrist and moving it towards the ball because his attention was drawn away from the task at "hand".

"No… It's not _just_ someone." Randy mumbled. He flipped his wrist around and grabbed Becky's hand who looked startled; she hadn't even known that Randy was aware of what she was trying to do. Before she could try to force him to touch the ball, she was being dragged down the hallway passing several more galleries. As soon as they reached the end of the hallway which was pitch black, the laughing could be heard and it was more prominent. Randy stopped running and let go of Becky's hand walking off into the dark. Becky followed him wearily.

He walked through the dark seeing something up ahead that made the pitter-patter of his heart speed up. He saw Brittany giggling loudly trying to get away from Kenny who was holding her around her wrists. When he looked behind her and saw John Hennigan, his eyes blazed with fury.

"Britt." Randy simply called her name with a stoic look on his face.

Brittany's eyes widened at the ever so familiar voice. She turned around to see Randy walking out of the dark, she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!... p.s. how did this chapter come full circle? and if you get this wrong, i shall smack you. _**


	15. Poor Lanie

_(A/N: Well, well, well, look who it is. Its me bitches!! And I am here with an update!! I want to thank everyone who has been getting on me to update, and has been supporting me through this trying time. I really appreciate everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts and especially everyone that reviewed the last chapter: __**Queen Chaos-Hardy, dj-ssdd, JessieStarr, Thee-Britty, Techwiz, Snap DDT, BrookeB17, giftiebee, and James.Lafferty.Holic. **__THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! Alright, this chapter was impatiently awaited, so Read Review, and ENJOY!)_

* * *

Lanielle rolled her eyes at Randy's surprise appearance. Brittany stood up slowly from the floor so she was face to cheek with Kenny. Brittany sighed in relief when she saw Becky walk up behind Randy. Brittany completely ignored Randy walking straight past him and enveloping Becky in a tight hug. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MORNING? I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Brittany exclaimed hugging a perplexed Becky.

"I was.. well here with Orton." Becky shrugged.

"Yeah, so I see. Hey Randy." Brittany nodded turning to look at Randy purposely giving him a fake smile. This time she wasn't in as much trouble as last time, because this time Randy hadn't tried to reach her this morning. He hadn't tried to call her, text her, or see her.

"Hey Becky, Randy." Kenny greeted Becky nicely and nodded at Randy knowing that he wouldn't say anything back. Kenny looked up to Randy as a wrestler; Kenny wished his career had been at the same point as Randy's was at twenty-four years old. Kenny was already twenty-six and he had still never been WWE Champion.

Randy looked at Kenny practically sneering at the superstar. Randy gave Kenny a look which said 'How dare you speak to me. You can't even breathe the same air as me'. Randy looked at John Morrison and nodded. In truth, he didn't like John Morrison either; He was the only man in the WWE who was supposed to have the 'playboy' persona. Often Randy drove himself crazy making sure that his abs looked better than Morrison's. It was an unspoken on going battle. "So what are you doing here?" Randy inquired casually not wanting things to seem awkward. Lanielle walked over to Becky and grabbed her hand pulling her off into the dark for a brief moment to talk about her strange behavior.

"Oh not much just hangin' with some friends." Brittany answered awkwardly happy that John and Kenny had begun looking at the exhibits next to them. Brittany prayed that Kenny wasn't insulted by her referring to him as a friend.

"Oh…. Well, I'll see you around." Randy replied figuring that Brittany's odd demeanor was because of one of two reasons; either because they were around other people, or because he up and left her last night. 'Well she'll have to get used to it.' Randy thought to himself. "Becky come on we're leaving." Randy called making Becky pout. She wanted to stay with her friends but Randy literally grabbed her hand and dragged her off down the hall in the opposite direction.

"BYE GUYS!" Becky yelled her voice sounding further and further away.

"What's up his ass?" Lanielle grumbled.

"Who knows." Kenny responded.

"Who cares" Morrison added not caring to much for Randy.

"Come on, let's see what is really in here." Brittany exclaimed, now she felt bolder after having slipped her way out of another confrontation with Randy. She slipped her hand into Kenny's and gave him a warm smile. She really did want him to know that she really did like him. Lanielle and John conversed behind them as the four entered the darkness.

_(Meanwhile)_

Randy was so irritated that he didn't even bother stopping to look at the rest of the exhibit. "Randy what's wrong?" Becky asked pulling on his arm.

"Nothing let's just get out of here." Randy replied slowing down. Once they got to the car, Randy laid his head on the steering wheel.

"What's going on with you and Brittany?" Becky asked knowing that whatever had Randy in a twist involved Brittany.

"NOTHING! Nothing." Randy lowered his voice not wanting to yell at Becky.

"It's something Randy. C'mon, you listen to me rant and cry and whine and bitch and moan all day. Tell me what's up." Becky offered a lending ear. She turned towards Randy and smiled warmly.

"Okay…. Remember what I said about Kelly?" Randy asked.

"Yeah she's a slut." Becky nodded.

"No, well yes but not… Alright, I fuck Britt. Like a lot. I mean often. And, I didn't like her before. And I don't like her now, I don't think. I mean she's a great person to talk to about your problems but I don't want her, as a girlfriend. I just want her as, a fuck buddy, a no strings attached fuck buddy. But apparently that isn't working out too well, because whenever she doesn't answer my calls or my text messages, or I see her with another guy or something I flip out. I flip the fuck out. Please don't be mad at me." Randy explained and finished the last part waiting for Becky to beat the living day lights out of him. Becky didn't want to burst Randy's bubble and tell him that Kenny and Brittany were about two days away from becoming an item. She was only lending an ear, lending support, and not lending gossip. Also, Randy wanted to play the douche bag game with Brittany, she wasn't about to spoil her best friend's possible relationship just because Randy was going through some emotional problems.

"Well, I'm not mad at you, both you and Brittany are adults; you are free to make your own decisions. I just think that you need to decide whether you want to date Britt, or fuck Britt. You can have both. But do you _want_ both?"

_(Meanwhile)_

**THWACK**

"What kinda moron are you?!" Charlie yelled after smacking Cody in the back of the head.

"Oww what the hell Char?!" Cody asked rubbing his head.

"I'm not _helping_ you talk to Becky. You shouldn't need help talking to your girlfriend and the mother of your child! Get your ass out of this gym. Find your girlfriend, tell her you're sorry, kiss her stomach and figure this shit out!" Charlie exclaimed kicking him in his calf. "GO!" Charlie screamed practically chasing him out of the gym. John laughed hysterically as Jeff shook his head in amusement. "What the fuck are you laughing at Cena?" Charlie asked not joking. Unfortunately, John thought she was and began laughing harder. Charlie shook her head and resumed her workout.

_(Later that evening at the Arena)_

Becky and Brittany sat in Lanielle's office eating gummy bears. They had one hour before the show started. The girls had all done a full recap of the day, Becky purposely leaving out what Randy had told her. She also revealed to the girls her pregnancy problem. Of course, Lanielle and Brittany assured Becky that she had their utmost support in the matter. "Alright I need to go get some paper work done before I get fired for negligence" Brittany kidded standing up.

"And I need to go eat something, I'm fucking starving" Becky added in. Lanielle smiled watching her friends leave. Lanielle slid on her glasses and picked up the schedule she had made for herself which was sitting on the desk. She had a meeting with Charlie and Jeff for them to go over their lines in front of her to make sure that they had it down. She also had a meeting with Kelly Kelly. After her meeting with Kelly, she had an appointment scheduled with Kenny Dykstra and John Morrison. She had a meeting scheduled with Beth Phoenix, and she had her last time slot empty because she was waiting for a fax from Vince clearing the change so the change was not official.

Charlie knocked on Lanielle's door. "COME IN!" Lanielle called leaning back in her chair. She smiled seeing Charlie and Jeff come in holding hands. "Hey you two, how are you guys doing? Good I hope?" Lanielle asked smirking at Charlie who blushed.

"Yeah we're good, and we've had ample time together to practice our lines." Charlie assured Lanielle. Promos seemed to be easy to do, but Vince hated screw up's, he wanted the superstars to get it right the first time.

"Good, so go at it, right now no scripts." Lanielle smiled. She was happy that Charlie was getting settled in as the new Diva Search Winner so quickly. For the next two minutes, Jeff and Charlie went through their lines perfectly, the promo was to be cut as the aftermath of Jeff saving Charlie from Carlito, thus starting Jeff's strive for the intercontinental championship. "Wow guys, impressive. I think the natural chemistry helped a lot as well." Lanielle stated with a wink making Charlie blush and Jeff chuckle. "Okay you guys are set, see you later." Lanielle waved.

"Yeah I'll come back later to chat with you." Charlie nodded at Lanielle before leaving. Before Charlie could close the door, Kelly Kelly barged in.

"You wanted to see me?" Kelly Kelly asked snottily.

"Not really, but I have to." Lanielle exclaimed in annoyance. She got up and walked over to her Buxton tote. She looked in one of the various sections of the expensive leather bag and pulled out a packet and tossed it onto the desk which Kelly Kelly stood in front of.

"What the hell is this?" Kelly Kelly asked confusedly looking at the cover which read SMACKDOWN!

"You my friend, have just been transferred. And that is your new storyline; the writer from SmackDown sent it to me so you can study it on your flight. He wants you to know it by Tuesday when they do the taping." Lanielle explained triumphantly. "OH! I ALMOST FORGOT THIS!" Lanielle exclaimed bending over into her bag and digging out an itinerary folder with a plane ticket inside. "This is your itinerary for your flight to Atlanta, that's where SmackDown is right now. You better get going honey, your flight leaves in three hours." Lanielle told her with a fake smile.

"IM TELLING VINCE ABOUT THIS!" Kelly threatened holding up the itinerary.

"Go ahead Hun, he cleared it." Lanielle shrugged. She always did her dirt by the book.

"YOU! YOU! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kelly screamed in fury.

"Get out, I have another meeting, and take your storyline with you, have fun at the B roster Bitch." Lanielle spat flinging Kelly's storyline at her. Kelly barged out of Lanielle's office shoving Kenny Dykstra and John Morrison out of the way.

"Whoa what's eating her ass?" Kenny asked looking behind him.

"I switched her to SmackDown. So you guys can have a seat, I just wanted to speak with the two of you briefly about something I came up with." Lanielle explained smiling at John Morrison trying not to grin like she was crushing on him.

"Sure Lanie, what's up?" Kenny asked interestedly.

"Yeah, what's the deal?" John joked causing Lanielle to giggle.

"Well I was wondering if you two would like to become a tag team?" Lanielle asked nervously biting her lip.

"HELL YEAH!" Kenny nodded high fiving John.

"Really?" Lanielle asked happy with herself for the decision.

"YES! That'd be awesome." Morrison agreed.

"Okay good because, I already made you guys one. And you are going to be vying against Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch for the WWE tag team championship belts." Lanielle stated taking a drawn in breath at the end.

"I fucking love you!" Kenny stated in amazement hugging Lanielle over the table.

"Thanks." Lanielle asked with a laugh.

"Seriously this means a lot Lanie, finally some gold." John shook his head, it had been a long time since he had a belt, and Kenny only had the tag team championship a long time ago when he was with the spirit squad, days that for him were long forgotten.

"Alright you two can just read over the storylines, and tell me what you think by tomorrow, so I know if I have to adjust anything. The storyline starts Monday so be ready." Lanielle informed the WWE superstars who stood up and smiled at her gratefully.

"Thanks again Lanie, see you later." Morrison exclaimed appreciatively.

"Yeah, I'll get back to you by tomorrow." Kenny assured Lanielle before the new tag team left her office. Lanielle smiled as the butterflies in her stomach from seeing John Morrison died down. She looked over her schedule and crossed out Jeff and Charlie, Kelly Kelly, Kenny and Morrison. "Three down, one, possibly two, to go." Lanielle mumbled to herself. Lanielle heard a beeping coming from the fax machine. She walked over and read the cover letter seeing it was from Vince. She looked at the rest of the fax as it slid out and smiled happily. Lanielle turned around when she heard her door creak open.

"Hi Beth come on in!" Lanielle greeted her warmly.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Beth asked sitting down.

"Yes I would like to speak with you. I normally would never think to ask someone what they want in a storyline for themselves, but with the limited talent in the women's division I think you deserve some input. You have feuded with Mickie James, Candice Michelle, who had to improve in order to actually have a reputable feud with you. You've also went head to head with Melina. With that said, who would you like to see yourself in a feud with?" Lanielle asked curiously.

"Becky Cavello." Beth answered no questions asked.

"I'm not sure if that is possible." Lanielle objected immediately knowing Becky's current health dilemma.

"Why not?" Beth asked curiously.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Lanielle sighed rubbing her temple. 'Damn Cody and his stupid sperm' "Have you ever considered the Diva Search winner? Charlie Chambers?" Lanielle asked.

"NO! I'm sick of these wanna be wrestlers, if you are going to give me her, I'd rather go back to Melina and MJ at least they can wrestle!" Beth exclaimed impatiently.

"Beth, I can assure you, I give you my word, Charlie Chambers can indeed wrestle. I wanted your input on this, but only as a suggestion, this isn't a choice, trust me you won't regret this. I promise you, you won't regret this. Currently, Charlie is in a romantic storyline with Jeff Hardy, who is going to start contending for the I.C. championship on Monday with Carlito, Charlie is going to get caught in the crossfire of the feud; Jeff saves her, blah blah blah. So next Monday I am going to have you in a match with Charlie, and Carlito is going to jump in and go after Charlie, Jeff will come out, thus starting the tag team for you and Carlito, and the feud between you and Charlie. Okay?" Lanielle explained not really asking if Beth was okay. Beth didn't trust Lanielle's judgment but she would by next Monday.

"Whatever, it's not like I have a choice right?" Beth spat in annoyance before rising up and leaving Lanielle's office and slamming the door behind her.

Lanielle sighed and shrugged, she was certain Beth would be pleased when she saw that Charlie had well honed, innate wrestling talent. Lanielle turned to the papers that had been faxed to her only moments before Beth had arrived at her office. Lanielle stood up from her desk and walked outside to find a crewmember. After making her request Lanielle returned to her office and took out the new revised storyline, she took out four copies and spread them out on her desk facing the opposite direction. The WWE writer then stood up and grabbed two extra chairs bringing them in front of her desk so that four chairs were evenly spaced out across from her. She sat down at her desk comfortably tapping her pen impatiently.

_(Meanwhile)_

Becky sat in catering drinking a milk shake when she felt a familiar hand touch her bare shoulder. She looked up into the eyes, of none other than Cody Rhodes. "Hey." Cody stated dryly sitting down next to her nervously.

"Hello." Becky responded just as unenthusiastically.

"I'm an asshole." Cody stated rubbing at his right temple.

"That you are." Becky agreed still enjoying her milkshake.

"You aren't making this any easier for me." Cody said the frustration in his voice evident.

"I don't intend to." Becky replied not daring to look at her boyfriend.

"Do you know if you are pregnant yet?" Cody asked skipping over the small talk.

"Nope." Becky shrugged carelessly.

"When will you know?" Cody asked curiously.

"When my fucking water breaks in the middle of a match that's when." Becky spat standing up and trying to walk away from him only to have Cody grab her wrist.

"Don't touch me Cody." Becky told him all emotion void from her voice. Cody tightened his grip trying to pull Becky back to the table only to be stopped.

"EASY EASY! She's fragile goods!" Randy whispered the end grabbing Cody's wrist and separating his hand from Becky's.

"Don't tell me how to handle my girlfriend." Cody told his friend defensively.

"That's the problem, you don't_ handle_ her Cody." Randy shook his head. Becky wanted to get a word in before things got out of hand but she couldn't.

"I'm tired of you, butting in to me and Becky's relationship." Cody exclaimed standing up and jabbing his finger into Randy's chest.

"Well maybe" Randy smacked Cody's hand away. "If you weren't such a fuck up, then I wouldn't have to butt in" Randy finished taking two fingers and pressing them to Cody's chest pushing him back lightly.

"Well maybe if you would give us some fucking space, I wouldn't fuck up! You always have something to say Orton; I don't see_ you_ with a girlfriend." Cody spat pushing Randy by the shoulders.

"Maybe because I don't want to hurt a girl, the way you hurt Becky by fucking up so much, you fucking legal retard!" Randy exclaimed shoving Cody back so hard his knees hit the chair he had been sitting in causing him to plop down into the chair. Cody shot up and charged for Randy only to have Becky's arm shoot out in an attempt to stop the fight and possibly/accidentally clothesline Cody. Cody caught himself mere seconds before he was clotheslined on the tile floor in catering.

"Mr. Orton, Ms. Lancaster wants to see you in her office right away." A crewmember told him hurriedly. Randy nodded and turned back around to face Cody.

"Like I said, you don't _handle_ your girlfriend. And if you try to _handle_ her, then I'll _handle_ you. Now play nice." Randy told Cody with a fake smile at the end. He squeezed Becky's shoulder one last time before leaving the catering wondering what Lanielle wanted to yell at him about this time.

_(Meanwhile)_

Charlie and Jeff sat in a deserted hallway on two equipment crates holding hands in silence. "When can I meet your family?" Jeff asked out nowhere.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Whenever we have a long break, I suppose? I mean, I live here in the U.S. now, and my family is still in the U.K. Maybe the next time we tour over there you can meet them." Charlie suggested with a shrug.

"I doubt that babe." Jeff told Charlie shaking his head.

"What? Why?" Charlie asked perplexed.

"When we tour out of the U.S. we are so busy that we barely have time to piss." Jeff told her with a chuckle.

"Don't worry I'll find time. We'll make time." Charlie assured Jeff leaning over and kissing him passionately on the lips.

_(Elsewhere)_

Brittany sat in her office making footnotes next to the matches for Raw, when the door to her office burst open and Kenny bounded in holding up a packet of paper as though it were golden. "Whoa someone looks happy." Brittany giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Your friend, is fucking incredible." Kenny exclaimed throwing himself onto her exam table and relaxing back on his hands.

"Which one?" Brittany asked with a chuckle.

"Lanie" Kenny replied looking at the storyline once again.

"And you think this becauseee..?" Brittany asked with a glint of amusement in her voice.

"Because she is making me and Morrison a tag team, and we will be contending for the tag team championships starting Monday." Kenny told her with a grin.

"Oh Kenny that's great! I'm happy for you!" Brittany told him excitedly. She couldn't help but be excited for Kenny; he deserved a lot more recognition than he was getting in the storyline department.

_(Back at Lanielle's office)_

Bobby Lashley and Ken Kennedy sat in Lanielle's office the three of them chit chatting as Lanielle waited for the other two people to arrive. "So c'mon Lanie, who are we waiting for?" Ken Kennedy asked curiously.

"Yeah what's this meeting about anyway?" Bobby asked anxiously.

"You'll see. Patience is a virtue." Lanielle told the two WWE superstars. Randy walked in reluctantly taking a seat in the middle with Bobby Lashley right next to him on his right, an empty chair on his left, and Ken Kennedy sitting on the other side in the row of four.

"What's this about Lanie?" Randy asked still looking irritated about what happened between him, Cody, and Becky.

"I'll be starting in a second; we are just waiting for one more person. Are you alright?" Lanielle asked actually concerned for Randy who looked tense.

"Meh… I'll tell you later." Randy replied not wanting to air out Cody and Becky's dirty laundry in front of Bobby Lashley and Ken Kennedy.

"Okay." Lanielle nodded worried over Randy's mood. Lanielle exhaled deeply when John Cena walked into her office looking confused.

"So what's this about?" John asked taking a seat next to Randy in the middle.

"Well, I am changing the storylines between the four of you around." Lanielle began biting her lip.

"To what?" Bobby asked wondering what the WWE writer was up to.

"Well, Bobby you are still feuding with someone, but it's no longer Randy, it's going to be Ken." Lanielle dropped the smaller bombshell slowly.

"WHAT ABOUT MY NUMBER ONE CONTENDORSHIP?!" Ken shouted in anger. He knew he was never supposed to win the championship, but he still wanted to have main event status, even if it was only for a short while. Lanielle listened to Ken yell, when he was done she completely ignored him and began to speak only to be cut off by John.

"So then who is coming for my title?" John asked angry with the last minute change.

"Randy will be the new number one contender, and when the storyline is through, he will be the new WWE champion." Lanielle revealed reluctantly.

"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING SHITTING ME?! YOU'RE GOING TO SNATCH MY TITLE RIGHT OUT FROM UNDER ME JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR PANTIES IN A TWIST BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU?! HOW FUCKED UP CAN YOU BE?!" John shouted in an outrage. Ken Kennedy's eyebrows quirked as Bobby stood up and tried to excuse himself. He got the new storyline; he didn't want to get a show.

"NO BOBBY DON'T LEAVE! YOU SHOULD HEAR HOW FUCKED UP OUR NEW CREATIVE WRITER IS! HOW SPITEFUL SHE IS! AND HOW SHE HAS A NASTY MEAN STREAK WHEN SHE DOESN'T GET HER WAY!" John shouted continuing to degrade Lanielle in front of the other talent.

"John stop." Randy told his friend knowing things were getting out of hand.

"OF FUCKING COURSE! YEAH YOU ARE GONNA STICK UP FOR HER ORTON! BECAUSE YOU GET THE GOLD WHEN IT'S OVER! WHAT, ARE YOU FUCKING HER TOO?!" John shot out the accusation knowing it wasn't true, but he wanted to inflict emotional pain to Lanielle, even if she wasn't going to change the storyline, he wanted her to feel like shit for her poor decision.

"JOHN THAT'S ENOUGH! LANIELLE MADE THIS DECISION BECAUSE IT'S FOR THE BRAND'S BEST INTERESTS! NOT BECAUSE OF SOME GRUDGE, SHE SUPPOSEDLY HAS WITH YOU! SHE'S MORE PROFESSIONAL THAN THAT!" Randy yelled defending Lanielle. Surprisingly Randy had spoken the truth. Although Lanielle could have done this to get back at John, she didn't. She did it because she had noticed how low John's fan base had dropped, and mainly because he had the title for far too long. She knew the WWE fans were not ready to see Ken Kennedy as WWE champion yet; therefore, she couldn't keep the current feud and let him win the title. Lanielle did what she had to do, she made Randy number one contender and set him up for the title win.

"OH FUCK YOU! FUCK BOTH OF YOU! This is bullshit." John shouted standing up, walking out, and slamming the door behind him. That was the real John Cena, not the American dream guy; no, he had flaws just as everyone else.

"You guys can go, that was all." Lanielle exclaimed showing no emotion in her voice. She took the verbal lashing like a pro. Kennedy and Lashley left closing the door behind them leaving she and Randy alone.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked squeezing her shoulder across the desk.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Lanielle lied.

"You're lying." Randy told her bluntly.

"Everyone else does it, why can't I?" Lanielle asked with a shrug.

"John didn't mean that." Randy then lied in an attempt to make Lanielle feel better.

"Yes he did. He hates me. But why should I care right? I'm just doing my job, I wasn't doing it to be a bitch Randy, I swear." Lanielle told Randy honestly.

"I know… It's okay to care; I know you liked him before. It's expected that what he said hurt you, not that it's okay but still. I'm going to talk to him about that, what he did wasn't right." Randy assured Lanielle.

"No, don't talk to him about it; it will only make him angrier with me. I just want it to die down yah know? Anyways, what's wrong with you? You were upset earlier, what's going on." Lanielle inquired sniveling.

"Well, I am two seconds away from beating the living shit out of Cody." Randy shook his head angry with his friend.

"What?! Why?" Lanielle inquired curiously.

"Because, he has a serious problem He needs an attitude adjustment, and if he doesn't stop treating his girlfriend like shit, I am going to be the one to give it to him." Randy explained clenching his jaw. Their conversation was cut short when Cody burst in to Lanielle's office. Cody was livid he had a bone to pick with Lanielle.

_(Flashback)_

After Randy left Cody and Becky to themselves in catering, Becky sat back down, in an attempt to try and talk to her boyfriend in a civilized manor. "So, I know you asked me this before, and I had nothing to say, but I am going to ask you the same question… What are we going to do?" Cody asked his girlfriend pinching the bridge of his nose

"Well, I was talking to Lanie… and she had a good suggestion, she said that you and I should take a break." Becky explained to Cody's who's eyebrows shot up.

"WHAT?!" Cody yelled in shock.

"Well, it is a good idea Cody. I mean I don't want our feelings for one another clouding our judgment, and affecting our ability to make the necessary rational decision which will change our lives. Maybe if we aren't together, we can see the big picture more clearly." Becky explained with a shrug.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! YAH KNOW WHAT?! I FIGURED OUT WHAT OUR PROBLEM IS! IT'S YOU LETTING EVERYONE ELSE CONTROL OUR RELATIONSHIP EXCEPT US!" Cody shouted.

"Cody that's not true, c'mon don't say that." Becky shook her head trying to grab his arm.

Cody slapped her hands away as though they burned with acid. "NO! Don't _Cody_ me, it's true, every time I look up, Orton is telling you what to do, what to say, how to think! You're everyone's little puppet! Why can't you be a real woman and make your own fucking choices? Why don't you listen to yourself instead of everyone else?! Huh? HUH?!" Cody screamed the last part before standing up and storming out to find Lanielle.

_(END FLASHBACK)_

"YEAH IT FIGURES YOU TWO ARE TOGETHER! WHAT, ARE YOU HERE DISCUSSING HOW ELSE YOU CAN SABOTAGE ME AND BECKY'S RELATIONSHIP?! IS THAT WHAT IT IS?!" Cody shouted recklessly.

"What the hell are you going on about now?" Randy asked in aggravation.

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR BITCH OF A FRIEND HERE, TELLING BECKY TO BREAK UP WITH ME!" Cody shouted infuriated.

"That's not what I told her Cody." Lanielle responded in an attempt to defend herself.

"YOU'RE SUCH A LYING BITCH!" Cody shouted angry at his friends for ruining his chance with Becky.

"WHOAH! WATCH IT RHODES!" Randy shouted standing up at Cody's harsh language.

"NO YOU FUCKING WATCH IT!...LANIELLE YOU TOLD BECKY TO BREAK UP WITH ME! ADMIT IT!" Cody continued to rail on.

"No, I told her to take a break so you and she could figure out things with the possible pregnancy without worrying about your relationship being on the line. Taking a break would give you two the opportunity to pick things up where you left off no matter what decision the two of you decided to make." Lanielle explained her reasoning to no avail. Before Cody could continue to yell at the creative writer, John burst in behind Cody shoving him out of the way.

"I'M NOT TAKING THIS LYING DOWN! I'M GOING TO VINCE ABOUT THIS BULLSHIT! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID GRUDGE YOU HAVE AGAINST ME!" John shouted. Randy rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Lanielle threw herself back into her chair and closed her eyes. Now both Cody and John were yelling at her, and attempting to yell _over_ one another _at_ her.

"BOTH OF YOU GET OUT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT GET OUTTTT!" Lanielle screamed tired of being both John and Cody's verbal punching bag. "I've taken enough verbal whip lashing from you two tonight. John if you don't like it, go over my head and get it cleared to be changed, I don't care anymore, and I'm tired of fighting with you. Cody at the end of the day, nothing I say matters, Becky will do what she wants, no matter what people tell her, I have input, no influence, don't get it confused. Now get out before my head explodes." Lanielle told them laying her head on her desk and covering it with her forearms. John shook his head storming out and Cody suddenly felt bad for yelling at Lanielle the way he did. He started to apologize but didn't bother when Randy gave him a dirty look which clearly said 'Get out'. After the two irate WWE superstars left, Randy sat down next to Lanielle and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Lanie." Randy reassured his friend having sympathy for her and the duress she was being put under.

"Oh yeah? When?" Lanielle asked upset.

"That I don't know." Randy replied patting her shoulder.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_With that said 101mizzpoet101 is officially OFF hiatus_


End file.
